Saintia Shõ:Bronze vs Gold-Arc Sanctuaire 2ème partie
by Eris0
Summary: Après avoir découvert que Saori est Athéna, et pourquoi elle-même est devenue Chevalier, Shõko et ses amis s'apprêtent à combattre les Chevaliers d'Or au Sanctuaire. Ceci est la suite de la fanfic "Saintia Shõ:Shõko, l'Ombre des Chevaliers-Arc Sanctuaire 1ère partie" que je vous conseille de lire avant de lire cette fanfic-ci. [reprise aléatoire]
1. Prologue:Athéna assassinée!

_**Bonjour à tous. Alors, pour les nouveaux arrivants qui ont remarqués le titre, sachez que cette fic est, comme indiqué dans le résumé, la suite d**_ _ **'une autre fic intitulée "Saintia Shõ:Shõko, l'Ombre des Chevaliers-Arc Sanctuaire 1ère Partie". Sauf que je tiens à vous mettre en garde. Il s'agit d'une "suite directe", c'est-à-dire qu'elle commence comme un chapitre suivant du dernier chapitre de la fic précédente. Alors, libre à vous de commencer cette fic sans avoir lu la précédente si vous vous intéressez surtout à la 2ème partie de l'Arc du Sanctuaire mais vous aurez du mal à comprendre cette dernière sans la première en raison d'un personnage ajouté ainsi que de nombreux OCs qui vont avec son histoire. De plus, Shõ, ou plutôt Shõko, n'est pas un personnage de mon invention. Il s'agit de l'héroïne d'un spin-off intitulé Saintia Shõ écrit par la mangaka Chimaki Kuori. Cette dernière porte l'Armure de Bronze du Petit Cheval appelée plutôt d'Equueleus car les étoiles qui composent cette constellation sont toutes appelées Equueleus+quelque chose (et puis honnêtement, des attaques qui finissent par Petit Cheval, ça n'aurait impressionné personne^^) Malheureusement, les personnages de ce manga ne figurant pas dans la liste des personnages de Saint Seiya et ses dérivés, j'ai dû mettre OC alors que cette héroïne existe bel et bien. Cependant, pour ma fic, je me base sur l'histoire de Masami Kurumada et non pas celle de Chimaki Kuori car je préfère le manga original. Néanmoins, je me base surtout sur l'anime car c'est l'oeuvre que je connais le mieux. Bon, maintenant, je vais m'adresser à ceux qui ont lu la fic précédente. Comme l'indique le titre, je commence à partir du moment où les Chevaliers se rendent au Sanctuaire. Comme vous l'avez vu, tout comme dans la fic précédente, c'est un Prologue et non pas un premier chapitre. Décidément, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Cependant, je peux dire que celui-ci est plus "direct" que celui de la fic précédente et vous allez comprendre pourquoi. Bien, je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture:)**_

 _Une légende raconte que des guerriers apparaissent chaque fois que des personnes aux intentions hostiles et dangereuses menacent de s_ _'emparer ou de détruire la Terre. Ils protégeaient également Athéna, la déesse de la Sagesse. Certains les appelaient les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, d'autres les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Aucun d'entre eux n'utilisait d'arme et se servait de leurs poings et leurs pieds à l'aide desquels ils pouvaient détruire la matière et la terre. Or, un nouveau danger s'étant manifesté sur la Terre, cette dernière est menacée de destruction par de nombreuses attaques. Heureusement, de nouveaux Chevaliers sont apparus et la garde d'Athéna à nouveau reconstituée s'apprête à combattre les forces obscures qui menacent le monde._

 **Prologue: Athéna assassinée!**

Les Chevaliers de Bronze et Athéna étaient partis pour le Sanctuaire. Ils se trouvaient dans un avion privé de la Fondation Graad. Le voyage était long. Afin de ne pas trop penser au danger auquel ils allaient faire face, Saori avait fait servir un délicieux repas aux Chevaliers de Bronze. Y compris des Pielmeni **1** pour Hyôga qui en raffolait ou encore une bouteille d'Asahi **2** pour Shõko ne cachant pas son plaisir à en boire. Ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent avant un combat mais elle la faisait durer afin d'être sûre de ne pas trop boire et chacun savait qu'elle avait une très forte résistance à l'alcool depuis une certaine soirée **3**. Shun ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rire en voyant Shõko et sa bouteille. Quant à Saori, elle se mit à sourire. Seiya, lui, émit un grognement. Apparemment, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa "défaite". Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir davantage humilié depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait perdu cette "bataille" face à une femme. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que s'il l'avouait à voix haute, il se ferait encore traiter de gamin immature. Et puis si le corps de Shõko était plus résistant à l'alcool que le sien, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire? Et même dans le fond, il avait tenu presque aussi longtemps qu'elle.

"-Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit une voix féminine derrière lui

-Heu...je ne vois pas de...

-Allez, je te connais. Puis, Saori en fait amener une pour toi.

-Oh!

-Ne me remercie pas, dit une deuxième voix féminine, Je savais que vous auriez tous les deux envie.

-Tu es vraiment très gentille.

-Allez Seiya, à la tienne."

Bien qu'il fût toujours exaspéré par l'attitude gamine de son amie, cette dernière ne l'énervait plus. Au contraire, elle le faisait légèrement rire. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment une fille qui avait tant souffert parvenait à avoir un si beau sourire.

Shun et Saori, eux, prenaient du thé avec leurs repas. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, une bonne odeur se fit sentir à l'arrivée de l'hôtesse.

"-Quelqu'un veut du poulet? demanda Saori

-OUIII!"

Ils mangeaient et buvaient tranquillement.L'atmosphère était assez légère. Entre Seiya qui disait que ça faisait du bien quand il sortait des toilettes ou Shõko qui faisait des jeux de mots, l'assemblée parvenait à se détendre. L'adolescente leur chanta même une chanson entrainante qui leur donna envie de taper dans leurs mains et de danser.

 _Quand se lève le soleil_

 _La journée propose toujours des défis_

 _Est-ce qu'on se réveille_

 _Ou alors, est-ce qu'on reste au lit?_

 _Honnêtement, je déteste me lever trop tôt_

 _Dans ces cas-là, je préfère retourner au dodo_

 _Mais on me dis toujours "C'est pas bien ce que tu fais là"_

 _Seulement vous savez quoi, je me moque de tout cela_

 _Pourquoi devrais-je me lever tôt pour toujours travailler_

 _Quand tout le monde dit que le manque de sommeil peut tuer?_

 _Notre monde est vraiment trop ridicule_

 _Oui vraiment bien trop ridule_

 _Tout le monde dit des choses absurdes_

 _Ont des contradictions dans leurs attitudes_

 _De plus quand je me sens en forme après avoir bien dormi_

 _J'entends autour de moi "Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais au lit?"_

 _Les gens ne savent décidément pas du tout ce qu'ils veulent_

 _Et moi, pendant ce temps-là, je rêve de leur casser la gueule_

 _Notre monde est vraiment trop ridicule_

 _Oui vraiment bien trop ridule_

 _Tout le monde dit des choses absurdes_

 _Ont des contradictions dans leurs attitudes_

 _Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin?_

 _Que je travaille? Que je ne foute rien?_

 _Fichez-moi la paix_

 _Laissez-moi faire ce qui me plait_

 _Ou tout simplement réfléchir_

 _Je ne ferai pas le pire_

 _Car moi, je ne suis pas absurde_

 _Je pourrais tout simplement avoir un équilibre dans mon attitude_

 _Notre monde est vraiment trop ridicule_

 _Oui vraiment bien trop ridule_

 _Mais pas moi car je vous le jure_

 _Je sais alterner sommeil et boulot dans mon attitude_

 _Oui, je sais alterner sommeil et boulot dans mon attitude_

L'ambiance était très agréable. Mais derrière tout cela, il y avait une triste vérité que personne ne voulait admettre: tous avaient peur de ce qui les attendraient à l'arrivée. C'est pourquoi ils faisaient tout pour éviter d'y penser en riant et en discutant joyeusement entre eux. Malheureusement, ils revinrent à la réalité lorsque le pilote leur annonça qu'il ne restait plus que deux heures de vol avant leur arrivée en Grèce. Ils n'avaient pas le choix: ils devaient se mettre à parler de choses sérieuses.

"-Je dois vous avouer une chose à laquelle je pense depuis le début de notre voyage, dit Saori

-Laquelle? demanda Shõko

-C'est à propos du Grand Pope.

-Arlès? demanda Seiya

-Nous savons que quand le Grand Pope précédent est mort, son frère Arlès a prit sa place. Seulement, je me demande si c'est réellement vrai.

-Tu veux dire que le Grand Pope précédent ne serait pas mort? demanda Shõko

-Alors, il y aurait deux Grands Popes? demanda Shun

-Je ne crois pas. Je pense qu'il n'y a toujours eu qu'un seul Grand Pope.

-Mais alors, si c'est vrai, l'ancien Grand Pope et Arlès sont la même personne, dit Hyôga

-Non, c'est impossible! s'exclama Seiya, Le Grand Pope que j'ai connu n'était pas comme Arlès. C'était un type bien.

-Je sais, Seiya. Mais je crois que le Grand Pope a deux visages.

- _Nani?!_

-Nous savons également qu'il est à la tête des Chevaliers. Nous connaissons déjà Aioros du Sagittaire, Aiolia du Lion, celui qui attaqué l'Île d'Andromède, Milo du Scorpion mais malheureusement, nous ignorons l'identité de celui qui a attaqué l'Île d'Equueleus ainsi que celui du Chevalier dont Shõko a revêtit l'Armure.

-Mais, théoriquement, il y a douze Chevaliers d'Or, non? demanda Seiya

-En effet. Et je crois bien que le Grand Pope est un autre Chevalier d'Or.

-Mais normalement, les Armures d'Or ne sont pas censées servir des causes monstrueuses, dit Shõko, Si les Chevaliers d'Or le font, c'est parce qu'ils pensent que le Grand Pope sert la justice. Alors, pourquoi le Grand Pope Arlès serait lui-même un Chevalier d'Or?

- _Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler de toutes les constellations,_ pensa Saori, _J'en avais tellement à retenir. De plus avec toutes ces Armures qui apparaissent de nulle part, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Jusqu'à il y a si peu de temps, je croyais que l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire était unique. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire maintenant?_

Lorsque nous arriverons, Panagiotis nous accueillera. Grâce à ma lettre, il nous montrera comment nous déplacer dans le Sanctuaire sans nous faire repérer.

-Nous avons vraiment eût de la chance qu'il ait envie de se débarrasser d'Arlès, dit Shõko, Sans lui, nous n'aurions pas su quoi faire."

 **.**

"-Seiya, où sommes-nous? demanda Shun

-C'est un amphithéâtre. C'est ici que j'ai fait mon dernier combat contre Cassios. C'est ce qui m'a permit d'obtenir l'Armure de Pégase.

-Ca me r appelle l'Arène en cratère sur l'Île d'Equueleus, dit Shõko, Les gradins étaient beaucoup plus serrés mais la scène plus profonde et plus large. Je m'y suis battue contre Rhilia et j'ai eu l'Armure d'Equueleus. Ca n'était pas de gaieté de coeur, croyez-moi. C'est après ça que je lui ai conseillé de venir ici pour avoir une Armure Sans Nom. Si seulement j'avais su les dangers qui s'y passaient.

-Elle va bien, maintenant, dit Saori d'une voix douce, Tout comme Leiko. Rassure-toi.

- _Elle a de la chance qu'un de ses Maîtres aille bien. Même si je suis triste que son Maître Eudoxe soit mort, je suis inquiet pour le mien. J'aimerais tant que Marine aille bien._

-Ah, vous êtes là, dit une voix masculine

-Panagiotis, dit Hyôga en reconnaissant cette voix, Mais pourquoi portez-vous ce masque et cette cape?

-Je préfère être discret. Je me suis dit que si on me voyait trop m'éloigner du Sanctuaire, je risquais de me faire repérer. Oh, c'est vous Saori Kido?

-Oui.

-Alors, c'est vous qui voulez renversé ce dingue d'Arlès? Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Soyez l a bienvenue au Sanctuaire.

-Merci

-Bon, assez bavardé. Venez vite avant qu'on se fasse repérer."

Il les guida jusqu'à un lieu qui ne plut pas aux Chevaliers.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette montagne? demanda Hyôga

-On n'est pas venu du Japon pour faire de l'escalade, ajouta Seiya"

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu ajouter un mot, une silhouette se révéla sur la falaise.

"-Qui est là? demanda Shõko

-Au final, vous êtes venus. Je vous attendais.

-Cette voix..., murmura Seiya

-C'est Shiryû, dit Saori"

Shiryû sauta de la falaise et rejoignit ses amis qui vinrent vers lui réjouis de voir qu'il semblait aller bien.

"-Shiryû, quand es-tu arrivé? demanda Seiya

-Merci Seiya. Kiki m'a apporté l'eau sacrée. _Il vaut mieux que je ne lui parle pas de la visite de Lamia et de sa potion. Si jamais c'est bien Shõko qui en est l'origine, ils ne savent toujours pas la vérité. Mais si c'est bien toi, sache que je te remercie également d'avoir prit autant de risques pour moi, Shõko. Je savais que tu avais un secret que tu ne pouvais partager avec personne et même si je ne m'attendais pas à une chose pareille,tu avais sûrement des raisons de faire ce que tu as ne te jugerai pas_

- _Il ne sait pas que j'ai aussi essayé de l'aider. A part lui, personne ne sait la vérité à mon sujet. Dans le fond, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne sais pas quelle aurait été sa ré je préfère ne pas le savoir._

-Shiryû, il n'y a pas un moyen pour tu retrouves la vue? demanda Seiya interrompant ainsi les pensées de son ami

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis toujours le même. Je suis même plus mature.

-Nous en sommes certains, dit Saori

-En tout cas, tu sembles en pleine forme **4** , dit Hyôga"

Panagiotis guida le groupe jusqu'à une montagne où se trouvaient un escalier menant à un Temple qu'il pointa du doigt. Ils semblaient être très nombreux, ce qui intrigua les jeunes gens.

"-Le premier Temple est là. C'est celui du Bélier.

-Du Bélier?

-Pourquoi nous montres-tu ce Temple? demanda Shõko

-Depuis ce Temple, vous devez traverser douze Temples. C'est la seule façon d'arriver jusqu'au Palais du Grand Pope. Dans chaque Temple, il y a un Chevalier d'Or.

-Alors, il y a bien douze Chevaliers d'Or, dit Hyôga

-Donc, nous devons vaincre tous les Chevaliers d'Or, dit Seiya

-Vous êtes très intelligent, jeunes gens, dit Panagiotis, Voici les douze Temples: le Bélier, le Taureau, les Gémeaux, le Cancer, le Lion, la Vierge, la Balance, le Scorpion, le Sagittaire, le Capricorne, le Verseau, les Poissons et enfin le Palais du Grand Pope. Mais laissez-moi vous prévenir: depuis les temps anciens, personne n'a jamais réussi à traverser les douze Temples.

-Hum? Alors, nous serons les premiers à le faire, dit Shõko d'une voix amusée, Pas vrai, cher frère?

-Bien entendu, répondit Seiya sur le même ton

-Allons-y Shõko, Seiya, les amis.

- _Hai._

-Hinhinhinhinhinhinhinhinhin!Je ne vous laisserai pas atteindre le Temple du Bélier!

- _Nani?!_

-Hahahahaha! Pauvres idiots! Dire qu'il a été si simple de faire croire que j'étais de votre côté pour vous tendre ce piège. J'ai fait croire que j'étais de votre côté afin d'être prêt à avertir de votre arrivée au Sanctuaire le jour où vous décideriez de venir. Et maintenant, vous êtes à ma merci!

-Oh!

-Je suis Ptolemy de la Flèche!

Par les Flèches Fantômes!"

Les flèches volaient dans tous les sens. Les Chevaliers ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tellement il y en avait. Ils ne pouvaient que bouger sans savoir quoi faire. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'un d'entre eux comprit ce qui se passait qu'ils purent réagir.

"-Calmez-vous, ce n'est qu'une illusion.

-Hein?"

Constatant qu'il avait raison, Shõko décida de réagir. Puisque ce Chevalier ne semblait pas dangereux, autant ne pas perdre de temps.

"-Dans ce cas,

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Oh!

-C'était facile. Mais pourquoi ont-t-ils envoyé un Chevalier aussi faible pour nous combattre?

-Parce que...le...le Grand Pope...m'a...m'avait...ordonné...de...de tuer...Saori Kido.

Cette tâche est presque accomplie.

- _Nandate?_ "

Derrière les Chevaliers, Saori hurla de douleur. Elle souffrait atrocement. Et pour cause, une flèche dorée venait d'atteindre son coeur. Une blessure était déjà visible et elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Constatant l'horreur qui arrivait, Seiya se mit à hurler.

"-Saori!

-Non! s'exclama Shõko

- _Suis-je morte? Cette douleur...Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_ "

 _Le jardin de la Résidence Kido, six ans plus tôt_

Tatsumi tenait Seiya par les cheveux. Celui-ci se débattit en vain.

"-Lâche-moi sale brute!

-Silence merdeux! Tu as entendu la demoiselle? Alors obéis tout de suite!"

A ces mots, il le jeta sur le sol. Les orphelins étaient inquiets mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa réagir quand la silhouette de la sale peste capricieuse et irrespectueuse vint devant Seiya. Elle avait une cravache dans ses mains, ce qui montrait que ses intentions étaient claires.

"-Seiya, mets-toi à quatre pattes et fais le cheval.

-Non!

-Tu oses refuser de m'obéir? Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu t'adresses?

-J'ai dit "Non!""

A ces mots, Saori frappa la joue de Seiya à l'aide de sa cravache.

"-Je te rappelle que si vous êtes sortis de l'orphelinat, c'est grâce à mon grand-père. Vous devez faire tout ce les Kido vous disent. Alors, tu vas obéir.

Aïe!

-Reviens ici!"

Shõ venait de lancer une pierre sur la joue de Saori. Avant que Tatsumi n'ait eût le temps de faire un geste, elle venait de rejoindre Seiya. Elle regarda la petite fille d'un air méprisant et plein de colère.

"-Alors, ça fait assez mal?

-Shõ, dit Seiya en souriant

-Vous osez vous rebeller et me regarder de haut? Je vais vous corriger!"

Saori tenta de faire subir à Shõ le même traitement que celui qu'elle avait infligé à Seiya. Heureusement, celui-ci retint la cravache de la tortionnaire avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre son ami. Ce qui déplut fortement à l'horrible fillette.

"-Lâche ça tout de suite!

-Vous avez vu ça?

-Ouais.

-Olalala!

-Ils vont encore s'attirer des ennuis.

-Dégagez! Laissez-la tranquille! dit Jabu en poussant Shõ et Seiya

Mademoiselle, moi, je veux bien faire le cheval pour vous.

-Tu vas quand même pas te rabaisser à faire ça? C'est humiliant, dit Shõ

-Laisse tomber, dit Seiya, Jabu n'est qu'un lèche-botte.

-La ferme! C'est grâce à la demoiselle qu'on n'est plus dans cet orphelinat. C'était même pas une vraie maison. Ici au moins, on a un vrai foyer.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois convaincu d'une chose pareille, dit Shõ

-Tais-toi, dit Jabu

Mademoiselle, asseyez-vous sur mon dos.

-Toi au moins, tu sais obéir, dit Saori en souriant, Allez, au galop!"

Jabu se faisait frapper les fesses par Saori qui semblait s'amuser de le faire souffrir avec sa cravache. Elle était toute réjouie de pouvoir galoper comme bon lui semblait. Jabu était un vrai cheval pour elle. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ou pas? N'importe qui aurait pu se poser la question face à une scène aussi violente.

"-Allez au galop! Au galop! Au galop! Au galop! Yaaah! Yaaah! Yaaah! Yaaah!Oh!" **5**

Lorsqu'elle aperçut une limousine arriver devant Tatsumi, elle devina rapidement l'identité de la personne qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur. Elle sauta du dos de Jabu qui tomba sur le sol et se précipita vers la silhouette.

"-Grand-père!Grand-père!"

Elle se précipita vers lui pour qu'il la prît dans ses bras mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il la regarda d'un air sévère. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Que lui reprochait-t-il?

"-Ecoute-moi Saori, tu as beaucoup de chance, tu sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois faire ce que tu fais à ces garçons. Regarde-les."

Saori se retourna vers les enfants que Mitsumasa Kido avait recueilli. Elle vit qu'ils s'étaient tous regroupés autour de Jabu dont les genoux saignaient abondamment.

"-Ils sont tous très malheureux. Et peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras aussi malheureuse qu'eux. Peut-être même plus. Alors, tu devras te regrouper autour d'eux et accepter une vie dure.

-Grand-père, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Réfléchis bien, Saori. Réfléchis bien.

-Grand-père."

Sur ces mots, Mitsumasa Kido laissa Saori seule. Cette dernière devina bien qu'il s'isolerait dans son bureau et n'en sortirait pas de la journée. Cela la rendit triste. Une fois de plus, il avait dit des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Une fois de plus, il ne jouerait pas avec elle. Une fois de plus, ils ne parleraient pas ensemble de tout et de rien. Une fois de plus, elle ne pourrait pas se confier à lui sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir chaque jour qui passait. Elle resta là mélancolique et repliée sur elle-même.

"- _J'ai beaucoup de chance? Je n'en suis pas sûre._ "

 _Retour au présent dans le Sanctuaire_

Saori manque de tomber sur le sol. Par chance, elle fut rapidement rattrapée par Shõko et Seiya qui la soutinrent dans sa chute.

"-Saori, tu m'entends? demanda Shõko très inquiète

-Saori! Saori! dit Seiya

-Je pensais que toutes les flèches qu'il avait lancées étaient des illusions, dit Hyôga

-Hahahahahahahahaha! Toute sauf une. Et personne ne peut retirer cette flèche d'or de son coeur. Seul le Grand Pope lui-même peut le faire.

- _Nandate?!_ s'exclama Shõko

-Mais il est trop tard.

-Hahahahahahahahaha!A moins que vous n'ayez atteint le palais du Grand Pope et ramené ce dernier ici, la flèche aura atteint le coeur de votre chère Saori et elle mourra dans douze heures, dit Ptolemy juste avant de mourir

-Dans douze heures? dit Shun, Alors, nous devons battre tous les Chevaliers d'Or et ramener le Grand Pope ici en une demi-journée.

-Si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, il faut traverser les douze temples le plus vite possible, dit Hyôga

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Saori seule ici, dit Shun soucieux

-Laissez-moi ici et allez-y, dit Saori, Dans le passé, vous avez souffert à cause de moi. Et maintenant, je ressens aussi les malheurs qu'infligent le monde de la Chevalerie. Tout ce que vous avez subit durant votre enfance, je le subis à mon tour.

-Saori..., murmura Shõko

-Chhh, dit Seiya d'une voix douce

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je dois surmonter ma souffrance si je veux être digne d'Athéna.

-Chhh, dit Shõko d'une voix douce

-Saori..., murmura Seiya

- _La vie doit être tellement dure pour Athéna_ , pensa Shõko, _Peut-être même plus qu'elle souffre plus qu'un humain._

Saori, nous reviendrons dans moins de douze heures.

-Tout ira bien, Saori, dit Seiya

-Je tiendrai bon."

Shõko et Seiya posèrent délicatement Saori sur le sol. Les Chevaliers partirent à regret et se mirent en route pour le premier temple. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour sauver Saori mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix de faire ce qui avait été dit par Ptolemy pour empêcher le pire d'arriver. Ils s'en allèrent incertains du sort de leur amie.

 **1** _Raviolis dont la contenance varie selon les différentes régions de Russie connue pour sa grande superficie;le plus souvent, cela peut être du bœuf, de l_ _'agneau_ _et du porc dans l_ _'Oural, parfois même de l'ours (sans déconner!) en Sibérie_

 **2** _Célèbre marque de bière japonaise_

 **3** _Cf "Saintia Shõ:Shõko,l'Ombre des Chevaliers-Arc Sanctuaire-1ère partie:Chapitre 5"_

 **4** _IL EST TOUJOURS AVEUGLE!IL EST PAS EN PLEINE FORME,ESPECE D'ABRUTI!_

 **5** _"Saori: Oh, ma vie défile devant mes yeux._

 _On va faire comme dans les vidéo-cassettes bizarres de pépé. Allez hue, cochonne! Je sais que t'aimes ça._

 _Et je n'ai aucun regret."_

 _Extrait de CZDA Maison 1, StateAlchemist_

 _Et voilà! C'était le début de la suite^^Ca me fait encore du boulot. Enfin, je dis ça, je fais surtout ça pour le fun. Après tout, l'écriture de la première partie de l'Arc du Sanctuaire m'a prit presque un an. Et ouais, tant que ça. Je me demande combien l'écriture de douze heures va me prendre. Autant? Plus?Je préfère ne pas me l'imaginer. Je le rappelle pour ceux qui ont lu la première partie, je prévois d'aller jusqu'à Hadès et d'ajouter un Arc original. Si, si. Est-ce que j'y arriverai? J'espère._

 _A la prochaine:)_


	2. Chapitre 1:Le Bélier et le Septième Sens

_Bonjour. Puisque je n_ _'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui, autant faire un résumé rapide des évènements précédents._ _Après une tentative de meurtre sur une déesse à l_ _'aide d'une flèche d'or judicieusement entre ses deux seins,les Chevaliers de Bronze apprennent qu'ils n'ont que douze heures pour la cela, ils doivent ramener le Grand Pope auprès d'elle afin qu'il retire la flèche d'or. Bien qu'il soit leur ennemi juré, ils sont sûrs qu'il acceptera de le faire s'ils leur demandent gentiment.N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de laisser leur déesse eux. Les Chevaliers partent combattre les Chevaliers d'Or afin d'atteindre le Palais du Grand Pope avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 **Chapitre 1:Le Bélier et Le Septième Sens**

"-Voilà le Temple du Bélier, dit Hyôga après que les Chevaliers eurent commencé à parcourir les escaliers

-Allons-y, dit Seiya"

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire le moindre mouvement un énorme rocher manqua de tomber sur le groupe.

"-Dispersez-vous! hurla Shõko"

Les jeunes garçons firent bien d'écouter leur belle amie. S'ils n'avaient pas bougés, ils se seraient fait aplatir tous en même temps. La trajectoire de ce rocher avait été bien trop précise pour que sa chute soit due au hasard. Quelqu'un avait sûrement guidé ce dernier jusqu'aux Chevaliers. Mais qui?

"-Je vous attendais.

- _Cette voix..._ pensa Shiryû

-Mu de Jamir! s'exclama Shõko en reconnaissant l'homme qu'elle avait vu en rêve

-Alors, vous êtes le gardien du Temple du Bélier? demanda Seiya

-Mais c'est impossible! dit Shun, Je vous croyais de notre côté.

-Mu, essayeriez-vous de nous empêchez de passer? demanda Hyôga

-Que feriez-vous si c'était le cas? demanda Mu

-Mu, vous n'êtes sérieux? demanda Shun qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

-C'est impossible! s'exclama Shiryû, Aux Cinq Pics, vous m'avez sauvé quand j'étais en mauvaise posture et vous avez dit être de notre côté.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, dit Seiya, Nous n'avons que douze heures pour sauver Athéna.

-Mu, vous ne nous arrêterez pas! dit Shõko déterminée

-Shõ, laisse-moi m'occuper de lui, dit Shiryû, Mu, je serai votre adversaire!"

Le Dragon courut vers le Bélier afin de l'affronter. Les Chevaliers ne savaient pas comment réagir face à la détermination de leur ami. Contrairement à eux, lui ne savait pas quelle était la puissance des Chevaliers d'Or. Hélas, il la découvrit quand le Bélier arrêta Shiryû d'un seul doigt.

"-Shiryû, est-ce que ça va? demanda Shun

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Maître Mu l'a à peine effleuré.

-Kiki! dit Shõko surprise de voir l'enfant au Sanctuaire

-Shõ, le Bouclier du Dragon, dit Seiya"

Le Bouclier de Shiryû était en train de partir en lambeaux. Mais que se passait-t-il? Si Mu l'avait à peine effleuré, il n'y avait aucune raison que les choses se passent ainsi.

"-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Mu, Ces Armures ont trop combattu. A cause de cela, elles sont en piteux état. Je l'ai à peine touchée et l'un des plus puissants Boucliers au monde commence déjà à s'effriter. Kiki, regarde ces Armures de plus près.

- _Hai._ "

A ce moment-là, Kiki se précipita vers Shõko et forma un cercle avec devant son Armure qu'il fit circuler tout au long de cette dernière.

"-Je sais que cela vous surprendre, dit Mu, Mais c'est simplement pour m'aider à réparer vos Armures de manière précise et minutieuse.

-Pourquoi?

-Kiki a le pouvoir de voir à travers la matière.

-QUOI?! s'exclama Shõko"

Un tel pouvoir était trop dangereux. Si Kiki était capable de faire ceci, il ne pouvait qu'inspecter les Armures mais aussi voir à travers elles, ce qui voulait dire que...

"-Heu...peut-être que Kiki a assez regardé l'Armure de Shõ, dit Seiya en se précipitant vers Equueleus, Il peut peut-être passer à nous, non?

-Il faut que je regarde attentivement toutes les Armures, dit Mu

-Mais...

-Ecoute Equueleus, si toi et tes compagnons ont quelque chose à cacher, je sais que ça n'a sûrement rien à voir avec Athéna. Tu as été un digne Chevalier du Zodiaque jusqu'ici. Alors, laisse Kiki inspecter ton Armure. Quant à toi Kiki, tiens ta langue.

-Oui Maitre Mu."

Au bout d'un certain temps, Kiki avait finit d'inspecter les Armures. Il hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation. Cependant, il eut un petit sourire en coin. Il prit le Bélier par l'épaule afin que ce dernier se penche vers lui. Shõko voulut avancer mais Shiryû lui retint le bras. Cela la surprit mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Mu, lui, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation puis se tourna vers les Chevaliers.

"-Je vois ce qui s'est passé, dit le Bélier, En temps normal, les Armures peuvent se régénérer elles-mêmes mais vos les vôtres ont trop souffert. De même, le cosmos d'un humain peut guérir tout seul mais...

-Attendez Mu, que comptez-vous faire?

-Shõ, Maître Mu ne pense qu'à votre bien.

-Alors, pourquoi nous empêche-t-il de passer? demanda Seiya, On a pas le temps de vous écouter parler de nos Armures. Nous sommes pressés.

-Il a raison Mu, dit Shõko, nous n'avons que douze heures pour...

-L'ennemi est très puissant. Si vous traversez les Douze Temples du Zodiaque avec des Armures dans un état pareil, elles seront réduites en poussière et vous ne réussirez qu'à vous faire tuer...jeune fille.

-Fermez-la Mu! dit Seiya conscient que Shiryû ne devait pas savoir la vérité

-Alors vous savez, dit le Dragon

- _Nani?!_

-Oh!

-Shiryû, depuis quand?

-Depuis que je suis devenu vous ai dit que mes autres sens s'étaient développés.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai fait une erreur ce jour-là?

-...

-C'est lorsque j'ai pris tes mains pour te montrer mon soutien, c'est ça?

-Elles sont trop fines pour être celles d'un homme, Shõko **1**. Tu aurais dû t'en douter. Mais je comprends que tu n'aies pas réfléchi. Tu avais envie de me montrer que je n'étais pas seul, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Votre amitié est très touchante, dit Mu, Mais elle ne sera pas suffisante pour vous aider à franchir les obstacles qui vous attendent. Vos ennemis sont des Chevaliers d'Or. Le seul moyen pour vous de parvenir à triompher est de réparer vos Armures.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, dit Shõko, Après tout, ils peuvent atteindre la vitesse de la lumière.

-C'est une bonne chose que vous sachiez déjà cela. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas tout. Ils sont bien plus puissants que ce que vous pouvez sont au-dessus de tous les Chevaliers. Ils sont réputés comme étant les plus fort de tous. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez: votre inquiétude, votre peur...Mais avant de vous battre, vous devez vous découvrir vous-même. La chose est impossible avec des Armures en mauvais état.

-Mu..., dit Shõ

-Malheureusement, il me faudra une heure pour réparer vos Armures. Qu'en penses-tu jeune fille?"

Shõko se tourna vers ses réalisa qu'elle ne pensa pas à sa sécurité. Non, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ne pas prendre le risque de mettre ses compagnons en péril. Si les Armures étaient vraiment en mauvais état et que les adversaires aussi forts que Mu le disait, il fallait qu'ils aient des Armures prête à se battre en minimisant les risques. Cela les retarderait pour aller jusqu'au Palais du Grand Pope mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que celle-ci.

"-Très bien, Mu,dit-t-elle, Vous avez raison. Nous nous emportés car nous étions anxieux. Réparez nos Armures. **2** "

 **.**

"-Quelque chose te tracasse? demanda Mu à Shõko alors que celle-ci était restée pendant une partie du temps où il réparait les Armures

-C'est juste que...j'ai été surprise que vous ayez voulu réparer mon Armure

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi vous semblez prêt à me laisser partir au combat avec les autres malgré mon genre.

-Pourquoi?

-Jusqu'ici, tous les hommes que j'ai croisé refusaient de se battre contre moi parce que je suis une femme ou m'ont dit que je n'étais pas à ma place dans la monde de la Chevalerie. Mais vous, vous ne m'avez fait ni reproche, ni demander de rester dans votre Temple en attendant que la bataille soit terminée. Pourquoi?

-Je te l'ai dit, jeune fille. Tu as été un digne Chevalier du Zodiaque jusqu'ici. De plus, si tes amis te laissent te battre à leurs côtés, c'est parce qu'ils te font confiance. Cela est suffisant pour que tu partes à cette grande bataille."

Ces mots firent sourire Shõko. Enfin quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait pas à justifier ses capacités malgré le fait qu'elle fut de l'autre genre. Il avait suffit que le Bélier vît que les amis d'Equueleus lui faisaient confiance pour l'estimer tout à fait capable de se battre. Cela la toucha plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

"-J'ai encore du travail, dit Mu, Tu devrais te distraire en attendant que j'aie terminé.

-Vous avez raison, dit Shõko avant de quitter la pièce."

Elle alla retrouver ses amis qui étaient allés près d'une falaise. Ils regardaient autour d'eux afin de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les environs du Sanctuaire afin de mieux se repérer dans ce dernier. Après tout, le lieu était gigantesque et lors d'une bataille comme celle-ci, il valait mieux savoir comment se déplacer.

"-Nous nous sommes trompés, dit Shiryû

-Tu as raison, dit Seiya, Mu est très gentil.

-C'est vrai, dit Shõko en souriant, Et il est intelligent."

Le sourire de Shõko surprit Seiya. Il se demanda bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle dît une telle chose au sujet du Bélier. Etait-t-il donc encore plus gentil qu'il ne le pensait?

"-Oh, venez voir! dit Shun"

Au loin, on pouvait voir une immense horloge. Son centre était également bien visible. Le plus étrange était qu'elle ne semblait pas composée d'aiguilles ou de chiffres. Non, sa composition était différente. Elle contenait des dessins et à côté d'eux des flammes bleues. Pour quelle raison?

"-Cette horloge est gigantesque! s'exclama Shõko

-On doit pouvoir la voir de n'importe quel endroit, dit Shiryû, Regardez, toutes les flammes représentent l'un des douze signes du zodiaque.

-Douze signes du zodiaque, une horloge, dit Seiya, Mais alors...

-Oui, dit Hyôga, Chaque flamme s'éteint au bout d'une heure.

-Alors, nous devons vite arriver au Palais du Grand Pope, dit Seiya

-Oh! La flamme du Bélier vient de s'éteindre! s'exclama Shõko"

Ayant très peur pour leur déesse, ils retournèrent vite auprès de Mu, celui-ci se tourna vers eux et se releva.

"-J'ai fini, dit-t-il"

Réjouis, les Chevaliers revêtirent enfin leurs Armures heureux de pouvoir enfin commencer réellement le combat.

"-C'est incroyable! dit Shõko, On dirait qu'elles vibrent ensemble.

-C'est comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une, dit Seiya

-Quelle puissance! s'exclama Shun

-Elles ont repris vie, dit Hyôga

-J'ai l'impression de l'entendre respirer, dit Shiryû

-Nous sommes enfin prêts, dit Shõko, Merci Mu.

-Il vous reste peu de temps. Partez n'oubliez pas, le pouvoir des Chevaliers d'Or dépasse les limites de ce que vous connaissez. Mais ne soyez pas trop effrayés par cela. Sachez que la vraie puissance d'un Chevalier ne dépend pas de la qualité de son Armure mais de son cosmos. Écoutez-moi bien, seul le Chevalier qui parviendra à faire brûler et exploser son cosmos sera le vainqueur. Si les Chevaliers d'Or sont si puissants, c'est parce qu'ils maîtrisent parfaitement leurs cosmos.

-Oh! s'exclama Shõko

-Vous devez penser que la puissance de leurs cosmos se dégage de leur âme, de leurs esprits ou de leurs facultés physique. C'est en partie vrai. Mais en réalité, la base du cosmos est le Septième Sens.

-Le Septième Sens? demanda Shõko

-Tous les humains possèdent cinq sens, dit Hyôga

-Le sixième sens est l'instinct, dit Shun

-Alors le Septième Sens serait au-delà du sixième sens? **3** demanda Shiryû"

Mu acquiesça en signe d'approbation.

"-Mais si nous ne parvenons pas à le maîtriser, nous n'aurons aucune chance face aux Chevaliers d'Or, dit Shõko

-En effet. Et malheureusement, personne ne peut vous guider à la découverte du Septième Sens. Vous devrez le découvrir vous-même.

-J'ai compris Mu, dit Shõko, Notre volonté de vaincre aura beau être forte, nous ne pourrons pas gagner si nous n'élevons pas notre cosmos au Septième Sens.

-Vite! Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps. Dépêchez-vous!

-Shõ, Seiya, Maître Mu et moi, on veillera sur mademoiselle Saori.

-Merci Kiki, dit Seiya

-Merci Kiki, dit Shõko, Mais je m'appelle Shõko.

-Hihi, dit Kiki embarrassé

-Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga, Shun, allons-y!"

Mu regarda les Chevaliers de Bronze partir en courant, avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de tristesse sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne furent plus visibles dans son champ de vision. Il fit signe à Kiki de le suivre. Le Maître et l'apprenti descendirent les marches jusqu'à arriver près de Saori blessée. Celle-ci effrayée voulut se dégager mais ne put rien faire à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps.

"-N'ayez pas peur, Athéna, dit Mu d'une voix douce

-Qui...qui êtes-vous? demanda Saori

-Je suis Mu, le Chevalier du Bélier. Je suis un ami de Shiryû. Ne craignez rien. Je suis venu vous protéger en attendant le retour des Chevaliers de Bronze. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. **4** "

Saori afficha un sourire plein de reconnaissance face à ce nouveau protecteur. Elle avait beau éprouver une douleur physique, elle n'avait pas peur; car elle savait que le Grand Pope avait beau avoir mit de nombreux Chevaliers de son côté, il suffisait que certains surent qu'elle était la vraie Athéna afin que l'espoir revint pour le Sanctuaire ainsi que pour la protection du monde.

 **1** _Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit pas ici de sexisme mais d'un fait bel et bien scientifique. Même si certaines femmes font autant de sport que certains hommes, elles restent moins musclées que ces derniers car la chaleur qu'elles génèrent lorsqu'elles sont en plein effort ne se répartie pas intégralement dans leurs muscles mais également dans leurs appareils reproducteurs pour les maintenir "en forme" en cas de grossesse. Cependant, une sportive professionnelle sera toujours bien plus musclée qu'un homme faisant du jogging tous les weekend car elle s'est entrainée bien plus longtemps que lui pour avoir une musculature dite "parfaite" pour son image et surtout parce que c'est son boulot contrairement à un homme qui court occasionnellement pour se détendre. Cependant, un sportif professionnel sera toujours plus musclé qu'une sportive professionnelle à cause de cette différence scientifique mais la différence ne sera pas forcément flagrante et cela n'empêche pas les deux genres d'être aussi compétents l'un que l'autre sur le terrain sportifs. Il y a également des exceptions à la règle due à l'hérédité mais là, il faudrait des pages entières pour toute les expliquer._

 **2** _"_ _Hum… Un type au look ambigu qui vit loin de toute juridiction avec un gosse à moitié à poil qui s'appelle Kiki… Aucune raison de pas lui faire confiance! (_ _ _se tournant vers ses compagnons__ _) Allez, tout le monde cul nu!_ _"_

 _CDZA Maison 1 StateAlchemist_

 **3** _"Shiryû:_ _Moi j'arrive même pas à en avoir cinq, alors un Septième…_ _"_

 _CDZA Maison 1 StateAlchemist_

 **4** _Alors, pourquoi tu te casses dès que toute la garde du Grand Pope se pointe, abruti?_

 _ET DE UN! Même s'il me reste encore beaucoup à faire, j'aime beaucoup écrire cette fic, en particulier cette partie-là. Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir avoir eût le temps de la commencer plus tôt. Mais en attendant de pouvoir la continuer, je vous laisser sur cette citation._

" _KIKI: (_ _ _se penchant au-dessus de Saori__ _) Hum ?_

 _MÛ: Bon alors ça, tu vois, c'est c'qu'on appelle une fille._

 _KIKI: Fiiiiiiille._

 _MÛ: Ouais. Des seins, une robe, les cheveux longs... Une fille._

 _KIKI: Euh... Mais la Flèche d'Or en plein coeur, c'est normal ?_

 _MÛ: Alors là, tu m'poses une colle._ _"_

 _CDZA Maison 2 StateAlchemist_


	3. Chapitre 2:Le Taureau Humanoïde-P1

_Bonjour, tout le monde. Et oui, ça faisait longtemps. Faut dire qu_ _'entre plusieurs trucs IRL et le fait que je me suis intéressée à d'autres trucs que l'univers Saint Seiya ces derniers temps, j'ai eu envie de m'accorder un peu de repos sur celle-ci. D'autant plus qu'entre temps, je n'avais pas trop été satisfaite de mon style dans la fic précédente (Shõko, l'Ombre des Chevaliers) et que parfois, j'en faisais trop dans les répliques et la narration qui pouvaient être lourds. Bon, soyons honnêtes, je n'écrirai non plus un chapitre par jour. Juste quand j'aurai le temps. En attendant, bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 2** _ **partie 1**_ **: Le dédale du Taureau** _ **POV Shõko**_

"-Voilà le Temple du Taureau, dit Shõko

-C'est bizarre, dit Hyôga, Je ne ressens aucun cosmos.

-Ma chaîne ne réagit pas non plus, dit Shun

-S'il n'y a personne, on peut y aller, dit Seiya sûr de lui

-Non attends, dit Shiryû, C'est trop..."

Mais c'était trop tard. Seiya était déjà parti en courant.

"...facile.

-On n'a plus le choix, dit Shõko, Faut foncer maintenant. Allez, venez."

Ils coururent à leur tour. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'entrée. Mais lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à traverser le Temple, ils tombèrent brutalement sur le sol.

"-J'y crois pas! dit Shõko, On dirait qu'il y a un mur.

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Seiya en se relevant

-Je ne permettrai à personne d'entrer dans le Temple du Taureau! tonna une voix, Je suis Aldébaran, le Chevalier du Taureau et personne ne franchira ce Temple tant que je serai là. **1**

-Mais pourquoi ma chaîne ne ressent-t-elle pas sa présence?

-Il est peut-être capable de nous la cacher, suggéra Shiryû

-Merde! dit Hyôga, Alors, Mu disait peut-être la vérité. Les Chevaliers d'Or sont trop puissants pour nous."

Shõko secoua discrètement le bras de Seiya. Comprenant le message, celui-ci se pencha tendit l'oreille vers elle.

"-Seiya, on ne peut pas se laisser impressionner par une Armure d'Or et un boeuf. La clé, c'est le cosmos. Il faut le faire exploser. Et rappelle-toi, on a notre lien. Si on s'y prend à deux contre lui en nous en servant, ça le déstabilisera.

-Tu as raison, Shõ. Saori a besoin de nous. On ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer. _Ne t'inquiète pas Saori. Je reviendrai pour toi._

- _Shõko, Seiya,_ _j'ai confiance en vous. Tant que j'aurai des forces, je ferai tout pour vivre. Mon temps dans ce monde n'est pas encore fini._

 _-Saori, je t'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne te jamais laisserai mourir. Jamais._ "

 **.**

"-Les gars, Seiya et moi, on va l'attaquer, dit Shõko, Vous, profitez-en pour traverser son Temple.

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Maintenant! dit Shiryû"

Malheureusement, la tentative échoua. Tandis que l'attaque fut repoussa, les trois autres Chevaliers tombèrent sur le sol.

"-Quoi?! s'exclama Shõko

-On l'a frappé avec deux attaques en même temps mais il n'a rien, constata Seiya étonné

-Je vous l'ai dit. Vous ne franchirez pas le Temple du Taureau. Et ce n'est pas en m'attaquant à deux que cela vous rendra plus puissant contre moi. Vous êtes des Chevaliers de Bronze et moi, un Chevalier d'Or. Il faut me vaincre pour passer. Et cela vous est impossible.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Shõko, Nous venons à peine de commencer le combat, Aldébaran. _Mu m'a parfaitement décrit le Septième Sens. Il suffit que je pousse mon cosmos à son paroxysme pour le découvrir. Je gagnerai._

 _Hein? Mais pourquoi croise-t-il les bras?_

-C'est quoi cette position, Aldébaran? demanda Seiya, Tu abandonnes déjà?

-Héhéhéhé! Pour affronter des Chevaliers de Bronze, je n'ai pas besoin de posture de combat. Ma victoire est assurée.

-Quoi?! s'exclamèrent la soeur et le frère de coeur"

Les carreaux du Temple se soulevèrent séparant ainsi Equueleus et Pégase dans l'immense dédale d'un labyrinthe venant de se former. Trop déstabilisés, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir et quand ils réalisèrent pleinement ce qui s'était passé, ils furent terrorisés.

"-Seiya!

-Shõ!

-Héhéhéhé! Vous m'avez attaqué à deux. C'était une bonne idée. Ce qui vous rend forts, c'est votre lien spirituel. Celerus et Pégase resteront peut-être immortels à travers ces Armures mais vous, non. Vous ne pouvez rien si vous êtes séparés. Et aucune de vos attaques ne peut effleurer ces murs. Seul moi peut le faire.

-Oh!"

Les murs tombaient comme des dominos. Par chance, Shõko était agile et parvenait à les éviter. Mais le fait que de ne pas savoir pas ce qui arrivait à son frère de coeur l'inquiétait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer.

"-Seiya!Seiya!Où es-tu? Seiya! Réponds-moi! Et moi, où est-ce que je suis? Ohé! Seiya!

-Hahahahaha! Tu ferais mieux de te soucier de toi-même, Equueleus.

-Aldébaran! Comment as-tu fait pour te déplacer jusqu'ici?

-Je peux me déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière et je connais assez bien ces labyrinthes pour savoir comment mes adversaires s'y déplacent. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. D'abord, je m'occupe de toi. Ensuite, je me charge de ce cher Pégase.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

'

 _Comment a-t-il fait? Il a réussi à repousser mon est si homme...a vraiment la force d'un Taureau. Il reste immobile et pourtant, il parvient à m'attaquer. Mais...Ses bras? Pourquoi il les garde croisés?_

-Je vais te faire connaître le repos éternel. Prends ça!"

A ces mots, Aldébaran envoya une immense attaque sur Shõko qui la projeta sur plusieurs piliers qu'il avait créé. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol en serrant les dents pour gémissant de douleur.

"-Héhéhé!

-Ah! On dirait que mes os se brisent à chaque fois qu'il me frappe.

-Ton Armure...Elle a été réparée par Mu, n'est-ce pas? Elle est résistante pas tu souffres quand même. Réparée ou non, une Armure de Bronze reste une Armure de Bronze. Elle s'effritera au moindre coup. C'est pourquoi je t'achèverai maintenant pour abréger tes souffrances.

-Sûrement pas!"

Alors qu'Aldébaran s'apprêta à écraser Shõko avec sa tête et son casque à cornes en or, celle-ci l'arrêta à l'aide de ses mains.

"-Idiot! Si tu résistes davantage, tu ne feras que souffrir encore plus. Allons, tu te fais du mal inutilement. Si tu arrêtes de lutter, je t'épargnerai une longue agonie et t'accorderai une mort sans douleur

-Gnnn...Me tuer avec gentillesse, c'est ça?

-Allons, ne sois pas cynique. Tu t'es toi-même mis dans cette situation. Alors, assumes les conséquences de ce que tu as fait. Mon crâne est aussi résistant que du fer et ce casque est en or. Tu n'as aucune chance.

- _Ah, ses cornes! Mes veines vont exploser._

-Je vais t'enterrer ici. Ce Temple sera ton tombeau.

-AH!"

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait sous les gravats, Shõko eût tout juste le temps d'entendre Aldébaran lui dire:

"-Des Chevaliers de Bronze défiant des Chevaliers d'Or était une chose absurde. Tu dois t'en rendre compte maintenant, Equueleus."

'

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je me sens toute si je n'avais plus aucun sens. Se battre contre un Chevalier d'Or. C'était vraiment impossible? Et si Aldébaran avait raison? Si j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans Seiya? Je ne sens plus rien. Je ne vois rien. Alors, je suis en train de mourir?

-Shõ õko!

-Sa...Saori?

-Shõko, tu m'as fait une promesse. Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de toi.

-Est-ce que j'ai des hallucinations?Non, c'est bien Saori. Son cosmos qui me réchauffe! Même si je perds mes sens, je le perçois."

'

"-Athéna! Maître Mu, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela un jour, Kiki. Le cosmos d'Athéna se dégage juste sous nos yeux. Jusqu'ici, peu de Chevaliers l'ont vu ou même sentis. Toi qui n'es pas encore un Chevalier, tu le vois.

-Ouah!"

'

"-Bouges-toi Shõko!

-Leiko. Il n'y a que toi pour dire des choses comme ça. Non, je ne dois pas mourir. J'ai encore trop de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas eu de réponses, des personnes à qui j'ai fait des promesses. Et je t'en faite une, Saori. Je dois la tenir. Mais comment faire pour battre Aldébaran?

-Allez Shõko, relèves-toi! Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai appris."

 _L'Île d'Equueleus, trois ans auparavant_

Leiko tenait un Tantõjutsu **2** entre ses deux mains. Shõko, elle, ne portait rien. Et pourtant, son Deuxième Maître l'affrontait comme si elle était armée. Cela l'épuisait; ou plutôt l'effrayait. Pourquoi un duel totalement inégal?

"-Relève-toi tout de suite, Shõ! Vite! Pour contrer l'attaque de ton adversaire, tu dois l'analyser et la comprendre dans son intégralité."

A ces mots, elle approcha la lame près de sa tunique comme si elle allait déchirer. Cela terrifia Shõko qui ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement à l'idée que son Maître la déchirât. Lorsqu'elle l'ôta, Shõko fit tout pour retenir un soupir de soulagement... Avant que la lame ne passe près de sa joue comme si elle allait l'effleurer. Heureusement, Leiko finit par l'ôter au bout de peu de temps.

"-L'assaut des Onna-Buggeisha **3** est une attaque que tu ne pourras parer que si tu en comprends le fonctionnement.

-Mais comment tu veux que je fasse pour comprendre ça? Les Onna-Buggeisha sont des femmes. Moi, je veux apprendre le combat des Samouraïs avec un Katana.

 _Désolée de te faire croire que tu me force à faire ça, Leiko. Si j'pouvais, j'aurais montré que je suis contente de ce que tu veux qu'on fasse aujourd'hui. Mais si je le fais, on pourrait découvrir mon secret._

-Ecoute-moi bien...cher disciple. Primo, je suis ton Deuxième Maître. Quand Maître Eudoxe te confie à moi, c'est moi qui décide ce que je t'apprends. Tu n'es pas là pour t'amuser, tu es là pour devenir un Chevalier. Deuzio, je ne peux que t'apprendre ce que j'ai appris; Hors, la forme de combat Samouraï que je connais est féminine. Si tu veux avoir des connaissances de combat Samouraï, ce seront les combats féminins ou rien du tout. Alors, tu vas devoir te mettre dans la peau d'une femme. C'est clair?

-Bon d'accord. Mais c'est humiliant.

 _Non, au contraire, ça fait du bien. Même si j suis toujours obligée de porter ces foutues fringues qui cachent mon vrai âce à toi, je me sens enfin femme. seulement je pouvais te le dire_

-Ok. Cette fois, ça ira.

 _Je ne vois aucun point faible. C'est où que je dois attaquer? Elle est déjà prête à attaquer._

-Tu comprends, Shõ? Les meilleures techniques doivent être à la fois offensives et défensives.

-Offensives et défensives?

-L'issue dépend des secondes suivant cette attaque. Une fois le Tantõjutsu sorti de son fourreau, l'adversaire doit être achevée. Mais si l'attaquante échoue, le Tantõjutsu dégainé perd tout son pouvoir.A ce moment-là, elle ne peut que mourir. On peut donc dire également que le Tantõjutsu est mort. A toi de jouer.

- _Le T_ _ant_ _õ_ _jutsu_ _est mort quand il est dégainé?_

 _J'ai compris!_ "

Shõko regarda attentivement son Deuxième Maître. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas dégainé. Elle était prête à se battre le moment venu. Leiko pouvait agir à n'importe quel moment. Il fallait donc qu'elle fût prête à réagir à n'importe quel moment. Mais elle eût une meilleure idée. Ce fut elle qui décida d'attaquer en première. A ce moment-là, Leiko sortit le Tantõjutsu de son fourreau.

- _Son arme est dégainé du fourreau, elle n'est plus efficace. Le T_ _ant_ _õ_ _jutsu_ _de Leiko est mort._ "

A ce moment-là, Leiko attaqua Shõko avec le Tantõjutsu.

"- _Maintenant._ "

Shõko, n'ayant plus peur, parvint à esquiver le Tantõjutsu. Surprise, Leiko ne réagit pas et Shõko en profita pour arrêter l'arme à l'aide de ses mains. Leiko essaya de dégager son Tantõjutsu des mains de sa disciple mais, malgré ses efforts, elle n'y parvint pas. Shõko la frappa dans le ventre à l'aide de son pied, ce qui la fit tomber sur le sol.

"-Bravo, Shõ.

-Leiko...

-Que se passe-t-il ici?

-Maître Eudoxe?

-Hum, un Tantõjutsu. Je vois que Leiko t'apprends des choses, comment dire? Particulières, Shõ.

-Maître Eudoxe...

-Leiko, pour une future Femme-Chevalier, ce genre de leçon peut être toléré, mais en temps normal, on n'apprend pas la discipline Onna-Buggeisha à un futur Chevalier du Zodiaque.

-Mais Maître Eudoxe...

-Leiko, je crois que je suis clair.

-Attendez Maître Eudoxe, je vais vous expliquer. C'est ma faute.

-Que veux-tu dire par ta faute, Shõ?

-Vous savez que Leiko et moi, on est les seuls japonais de l'Île d'Equueleus. Ben voilà, mon pays me manque et je me suis dit que ça aurait été bien d'apprendre les combats des Samouraïs que j'avais toujours rêvé d'apprendre là-bas quand j'étais petit mais que j'avais pas eu le temps de faire parce que j'ai dû venir ici. Et puis, je m'étais dit que ça aurait pu ajouter quelque chose à mon entrainement. Alors, j'ai demandé à Leiko si elle connaissait les combats Samouraïs et pouvait me les apprendre parce que ça aurait pu ajouter quelque chose à mon entrainement. Seulement, elle connait que la discipline Onna-Buggeisha. Quand elle m'a dit ce que c'était, j'ai dit que c'était pas grave, que j'avais tellement envie d'apprendre un machin Samouraï même si c'était un truc de fille parce que je voulais vraiment savoir des trucs sur comment ils se battaient. Enfin plutôt elles vu que là, on parle de trucs de filles.

-Bon d'accord. Leiko ne sera pas punie cette fois-ci puisqu'elle voulait te faire plaisir. Mais n'oublie pas ceci, Shõ: tu n'es pas là pour t'amuser, tu es là pour remporter l'Armure d'Equueleus. Si tu veux apprendre des choses sur les VRAIS Samouraïs, attends d'être revenu au Japon. Tu pourras chercher tous les _sensei_ que tu voudras.

-Oui, Maître Eudoxe.

-Enfin, je suis tout de même content que tu sembles apprécier certaines leçons. Alors pour t'encourager, à partir de demain, tu te lèveras une heure plus tôt et tu auras une leçon supplémentaire.

-Mais...

-Ah. Ne proteste pas ou ce sera deux heures plus tôt.

-Oui, Maître Eudoxe.

-Quant à toi Leiko, je vais te dire ceci/ Je sais que Shõ est très persuasif avec sa tête d'ange mais tu le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il a le diable au corps. Ne cède plus aussi facilement à ses exigences. Souviens-toi, les disciples ne doivent pas avoir ce qu'ils veulent mais ce dont ils ont besoin.

-Oui, Maître Eudoxe.

-Et rappelle-toi de ceci :je sais que certaines de tes connaissances te sont chères et que tu veux les transmettre à de nouvelles générations; mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de les enseigner à Shõ parce qu'un jour, il sera un homme. Alors, je ne veux plus voir ce genre de choses pour l'instant. Tu ne les enseigneras que si tu as UNE disciple, d'accord?

-D'accord, Maître Eudoxe.

-Mais Maître Eudoxe, c'est moi qui ai fait un capr...

-La discussion est close.

-Oui Maître Eudoxe.

-Bien.

Bon, je vais vous laisser toutes les deux, j'ai à faire. Leiko, range ce Tantõjutsu. Qu'il ne soit plus entre tes mains quand je te confie Shõ.

-Oui, Maître Eudoxe"

'

"-Leiko...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Merci d'avoir menti pour m'aider.

-On est tous les deux ses disciples. Et entre disciples, on s'entraide. Même quand l'autre disciple est son Maître.

-...

Désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur les Samouraïs.

- _Oh non! Je ne peux la laisser dire ça!_

Tu veux que je te dise? On s'en fiche des Samouraïs.

-Shõ!

- _C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai dit n'importe quoi parce que je suis obligée de me cacher et voilà que Maître Eudoxe t'engueule juste parce que t'as voulu m'enseigner une chose qui compte pour toi. Si je pouvais te le dire, tu saurais que je suis contente de connaître l'existence des Onna-Buggeisha. Savoir qu'il y en a prouve que tout ce que pensent les Chevaliers sur nous est faux. Et un jour, je leur prouverai. Tu n'auras plus à subir à tout ça._ Maître Eudoxe a tort de ne pas toujours te laisser enseigner ce que tu veux mais il a raison quand il dit que les disciples doivent pas avoir ce qu'ils veulent mais ce dont ils ont besoin. Si tu peux pas m'apprendre les techniques Samouraï, tant pis. Tu pourras toujours m'apprendre autre chose qui me sera plus utile pour être un Chevalier. Après tout, c'était pas vraiment comment se servir d'un sabre que tu voulais m'enseigner, pas vrai?

-Quand tu veux, tu comprends vite.

-Hihi!"

 _Retour au présent_

"- _J'ai compris! Aldébaran utilise la même technique que le_ _T_ _ant_ _õ_ _jutsu_ _dans le fourreau."_

'

"-Pfeuh! Maintenant que je leur ai réglé leur comptes, aucun de ces canassons ailés ne sortira de ces profondeurs. J'aurais aimé ne pas en être arrivé là. Et maintenant, au tour des autres Chevaliers de Bronze. Qu'ils subissent le même sort que leurs amis.

Quoi? Ces cosmos!"

Tous fiers d'eux, Shõko et Seiya étaient sortis des immenses trous formés par le Taureau à la grande stupéfaction de celui-ci.

"-Shõ! Seiya! Vous êtes vivants?

-Shõ! Tu vas bien.

-Seiya! Tu n'as rien. Alors, toi aussi, Saori t'a ravivé avec son cosmos?

-Il faut croire que oui. Et Marine m'a parlé par l'esprit.

-Ton Maître? Le mien aussi. Leiko est là quand j'ai besoin d'aide.

- _Nani?_

-Aldébaran, ton attaque est loin d'être infaillible et nous allons te le prouver dès maintenant, dit Shõko"

 **1** LES CHEVALIERS _chantonnant le générique des Chevaliers du Zodiaque de Bernard Minet_ : Ta-da-ta-da-ta-da-ta-da-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-da-ta-da-ta-da-ta-da.

 _I_ _ls se jettent droit dans la bataille... et aussi dans un mur invisible, contre lequel ils s'écrasent._ _Plusieurs "Aïe!Ouille!"_ _et autres_ _se succèdent jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent par terre._

 _Musique_ _-_ _à_ _-_ _bide._

SEIYA: ( _se relevant_ ) Humpf ! Ben ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être Shiryû !

SHIRYÛ: Hin-hin, super marrant...

 _Une silhouette menaçante surgit de l'ombre, accompagnée d'un rire tonitruant._

ALDEBARAN: Je suis Aldébaran, Chevalier d'Or du Taureau. Et c'est moi qui dit qui qui rentre, et qui qui rentre pas...

CDZ abrégé _Maison 2_

 **2** _Arme portée par les femmes pratiquant une discipline équivalente à celle des Samouraïs portant le Katana définie plus bas_

 **3** _Guerrières considérées comme des Samouraïs féminins_


	4. Chapitre 2:Le Taureau Humanoïde-P2

**Chapitre 2** _ **partie 2**_ **: Le dédale du Taureau** _ **POV Seiya**_

"-Voilà le Temple du Taureau, dit Shõko

-C'est bizarre, dit Hyôga, Je ne ressens aucun cosmos.

-Ma chaîne ne réagit pas non plus, dit Shun

-S'il n'y a personne, on peut y aller, dit Seiya sûr de lui

-Non attends, dit Shiryû, C'est trop..."

Mais c'était trop tard. Seiya était déjà parti en courant.

"...facile.

-On n'a plus le choix, dit Shõko, Faut foncer maintenant. Allez, venez."

Ils coururent à leur tour. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'entrée. Mais lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à traverser le Temple, ils tombèrent brutalement sur le sol.

"-J'y crois pas! dit Shõko, On dirait qu'il y a un mur.

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Seiya en se relevant

-Je ne permettrai à personne d'entrer dans le Temple du Taureau! tonna une voix, Je suis Aldébaran, le Chevalier du Taureau et personne ne franchira ce Temple tant que je serai là. **1**

-Mais pourquoi ma chaîne ne ressent-t-elle pas sa présence?

-Il est peut-être capable de nous la cacher, suggéra Shiryû

-Merde! dit Hyôga, Alors, Mu disait peut-être la vérité. Les Chevaliers d'Or sont trop puissants pour nous."

Shõko secoua discrètement le bras de Seiya. Comprenant le message, celui-ci se pencha tendit l'oreille vers elle.

"-Seiya, on ne peut pas se laisser impressionner par une Armure d'Or et un bœuf. La clé, c'est le cosmos. Il faut le faire exploser. Et rappelle-toi, on a notre lien. Si on s'y prend à deux contre lui en nous en servant, ça le déstabilisera.

-Tu as raison, Shõ. Saori a besoin de nous. On ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer. _Ne t'inquiète pas Saori. Je reviendrai pour toi._

- _Shõko, Seiya,_ _j'ai confiance en vous. Tant que j'aurai des forces, je ferai tout pour vivre. Mon temps dans ce monde n'est pas encore fini._

 _-Saori, je t'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne te jamais laisserai mourir. Jamais._ "

 **.**

"-Les gars, Seiya et moi, on va l'attaquer, dit Shõko, Vous, profitez-en pour traverser son Temple.

Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Maintenant! dit Shiryû"

Malheureusement, la tentative échoua. Tandis que l'attaque fut repoussée, les trois autres Chevaliers tombèrent sur le sol.

"-Quoi?! s'exclama Shõko

-On l'a frappé avec deux attaques en même temps mais il n'a rien, constata Seiya étonné

-Je vous l'ai dit. Vous ne franchirez pas le Temple du Taureau. Et ce n'est pas en m'attaquant à deux que cela vous rendra plus puissant contre moi. Vous êtes des Chevaliers de Bronze et moi, un Chevalier d'Or. Il faut me vaincre pour passer. Et cela vous est impossible.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Shõko, Nous venons à peine de commencer le combat, Aldébaran.

- _Grâce à Mu, je sais ce qu'est le Septième Sens. Je gagnerai._ C'est quoi cette position, Aldébaran? Tu abandonnes déjà?

-Héhéhéhé! Pour affronter des Chevaliers de Bronze, je n'ai pas besoin de posture de combat. Ma victoire est assurée.

-Quoi?! s'exclamèrent la sœur et le frère de cœur"

Les carreaux du Temple se soulevèrent séparant ainsi Equueleus et Pégase dans l'immense dédale d'un labyrinthe venant de se former. Trop déstabilisés, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir et quand ils réalisèrent pleinement ce qui s'était passé, ils furent terrorisés.

"-Seiya!

-Shõ!

-Héhéhéhé! Vous m'avez attaqué à deux. C'était une bonne idée. Ce qui vous rend forts, c'est votre lien spirituel. Celerus et Pégase resteront peut-être immortels à travers ces Armures mais vous, non. Vous ne pouvez rien si vous êtes séparés. Et aucune de vos attaques ne peut effleurer ces murs. Seul moi peut le faire.

-Oh!"

Les murs tombaient comme des dominos. Par chance, Shõko était agile et parvenait à les éviter. Mais le fait que de ne pas savoir pas ce qui arrivait à son frère de cœur l'inquiétait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer.

"-Shõ!Shõ!Où es-tu? Shõ! Réponds-moi! Et moi, où est-ce que je suis? Ohé! Shõ!

-Hahahahaha! Tu ferais mieux de te soucier de toi-même, Pégase.

-Aldébaran! Comment as-tu fait pour te déplacer jusqu'ici?

-Je peux me déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière et je connais assez bien ces labyrinthes pour savoir comment mes adversaires s'y déplacent. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. D'abord, je m'occupe de toi. Ensuite, je me charge de ce cher Equueleus.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Par les Météores de Pégase!

'

 _Comment a-t-il fait? Il a réussi à repousser mon attaque. Il est si puissant. Cet homme...a vraiment la force d'un Taureau. Il reste immobile et pourtant, il parvient à m'attaquer. Mais...Ses bras? Pourquoi il les garde croisés?_

-Je vais te faire connaître le repos éternel. Prends ça!"

A ces mots, Aldébaran envoya une immense attaque sur Seiya qui le projeta sur plusieurs piliers qu'il avait créé. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol en serrant les dents pour gémissant de douleur.

"-Héhéhé!

-Ah! On dirait que mes os se brisent à chaque fois qu'il me frappe.

-Ton Armure...Elle a été réparée par Mu, n'est-ce pas? Elle est résistante pas tu souffres quand même. Réparée ou non, une Armure de Bronze reste une Armure de Bronze. Tu ferais mieux de quitter ce Temple avec tes compagnons.

-Ta gueule!

-Très bien. Puisque tu insistes, repose en paix»

Alors qu'Aldébaran s'apprêta à écraser Seiya avec sa tête et son pied, celui-ci l'arrêta à l'aide de ses mains.

«-Idiot! Si tu résistes davantage, tu ne feras que souffrir encore plus. Il vaut mieux que j'abrège tes souffrances.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.

 _-_ Idiot. Te rebeller ne te fera que plus de mal.

 _-Ah! Mes phalanges vont se briser._

-Je vais t'enterrer ici. Ce Temple sera ton tombeau.

-AH!"

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait sous les gravats, Seiya eût tout juste le temps d'entendre Aldébaran lui dire:

"-Des Chevaliers de Bronze défiant des Chevaliers d'Or était une chose absurde. Tu dois t'en rendre compte maintenant, Pégase."

'

«-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Ma tête, mes bras, mes jambes. Je ne les sens plus. Combattre un Chevalier d'Or, c'était vraiment impossible? ? Et si Aldébaran avait raison? Si j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans Shõ? Je ne vois rien. Je ne sens rien. Ca veut dire que je meurs?

-Seiya. Seiya!

-Seiya, souviens-toi. Tu m'as fait une promesse. Tu as juré que tu parviendrais à traverser les Douze Temples avant que les douze heures ne soient écoulées.

-C'est une hallucination? Non, c'est bien Saori. Son cosmos qui me réchauffe! Même si je perds mes sens, je le perçois.»

'

"-Athéna! Maître Mu, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela un jour, Kiki. Le cosmos d'Athéna se dégage juste sous nos yeux. Jusqu'ici, peu de Chevaliers l'ont vu ou même sentis. Toi qui n'es pas encore un Chevalier, tu le vois.

-Ouah!"

'

«-Relèves-toi, Seiya!

-Marine! Je ne peux pas mourir. Il y a des choses que je dois savoir et j'ai fait une promesse à Saori. Je dois la tenir. Mais comment faire pour battre Aldébaran.

-Allez Seiya, relèves-toi ! Rappelle-toi de mon enseignement.» **1**

 _Le Sanctuaire, trois ans auparavant_

Marina tenait un Katanaentre ses deux mains. Seiya, lui, ne portait rien. Et pourtant, son Maître l'affrontait comme s'il était armé. Cela l'épuisait; ou plutôt l'effrayait. Pourquoi un duel totalement inégal?

"-Relèves-toi tout de suite, Seiya! Vite! Pour contrer l'attaque de ton adversaire, tu dois l'analyser et la comprendre dans son intégralité."

A ces mots, elle approcha la lame près de sa joue si elle allait l'effleurer. Heureusement, Marine finit par l'ôter au bout de peu de temps.

"-L'assaut des Samouraïs est une attaque que tu ne pourras parer que si tu en comprends le fonctionnement

-Ok. Cette fois, ça ira.

 _Y a pas de faille. Je dois attaquer où? Elle va déjà me frapper._

-Tu comprends, Seiya? Les meilleures techniques doivent être à la fois offensives et défensives.

-Offensives et défensives?

-L'issue dépend des secondes suivant cette attaque. Une fois le Katana sorti de son fourreau, l'adversaire doit être achevé. Mais si l'attaquant échoue, le Katana dégainé perd tout son pouvoir. A ce moment-là, il ne peut que mourir. On peut donc dire également que le Katana est mort. A toi de jouer.

- _Le_ _Katana_ _est mort quand il est dégainé?_

 _J'ai compris!_ "

Seiya regarda attentivement son Maître. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas dégainé. Elle était prête à se battre le moment venu. Marina pouvait agir à n'importe quel moment. Il fallait donc qu'il fût prêt à réagir à n'importe quel moment. Mais il eût une meilleure idée. Ce fut lui qui décida d'attaquer en première. A ce moment-là, Marina sortit le Katana de son fourreau.

- _Son arme est dégainée. Hors du fourreau, elle n'est plus efficace. Le_ _Katana_ _de Marine est mort._ "

A ce moment-là, Marine attaqua Seiya avec le Katana.

"- _Maintenant._ "

Seiya, n'ayant plus peur, parvint à esquiver le Katana. Surprise, Marina ne réagit pas et Seiya en profita pour arrêter l'arme à l'aide de ses mains. Marina essaya de dégager son Katana des mains de son disciple mais, malgré ses efforts, elle n'y parvint pas. Seiya la frappa dans le ventre à l'aide de son pied, ce qui la fit tomber sur le sol.

"-Bravo, Seiya.

-Marine...»

'

 _Retour au présent_

"- _J'ai compris! Aldébaran utilise la même technique que le_ _Katana dans le fourreau."_

'

"-Pfeuh! Maintenant que je leur ai réglé leurs comptes, aucun de ces canassons ailés ne sortira de ces profondeurs. J'aurais aimé ne pas en être arrivé là. Et maintenant, au tour des autres Chevaliers de Bronze. Qu'ils subissent le même sort que leurs amis.

Quoi? Ces cosmos!"

Tous fiers d'eux, Shõko et Seiya étaient sortis des immenses trous formés par le Taureau à la grande stupéfaction de celui-ci.

"-Shõ! Seiya! Vous êtes vivants?

-Shõ! Tu vas bien.

-Seiya! Tu n'as rien. Alors, toi aussi, Saori t'a ravivé avec son cosmos?

-Il faut croire que oui. Et Marine m'a parlé par l'esprit.

-Ton Maître? Le mien aussi. Leiko est là quand j'ai besoin d'aide.

- _Nani?_

-Aldébaran, ton attaque est loin d'être infaillible et nous allons te le prouver dès maintenand, dit Shõko"

 **1** SEIYA: ( _pensée_ ) Où suis-je donc? Quelle étrange sensation... Comme si je flottais dans du sirop à la menthe...!

 _Une voix s'élève._

SAORI: N'abandonne pas Seiya, tu dois t'éveiller au Septième Sens... Et accessoirement me sauver.

SEIYA: Allô, qui est à l'appareil ?

 _Une Saori géante apparaît._

SAORI: C'est moi, Seiya... Saori.

SEIYA: AH, SAORI ! Elle est revenue pour me hanter !

SAORI: Hé, je suis mourante, pas morte ! Nuance...

SEIYA: Peuh ! Mais bien sûr...

SAORI: Puisque je te le dis ! Ce que tu vois est mon Cosmos, qui t'enveloppe d'une chaleur douce et apaisante...

SEIYA: ( _pensée; jetant un coup d'œil furtif à l'énorme décolleté qui s'offre à lui_ ) C'est clair que je risque pas d'attraper froid avec des doudounes pareilles... Oh, mon vieux !

 _Une autre voix s'élève, bien moins doucereuse._

MARINE: Seiya, pauvre merde !

SEYAR: Ah, s'cusez-moi, j'ai quelqu'un sur une autre ligne... Aaaaallô ?

 _Une Marine géante apparaît, engueulant son ancien élève._

MARINE: Seiya ! Bouge-toi les fesses avant que j'te les botte !

SEYAR: Oh, Marine. Toi aussi, t'es morte ?

MARINE: ( _sur le ton de la conversation_ ) Non, moi je suis un souvenir, une vision de ton esprit, mais là n'est pas la question... ( _sur un ton autoritaire_ ) Souviens-toi de ton entraînement, Seiya ! La solution pour déjouer la technique du Taureau t'apparaîtra comme le poing au milieu de la figure !

Saint Seiya Abrégé MAISON 2

 _Et voilà une fin de séquence mi-parallèle. Prochaine étape: combat en duo!_


	5. Chapitre 2:Les Chevaux Toréadors-P3

_Précédemment_

«-Aldébaran, ton attaque est loin d'être infaillible et nous allons te le prouver dès maintenant, dit Shõko»

 _Maintenant_

 **Chapitre 2 partie 3: Les chevaux toréadors**

«-Canassons imbéciles! Vos blessures sont trop grandes. Vous tenez à peine debout. Comment pouvez-vous me battre?

-J'en sais rien, avoua Shõko, Mais avec le cosmos de Saori avec nous, nous gagnerons.

-Les cosmos de ces deux frères augmentent. Seraient-t-ils en train d'atteindre la limite du cinquième sens?

-Aldébaran, je dois admettre que tu es bon en défense, dit Shõko, Mais es-tu bon en attaque?

-Quoi? Vous espérez me battre en m'incitant à vous attaquer. C'est une plaisanterie?»

Seiya se mit à sourire. Il avait compris ce dont Shõko parlait. Tous deux avaient déjà parlé des Samouraïs lors d'une discussion chez Seiya. Voyant que chacun avait comprit la technique d'attaque du Taureau, ils sourirent.

«-Hum, quelque soit votre petit complot, vous n'arriverez jamais à me vaincre. Pour parler, vous êtes doués mais jusqu'ici, vous n'avez pas vraiment été convainquant dans vos capacités au combat. Alors, prouvez-moi que vous pouvez me vaincre si cela est possible bien sûr.

-Ca l'est, dit Seiya, Et puisque tu veux qu'on te le prouve, on va le faire tout de suite. Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Par les Météores d'Equueleus!

-Imbéciles! Les Chevaliers d'Or atteignent la vitesse de la lumière. Même à deux, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi car vos coups sont lents pour moi.

-Ah oui? demanda Shõko

-Oh! Leurs coups changent d'apparence. Impossible! Mais…Mais c'est un…Big…Big Bang!» Une immense explosion s'abattit sur le Chevalier du Taureau qui s'effondra sur le mur. Impressionnés par leur propre attaque, Shõko et Seiya ne surent comment réagir. Aldébaran parvint à arrêter l'attaque de justesse à l'aide de sa main juste avant qu'elle n'ait pu le tuer. Mais ce fut au prix de décroiser ses bras.

«-Comment…Comment Shõ et Seiya ont-t-ils pu créer un Big Bang? Ils n'ont quand même pas pu pousser leurs cosmos à leurs paroxysmes et atteindre le septième sens. Seuls les Chevaliers d'Or en sont capables.

-Voilà Aldébaran, tu n'es plus en position en défense, dit Shõko, Maintenant, je repose ma question: es-tu bon en attaque?

-Ne me défie pas insolent!

-Même si tu l'es, ça ne changera rien au fait que je te couperai une corne!

- _Nani?!_

-Quand à moi, ne crois pas que je te laisserai ton autre corne, ajouta Seiya

-Couper mes cornes? Huhuhu! Si vous arrivez à accomplir cet exploit, j'admettrai ma défaite; mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai baissé ma garde que j'ai été vaincu. Je conserve toute ma puissance.

 _Par la Corne du Taureau_!»

Shõko et Seiya furent projetés en avant sous le regard fier d'Aldébaran. Mais contre toute attente, Equueleus et Pégase se relevèrent en ricanant.

«-C'est impossible! s'exclama Aldébaran, Vous semblez encore plus puissants. Vos cosmos ne peuvent quand même pas s'intensifier à chaque coup que vous recevez.

-Et pourquoi pas? demanda Shõko

- _Si les choses continuent ainsi, leurs cosmos finiront par devenir aussi puissants que ceux des Chevaliers d'Or. Plus particulièrement celui d'Equueleus. Il a quelque chose que je ne peux pas expliquer. Mais ce quelque chose aide à la fois Pégase et lui-même. Ce n'est pas le lien qui l'unit à son frère spirituel. C'est son cosmos. Il n'est pas comme celui des autres Chevaliers de Bronze. Ce serait perdre quelque chose d'extraordinaire de le tuer maintenant…_

 _Non, je ne peux pas lui laisser la vie sauve. Toux ceux qui s'opposent au Sanctuaire doivent être éliminés._

Vous êtes trop sûrs de vous. Vous allez mourir! _Par la Corne du Taureau!_

-Maintenant! s'exclama Shõko»

En joignant sa main gauche à la main droite de Seiya, Shõko et lui-même parvinrent à arrêter l'attaque du Taureau.

«- _Incroyable! Equueleus et Pégase joignent leurs forces pour arrêter la Corne du Taureau. Ils ne vont quand même pas essayer de la renvoyer?»_

Si Shõko et Seiya étaient parvenus à arrêter l'attaque, ils n'avaient pas réussi à la renvoyer vers Aldébaran. Cela leur coûta beaucoup de force et ils furent projetés sur le mur avant de tombe sur le sol en serrant les dents.

«- _Leurs cosmos ne cessent de croître. Et ils ont réussi à arrêter la Corne du Taureau. Si cela continue, ils vont atteindre le Septième Sens._

-Shõ, ça va?

-Oui, Seiya.

-Oh! Vous vous relevez?

-Aldébaran, la Corne du Taureau ne nous vaincra pas, dit Shõko

-Que dis-tu?

-Ta Corne du Taureau fonctionne de la même façon que l'assaut des Samouraïs: une fois la posture de garde brisée, le sabre sorti de son fourreau perd son efficacité. C'est comme s'il était mort.

-En clair, c'est comme si tu étais mort, dit Seiya

- _Nani?!_

-Ta Corne du Taureau n'a pas de secret pour nous, dit Shõko»

'

«-Maître Mu, Shõko doit toujours être dans le Second Temple.

-Deux heures vont bientôt s'écouler. Athéna…

-Mu, j'ai confiance en Shõko.

- _Shõko, dépêche-toi!_ »

'

«-On n'a plus de temps à perdre ici, dit Shõko, Cette fois-ci, nous couperons les Cornes du Taureau.

-Toi et ton frère, vous vous surestimez.

 _Quoi? Quelle est cette aura derrière Shõ et Seiya? C'est…C'est…Equueleus et Pégase!_ »

'

Deux Chevaliers inconscients commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits. Lorsqu'il le vit sur le sol, Shiryû se pencha légèrement vers Cygnus et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

«-Hyôga? Hyôga, est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il

-Hum…Shiryû.

-Shõko! s'exclama Shun, Où est Shõko?

-Cette intensité, dit Shiryû, C'est les cosmos de Seiya et Shõko.»

'

«-Aldébaran, finissons-en! dit Shõko

-Idiots! Si vous voulez connaître toute ma puissance, vous mourrez tous les deux. _Par la Corne du Taureau!_

-Tu peux voir les mouvements de son attaque?

-Oui, tous. Mais elle a l'air bien plus forte qu'avant.

-Il l'a intensifié. Vite!»

A ces mots, Shõko et Seiya se placèrent devant Aldébaran. Ils se servirent de leurs corps entiers non seulement pour arrêter l'attaque du Taureau mais aussi pour la lui renvoyer, ce qui fit chuter ce dernier sur le sol.

«- _Incroyable! Ils m'ont renvoyé la Corne du Taureau. Mais ils ont dû ressentir le choc de l'attaque. Je ne les vois plus et je ne sens plus leurs cosmos. Pauvres petits. Trompés par cette Saori Kido. Si seulement nos lois n'étaient pas aussi radicales._ Bon, maintenant que j'en ai fini avec eux, je vais m'occuper des autres.

-Ne nous enterre pas trop vite, Aldébaran.

 _-Nani?!_

-Comme nous te l'avons dit, nous allons te couper les cornes.»

A ces mots, Shõko et Seiya dirigèrent leurs mains respectives vers le casque du Chevalier d'Or. Seiya se chargea de la corne gauche tandis que Shõko trancha la corne droite. Toutes deux tombèrent en s'enfonçant dans le sol. **1** Aldébaran n'en crut pas ses yeux.

«-Alors Aldébaran, qu'avais-tu dis tout à l'heure? demanda Shõko non sans fierté tandis que Seiya souriait»

Aldébaran semblait trembler de rage. Comme s'il était très en colère. Mais contre toute attente, il éclata de rire sous les yeux surpris du frère et de la sœur de cœur qui ne surent comment réagir.

«-Seiya, Shõ, j'ai échoué. Vous êtes les premiers à me vaincre.

-Alors nous…, dit Shõko

-Vous pouvez traverser le Temple du Taureau.

-Shõko!

-Seiya!

-Shõko!

- _Nani?!_

-Les gars! dit Shõko soulagée, Vous allez bien?

-Oui, dit Shun

-J'étais inquiet, dit Seiya

-Bien joué, vous deux, dit Shun

-Désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous aider, dit Shiryû

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons plus important à faire pour l'instant.

-Une femme, réalisa Aldébaran, J'ai frappé une femme.

-Oh non, réalisa Shõko

-Oh, c'est notre faute, dit Shun»

Aldébaran semblait totalement tétanisé. Comme s'il venait de commettre l'acte le méprisable existant.

«-Aldébaran? demanda Shõko

-J'ai frappé une femme.

-Aldébaran…»

Jamais Shõko n'avait employé un ton compatissant envers quelqu'un qui parlait des femmes comme s'il s'agissait d'êtres inférieurs. En effet, jusqu'ici, tous ceux qui s'étaient adressés à elles en disant que les femmes ne devaient pas combattre ou l'avaient regardé de haut voire s'étaient moqués d'elle de façon méchante. Mais là, le Taureau ne se moquait pas de Shõko et ne lui faisait pas la leçon non plus. Il avait honte. Pire, à ses yeux, il avait sans doute commis une atrocité impardonnable.

«-Mu. Il a réparé ton Armure. Alors, ça veut dire…Et il t'a laissé venir ici!

-Il a estimé que je peux me battre, dit Shõko calmement, Et je crois bien que ce qui vient de se passer le prouve.

-Mu, _doushite? (Pourquoi?)_

Comme je le disais, Shõ…Shõko et Seiya, vous pouvez traverser le Temple du Taureau.

-B…Bien, dit Shõko, Ecoutez, ça fait deux heures qu'on a commencé à traverser les Temples.

-Alors continuons, dit Hyôga

-Attendez vous trois, dit Aldébaran

-Oh!

-Les seuls qui m'ont vaincu sont Seiya et Shõ…Shõko. Mais ce n'est pas votre cas.

-Quoi?! s'exclama Hyôga

-Tu veux nous affronter aussi? demanda Shun d'une voix calme

-En effet.

-Non mais!

-Aldébaran!

-Attends Seiya, dit Shiryû d'une voix calme en lui prenant l'épaule, Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

-Shõko, ne te fais pas de souci, dit Shun, Souviens-toi de notre promesse. L'un de nous cinq doit traverser les Douze Temples. Vas-y»

Hyôga acquiesça pour inciter Shõko à partir. Elle baissa tristement les yeux résignée. Néanmoins, avant de se tourner vers Seiya, elle dit:

«-Ecoutez-moi bien, la faille de son attaque est dans sa posture.»

Sur ces mots, Equueleus et Pégase s'en allèrent tandis que les autres Chevaliers se placèrent petit à petit en position de combat.

«-Prépare-toi Aldébaran, dit Shiryû d'une voix ferme

-Peu importe votre nombre, dit le Taureau, Je peux facilement m'occuper de vous trois en même temps.

-Pfff! dit Cygnus, Comment peux-tu espérer nous vaincre alors que tu as été battu par une femme?

-Hyôga! s'exclamèrent Shun et Shiryû sur un ton de reproche

-Attention à ton arrogance Cygnus. Elle pourrait porter malheur à tes amis. _Par la Corne du Taureau!_

-Oh!

-Attention!

- _Par la Corne du Taureau!_ »

'

«-La flamme du Taureau va bientôt s'éteindre, dit Shõko, On doit se dépêcher si on vous vaincre tous les Chevaliers d'Or.

-Il nous reste dix heures, on peut le faire. On doit sauver Saori.

-…

 _Hai_.»

'

«- _Par la Corne du Taureau!_

-Je n'arrive pas à voir ses coups, dit Shun, Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Ah!

-Ah!

-Shõko et Seiya sont peut-être parvenus à briser mes postures de défense et d'attaque mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'accomplir votre objectif.

- _Nous devons l'attaquer tous en même temps. Shõko, je me battrai avec toi!_ »

En pensant très fort à son amie, Shun concentra tout son cosmos dans ses chaînes en se rappelant des paroles de Shõko.

«- _La faille de son attaque est dans sa posture._

- _Chaîne Nébulaire!_

-L'attention d'Aldébaran est focalisée sur la Chaîne de Shun, dit Shiryû, Allons-y.

-Imbécile! dit Aldébaran en décroisant les bras

-Il a décroisé les bras, dit Shun

- _Par la Colère du Dragon!_

- _Par le Tonnerre de l'Aube!_ »

En tentant de renvoyer les attaques vers leurs adversaires, Aldébaran ne put que voir ses bras être gelés. Stupéfait, il regarda les trois Chevaliers de Bronze.

«-Bravo, dit-t-il admiratif, Vous êtes les premiers à avoir paralysé mes bras.

-Alors…, dit Hyôga

-Oui. Allez rejoindre Shõko et Seiya.

-Mais n'oubliez pas ceci: Ne sous-estimez pas les Chevaliers d'Or. Shõko et Seiya ont atteint le Septième Sens mais c'est uniquement en intensifiant leurs cosmos à leurs paroxysmes qu'ils ont pu accomplir des prodiges. Vous ne pourrez accomplir de telles que si vous atteignez aussi le Septième Sens. Compris?»

Les trois Chevaliers acquiescèrent avant de traverser le Temple du Taureau déterminés.

«- _Ce ne sont que des Chevaliers de Bronze. Mais ils progressent vite et sont pleins de surprises. J'espère que tout ça ne leur montera pas à la tête._ »

'

Aldébaran était devant l'entrée de son Temple.

«-Ca faisait longtemps Aldébaran.

-Mu. Tu avais pourtant quitté le Sanctuaire.

-Tes cornes sont cassées, dit Mu amusé, Tu veux que je les répare?

-Non, ça ira. J'assume ma défaite conte Seiya et Shõko. Ah, dire que j'ai frappé une femme. Mu, tu savais, n'est-ce pas?

- _Hai._

-Pourquoi as-tu réparé l'Armure de cette jeune fille?

-Si ses amis ont suffisamment confiance en elle pour qu'elle les accompagne dans leurs combats, c'est une raison suffisante pour moi de la laisser combattre dans une telle bataille aussi dangereuse soit-t-elle. Je n'avais donc rien qui m'empêchait de la laisser traverser mon Temple.

-Je vois.

-Aldébaran, moi aussi, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Laquelle?

-As-tu vraiment combattu Seiya et Shõko sérieusement?

-Hin! Je ne peux rien te cacher.

-Pourquoi cette compassion pour ces Chevaliers de Bronze?

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. En les affrontant, je me suis dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être des rebelles. J'ai senti leurs cosmos, leurs esprits combatifs. Ils paraissaient si sincères. Quant à Shõko et Seiya, ils semblaient protégés par un étonnant cosmos et sont revenus de l'Enfer. Ce n'était pas leur lien de frère et sœur spirituels. C'était un autre cosmos bien plus puissant.

-Impossible, murmura Mu, mais alors, ça aurait été pour ça!

-Quoi?!

-Athéna, Seiya et Shõko.

-Mu, tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que cette fille travestie et ses amis seraient venus du Japon avec Athéna. C'est absurde. Il n'y a qu'une seule réincarnation d'Athéna. Elle est au Sanctuaire protégée par le Grand Pope.

-Tu n'as jamais envisagé que le Grand Pope nous aurait menti?

-Mu, tu sais très bien que le Grand Pope est l'égal d'un Dieu. Il ne peut être que juste. A moins que…

 _Le Sanctuaire, treize ans plus tôt_

«-Il y a un traître au Sanctuaire!»

 _Retour au présent_

«-Et depuis, Athéna n'est jamais reparue.

-Il faut éclaircir ce mystère, Aldébaran. C'est pour ça que le combat de Shõko et ses amis est important. Il nous permettra peut-être de savoir ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas.» **2**

 **1** SEIYA _hypocrite_ : C'est tout à fait ce que je voulais faire.

CDZA Maison 2

 _Remarque perso: Je sais que la série abrégée fait ça pour le gag mais dans la vraie série, c'est quand même vraiment ce que Seiya voulait faire alors je me demande toujours pourquoi faire une blague sur un truc qui n'existe pas alors que d'habitude, la série abrégée fait des blagues sur tous les trucs un peu absurdes qui existent dans la série comme les attaques mal traduites ou les monologues sur l'espoir et l'amitié_

 **2** _Extérieur de la Maison du Taureau._

 _Aldébaran est seul._

MÛ: ( _hors-champ_ ) Ben déjà qu't'avais qu'un sourcil...!

ALDEBARAN: Hmm ?

MÛ: ( _apparaissant par téléportation_ ) Bah maintenant t'as plus qu'une corne ! Ha !

ALDEBARAN: Si tu protégeais mieux ta Maison, ça serait pas arrivé !

MÛ: ( _s'approchant de son collègue doré_ ) Roh, fais pas la gueule... Pour m'faire pardonner, j'te la répare. J'te fais ça à un prix d'ami...

ALDEBARAN: ( _amusé_ ) Hé hé ! Je les connais, tes prix d'ami : ça va me coûter la corne droite pour réparer la gauche ! Ha ha ha ! ( _soupir_ ) Ça m'apprendra... Seiya et les autres étaient plus combatifs qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Mais leur cause était juste, c'est pour ça que je les ai laissé passer...

MÛ: Euh oui, moi aussi ! Le cœur pur, la noble cause, les p'tits oiseaux, c'est pour ça que j'les ai laissé passer, hein ! Sinon, 'faut pas croire, ils morflaient !

ALDEBARAN: Mais moi, c'est pareil !

MÛ: Et ouais !

 _Silence._

MÛ: Ils sont trop forts pour nous.

ALDEBARAN: On est des merdes.

 _Et de deux! Bon, va falloir attendre pour la troisième par contre. Désolée. Et ouais, trucs IRL à gérer. A la prochaine_


	6. Chapitre 3:La dimension du spectre

_Ça, un labyrinthe? En ligne droite? Hohohohahahahohoho!_

 _Vous l'avez compris, aujourd'hui, nous nous attaquons au Temple des Gémeaux gardée par un Chevalier d'Or qui devrait revoir sa conception du mot labyrinthe. Non sérieux, couloir sans fin, non seulement, ça convenait bien mieux comme terme mais en plus, c'était pas compliqué à trouver. Enfin, à part ce détail, ça reste quand même un des épisodes les plus angoissants de la série je trouve. Après, vous allez me demander «Et pourquoi pas plutôt le Temple du Cancer?»? Et bien, parce qu'il fait plutôt des épisodes que je trouve les plus terrifiants. Enfin, lui, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, restons centrés sur les Gémeaux._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Chapitre 3: La dimension du Spectre**

«-Ils sont sur le point d'arriver au prochain Temple. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveront peut-être à le traverser facilement.

-Peut-être pas Aldébaran, dit Mu, Etant donné la raison pour laquelle les Chevaliers de Bronze sont là, ils vont sans doute éveiller la présence qui se dissimule dans le Temple des Gémeaux.

-Quelle présence Mu? Tout le monde sait bien que l'Armure des Gémeaux est sans possesseur depuis que son possesseur est mort.

-Cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'une mauvaise aura se manifeste dans le Temple des Gémeaux quand des gens trop espiègles s'y rendent. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quitté le Sanctuaire pendant longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler des gens qui ont disparus à jamais quand ils ont voulu s'amuser dans ce Temple. Alors, imagine des Chevaliers qui veulent traverser les douze Temples pour se battre contre les Chevaliers d'Or.

-Alors, tu as entendu parler du Spectre des Gémeaux et tu penses qu'il hante son Temple.

-Ce serait une bonne raison. Tout le monde sait bien qu'avant sa mort, le Chevalier des Gémeaux et Aioros se sont disputé la place de Grand Pope. Et le Chevalier des Gémeaux n'a pas supporté son échec. N'as-tu donc jamais entendu parler des Ornyõ **1** , Aldébaran?

-Tu t'intéresses aux mythes japonais maintenant, Mu? Mais enfin, l'existence des Ornyõ n'a jamais été prouvé.

-Je ne sais pas si les mythes peuvent être réels mais je sais qu'ils peuvent aider certaines personnes.

…

-Mu?

-…

Oui! Je ressens bien un cosmos dans le Temple des Gémeaux.»

 **.**

«-Faisons vite! dit Shiryû alors que lui et deux autres Chevaliers de Bronze traversaient les douze temples

-J'espère que Shõko va bien, dit Shun

-Tant que Seiya est avec elle, elle ne risque rien, dit Hyôga»

Deux autres Chevaliers de Bronze venaient d'arriver devant le troisième temple après avoir traversé le temple précédent de manière plutôt brutale. Une jeune fille observa le symbole en haut de ce dernier et constata qu'il s'agissait bien du signe du zodiaque qu'ils cherchaient.

«-Voilà le Temple des Gémeaux, dit Shõko

-Bon, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne, dit Seiya, Si on y allait?

-Shõko!

-Shun! Les gars! Alors, vous avez réussi à battre ce bœuf?

-Oui, dit Shiryû

-On va y arriver, Shiryû, dit Seiya, Ca fait déjà deux Temples. Traversons celui-là, maintenant.

-Attendez, dit Shun, Ma Chaîne ne réagit pas.

-Ben quoi? demanda Seiya, Ça devrait plutôt être bon signe, non?

-Pas quand il s'agit des Chevaliers d'Or. Souvenez-vous, ma chaîne n'a pas réagi à la présence d'Aldébaran parce qu'il pouvait cacher son cosmos. Peut-être que si un ennemi se trouve ici aussi, il fait la même chose.

-Je pense que tu t'inquiètes trop, dit Seiya, Nous devons traverser ce Temple ou il sera trop tard pour Saori.

-Il a raison, dit Shõko, Passez devant, je vous suis.»

Ils entrèrent dans le Temple. Mais lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, rien ne semblait normal. On aurait dit qu'une puissance surnaturelle habitait ce lieu et embrouillait tous les sens. De plus, les cinq Chevaliers avaient l'impression de ne plus sentir leurs corps. Pire, de se noyer dans une abysse infinie d'ombre et de lumière de laquelle ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient en sortir. Cependant, ils en étaient sûrs; il y avait bien un cosmos. Ils le sentaient. Mais pourquoi ne voyaient-t-ils pas le Chevalier qui dégageait ce cosmos?

Enfin, une issue s'ouvrit devant eux.

«-La sortie! s'exclama Seiya»

Tout le monde semblait penser comme lui une fois qu'ils pensaient voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Mais…

«-QUOI?!

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Shiryû

-C'est l'entrée, dit Hyôga

-Oh mais…Il y a deux temples des Gémeaux, s'exclama Shun, Comment est-ce possible?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Shõko

- _Nani?_

-Regardez sur le sol.»

Un chemin avait été tracé sur chacun des temples des Gémeaux. Ces chemins étaient de la même couleur que les cheveux de Shõko: d'un rouge aussi pur que le diamant le plus rare. Il brillait tel du sable fin au soleil, ce qui impressionna les autres Chevaliers.

«-C'est de la Poudre d'Argent. Elle s'adapte à la couleur de cheveux de sa possesseuse.

-Encore un truc de sorcière? demanda Hyôga qui n'aimait pas toujours pas l'idée qu'en plus de devoir se trimballer une femme dans leur groupe, ils devaient aussi supporter une créature dont ils devaient se méfier

-Exactement le coin-coin, dit Shõko d'un ton amer en ayant deviné ce qu'il pensait, Et ce truc de sorcière est très important car il permets de détecter les ruses des ennemis aux alentours. J'en ai répandu derrière moi parce que j'ai eu des doutes au moment où Shun a dit que les Chevaliers d'Or seraient capables de cacher leurs cosmos. Et ce qui vient de se passer prouve qu'il a raison. A l'entrée, nous ne voyons qu'un seul temple. Nous avons cru traverser ce temple mais nous voilà revenus à l'entrée où, cette fois, nous sommes face à deux temples. Et pourtant, regardez le sol.

-La Poudre d'Argent, dit Shun, Devant les entrées, elle ne montre qu'une seule empreinte de pied par temple à chaque pas.

-Alors, ça veut dire que nous sommes suivis par un ennemi invisible? demanda Seiya

-Pas seulement, dit Shõko, Il s'agit d'une forme spectrale. Une forme qui n'est pas humaine. Or, les humains ont une chose en commun, ils ont des corps. Tous les corps laissent des empreintes visibles ou non. Mais les spectres, eux, ne sont pas humains. Donc, à moins de leur jeter un sort, ils ne laissent pas d'empreinte.

-Tu as réussi à jeter un sort à un Chevalier d'Or? demanda Seiya éberlué

- _Shijinarenai! (Impressionnant et/ou Je n'arrive pas à le croire),_ s'exclama Shiryû

-Oh! s'exclama Hyôga

- _Masaka! (Impossible!)_ dit Shun d'une toute petite voix

-A la forme spectrale d'un Chevalier d'Or, c'est totalement différent. Ce genre de sort ne marche pas sur un humain.

En tout cas, pour l'instant, ça nous permets de comprendre une chose, ces soi-disant deux temples ne sont que des images. Il n'y en a toujours qu'un seul. Et chaque empreinte unique qui sort de ces deux fausses entrées ne sort que d'une seule entrée. Il faut pénétrer à nouveau par l'unique entrée et marcher sur les traces de notre ennemi afin de le trouver sans se faire piéger à nouveau.

-Tout ça, c'est bien joli mais comment tu veux faire ça en passant par l'unique entrée alors que tu peux pas? demanda Seiya

-J'ai pas dit qu'il fallait seulement passer par l'unique entrée, j'ai aussi dit qu'il fallait marcher sur les traces du spectre. Ca ne va pas être simple mais il faut le faire. Shiryû et Seiya, vous allez vous placer derrière moi au temple de droite. Hyôga, tu vas te placer derrière Shun à droite. Mais avant ça, vous allez soulever chacun un pied.

-N _ani?!_

-Shun, accroche ta chaîne au corps de Hyôga et soulevez chacun votre pied droit. Shiryû et Seiya, soulevez vos pieds gauche et accrochez-vous à moi. Je vais le faire aussi. Nous allons entrer dans le Temple.

-Je comprends, dit Shiryû, Il faut suivre de manière précise le chemin qui a été dressé pour trouver notre ennemi ou alors il se retournera contre nous.

-Oui. Et souvenez-vous. Votre autre pied ne doit surtout pas surtout pas toucher le sol. A aucun prix. Compris?

- _Hai!_ »

Cela n'était pas chose facile. Ils étaient obligés de sauter à cloche-pied les uns derrière les autres, ce qui, en plus d'être très inconfortable, était loin d'être idéal pour l'équilibre collectif. Néanmoins, en se voyant tous ensemble dans le Temple des Gémeaux, ils furent rassurés de voir qu'ils avaient échappés au piège de leur ennemi. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à le trouver. Oui, mais cela était compliqué. Si le sortilège de Shõko, ou plutôt de Lamia, fonctionnait bien, l'ennemi ne semblait toujours pas trouvable. Cependant, il ne fallait pas renoncer. La vie de leur amie était entre leurs mains. Ils leur avaient fait une promesse et elle avait confiance en eux. Il fallait y arriver. Certes mais cela était très dur car le Temple n'était pratiquement pas éclairé. On distinguait à peine les colonnes car un voile noir semblait recouvrir le lieu. Encore un peu. Encore un peu. Encore un peu. L'équilibre. La Chaîne Nébulaire! S'accrocher à elle. Un genou! Il n'était pas posé sur l'empreinte! Cygnus!

«-Hyôga! s'exclama Shun

-Oh! s'exclamèrent les autres Chevaliers»

Tout à coup, les Chevaliers de Bronze furent comme emportés dans des abîmes. Ils semblaient chuter dans ce qui semblait être une nuit sans étoiles infinie jusqu'à ne plus faire face qu'à un vide effrayant.

 **.**

Shiryû fut le premier à reprendre connaissance. Ne pouvant pas voir, il toucha le sol. Quand il sentit ce qui sembla être un bras, il secoua légèrement ce dernier. Il entendit un gémissement, ce qui signifiait qu'il venait bien de réveiller quelqu'un.

«-Hum. Que…Shiryû?»

Il fut à moitié rassuré en reconnaissant la voix de Shõko. Elle allait bien. Il fallait trouver les autres.

«-Seiya! s'exclama Shõko, Réveille-toi!

-Hum. Shõ! Shiryû! Vous allez bien?

-Nous oui, dit Shõko, Mais je ne vois pas Hyôga, ni…Je crois qu'ils ont été envoyés ailleurs.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de revenir en arrière. Nous devons sauver Saori ou le Grand Pope continuera à se servir du nom d'Athéna pour régner en tyran sur le monde entier. Et n'oublie pas, Hyôga et Shun sont des Chevaliers. Ils sont forts, ils n'abandonneront pas.

-Oh, regardez! _[Ceux qui peuvent.]_ s'exclama Seiya»

Devant les trois Chevaliers de Bronze se tenait ce qui semblait être le Chevalier des Gémeaux. Son Armure d'Or était droite et son corps était immobile devant eux. Mais une chose semblait étrange. On aurait dit qu'il avait un masque obscur vide à la place de la tête. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

«-Le Chevalier des Gémeaux, dit Shõko, Oh mon dieu! Il y a deux masques sur son casque. Et il n'a pas de visage. C'est terrifiant.

-Tu avais raison, dit Seiya, On dirait un spectre. Mais ça ne m'impressionnera pas.

-Seiya, ne l'attaque pas.

- _Nani?!_ Mais il est juste devant nous.

-Tu en es sûr? demanda Shiryû

-Oui.

-Attends Seiya, dit Shõko, Souviens-toi du piège à l'entrée du Temple des Gémeaux.

-Elle a raison, Seiya. Il n'y a rien devant nous.

-Mais je vous dit qu'il est juste devant nous.

-Mais il ne nous a même pas attaqué, dit Shõko

-Dans ce cas, on va lui faire regretter de pas avoir eu la bonne idée d'attaquer en premier.

 _Par les Météores de Pégase!_

-Seiya non! s'exclamèrent Shõko et Shiryû»

Trop tard, le cheval volant avait déjà envoyé son attaque sur l'Armure d'Or. Par réflexe protecteur, Shõko poussa Seiya qui tomba sur le sol entrainant le Dragon avec lui. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent à terre, une terrible vision s'offrit aux yeux de Pégase. L'attaque qu'il avait lancé sur l'Armure au casque à deux visages s'était retournée contre Equueleus qui disparut dans les ténèbres en hurlant. En voyant cela, Seiya n'arriva pas à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Son amie, sa sœur de cœur. Disparue. Peut-être même…Non, ça n'était pas possible!

«- _Ie!Iya!_ Shõ!

-Seiya, Seiya, on ne peut rien faire.

- _Ie._

-Seiya. Elle a fait ça pour nous protéger. Si on n'essaie pas de s'en sortir, ce qu'elle a fait pour nous n'aura servi à rien.

- _Demo doushite? Doushite? (Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi?)_ Pourquoi mon attaque s'est-t-elle retournée contre nous?

-J'ai essayé de te prévenir Seiya. Ecoute-moi. Tout à l'heure, les empreintes de pas sur lesquelles nous marchions étaient bien celles du cosmos de notre ennemi. Shõko avait réussi à partiellement le déjouer grâce à ses pouvoirs. Mais malgré tout, la Poudre d'Argent n'a pas pu révéler que le cosmos ne venait pas d'ici.

- _Nani?!_

-Il est projeté d'un endroit plus lointain.

Hum. Seiya, je vois la sortie du Temple.

-Quoi?! Mais où?

-Seiya, sortons d'ici.

-Shiryû.

-Ne me lâche surtout pas!

-Shiryû, où veux-tu aller? Le Chevalier des Gémeaux est juste devant nous et il y a un mur derrière lui.

-Seiya, fais-moi confiance.

-Mais si on se rapproche, soir on s'écrasera sur le mur, soit le Chevalier des Gémeaux nous fera ce qu'il a fait à Shõ. C'est du suicide.

-Il ne nous attaquera pas si on ne l'attaque pas. Du moins son image ne nous attaquera pas puisqu'il n'est pas là.

- _Nani?!_

-C'est notre seule chance. Allons-y!»

A ces mots, le Dragon prit Pégase par le bras et l'entraina avec lui. Seiya, en plus de ne pas comprendre, avait peur. Est-ce que Shiryû était devenu complètement fou? Voulait-t-il les tuer tous les deux en allant littéralement droit le mur ou alors en incitant le Chevalier des Gémeaux à les attaquer plus facilement comme il l'avait fait avec Shõko lorsqu'il avait renvoyé l'attaque de Seiya vers elle?

«-Shiryû! Arrête!»

Soudain, une immense lumière se dévoila aux yeux de Seiya. Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Que se passait-t-il? Où allait-t-il? Etait-t-il au Sanctuaire? En Grèce?

«-Où…Où sommes-nous? finit-t-il par demander une fois qu'il eût les idées plus claires, Oh!»

Ils se trouvaient encore devant le Temple des Gémeaux. Néanmoins, il n'y avait plus le symbole devant lequel ils s'étaient trouvés à leur arrivée. Alors, cela voulait dire…

«-C'est bien la sortie! s'exclama Seiya, Comment as-tu compris?

-Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Mais c'est ma cécité qui m'a sauvé.

-Quoi?!

-Comme je ne peux pas voir, je ne pouvais pas être piégé par les illusions de notre ennemi. Mais toi, tu t'es fié à tes yeux et pas à tes autres sens alors tu as failli être trompés par ses illusions.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire?

-Depuis le début, tout ce que nous voyons n'existait pas. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux essayait de nous piéger avec des illusions et nous empêchait de trouver la sortie.

-Alors, la fausse image des deux entrées du Temple des Gémeaux, c'était aussi une illusion?

- _Hai._

-Mais il y avait bien un cosmos.

-Il venait probablement de celui qui projetait ces illusions.

-Mais Shõ. Elle peut voir. Comment a-t-elle comprit que tout ce qui nous entourait, c'étaient des illusions?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait compris.

-Comment?

-Ses pouvoirs lui ont permis de déjouer le piège de l'entrée. Nous aurions sûrement réussi à sortir plus tôt si la fatigue ne nous avait pas atteint. Comme nous n'avons pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de la sortie, nous avons été séparés de Shun et Hyôga parce nous n'arrivions pas à tenir sur les empreintes créées par Shõko. Quand c'est arrivé et qu'elle a vu l'Armure du Chevalier des Gémeaux arriver vers nous sans nous attaquer, elle a dû se dire qu'une magie était à l'œuvre pour nous tendre un autre piège.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu l'attaquer.

-Oui.

-Et dire que…qu'elle avait, en quelque sorte, raison. Et que moi, je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. Et maintenant…

-Seiya, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais il faut continuer jusqu'au Palais du Grand Pope.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Seiya.

-Shiryû, dans le Temple du Taureau, les choses étaient plus faciles parce que je savais que si je faisais tout pour m'accrocher à la vie et brûler mon cosmos, je resterais aux côtés de Shõ mais là, c'est trop dur. Savoir qu'elle est morte par ma faute, ça me fait si mal. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Pardonne-moi d'être un lâche Shiryû mais je n'arrive pas à continuer.

-Seiya. _Depuis les temps les plus anciens, Celerus et Pégase ont toujours été deux frères unis qui ont tout affrontés ensemble. Ils sont comme deux moitiés. Si jamais l'un meurt ou souffre atrocement, l'autre dépérit ou devient fou. Est-ce que la légende deviendrait réelle?_

Tu n'es pas un lâche Seiya. Tu as le droit de ne pas continuer si tu ressens une peine trop lourde qui t'empêche de te battre. Je vais continuer. Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Sois prudent.

-Toujours. _J'y pense. Shun et Hyôga vont sûrement se fier à leurs yeux. Alors, ça veut dire…Oh non. Tous._ »

Equueleus probablement morte, Pégase qui commençait à dépérir, Shun et Hyôga qui ne sortiraient probablement jamais du Temple des Gémeaux; pour Shiryû, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose: il était, à cet instant, seul. Et Saori était mourante. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire face aux autres Chevaliers d'Or. Réalisant la situation, il baissa les yeux, prit une inspiration pour tenter de rester calme et releva la tête.

«- _Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire_.»

Et, sans dire un mot, il courut vers le Temple du Cancer tandis que Seiya tomba à genoux sur le sol et leva les bras en hurlant un nom qu'il n'aurait jamais cru prononcer un jour.

«-SHÕKO!»

 **.**

«-Shõko!» Shun venait de se réveiller de manière brutale. Son cri venait de réveiller Hyôga qui était allongé juste à côté de lui.

«-Shun? Est-ce que ça va?

-Je crois. Mais je ne vois pas Shõko et les autres.

-Ils ont dû être emportés ailleurs. On est toujours dans le Temple des Gémeaux?

-Je crois. Oh.

-Shun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai cru sentir le cosmos de Shõko. Il semblait rempli de terreur puis c'était comme s'il avait disparu d'un seul coup. _Doushite?(Pourquoi?)_

-Tout ça est de ma faute, dit Cygnus en baissant les yeux

-Hyôga?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à suivre le chemin tracé par sa Poudre et maintenant, non seulement, nous sommes à nouveau perdus mais en plus, il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose à cause de moi.

-On ne…On ne peut pas baisser les bras. Me…Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, elle…elle veut qu'on continue. Et…Et ça, où qu'elle soit.»

Cygnus entendait qu'Andromède essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même que son interlocuteur. Néanmoins, ces paroles furent suffisantes pour lui redonner confiance en lui. Il prit le bras et l'incita à le suivre.

«-Tu as raison. Allons-y.»

'

«-Hyôga, tu n'as pas une impression étrange? On cours depuis un moment et on n'a toujours pas trouvé la sortie. J'ai vraiment la sensation de tourner en rond.

-Oui, tu as raison. Il y a un cosmos terrifiant dans ce Temple. Il nous a sûrement enfermés dans un labyrinthe. Soyons prudents.

-J'espère que Seiya et Shiryû ont pu le traverser.»

Soudain, un rire narquois se fit entendre.

«-Qui est là? demanda Shun d'une voix ferme

-Vous feriez mieux de vous soucier de votre propre sort.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Hyôga d'une voix forte

-Cela devrait pourtant être évident. Maintenant vous êtes perdus. Mais surtout, vous êtes condamnés à rester ici pour toujours. Vous ne sortirez jamais du labyrinthe de mon Temple. Ce qui ne signifie qu'une chose.»

A ces mots, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Elle avança pas à pas vers les deux Chevaliers de Bronze. C'était une Armure d'Or. Le corps de la personne qui s'y trouvait était immobile devant eux. Le Chevalier semblait les toiser à la fois avec plaisir et mépris. Mais le plus effrayant était qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de visage. Ce qui rendait, si on pouvait appeler cela, son regard encore plus glaçant.

«-Vous me cherchiez. Me voici.

-Le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, s'exclama Shun

-Alors, c'est lui.

-Regarde son casque. Il y a un visage de chaque côté. Il est terrifiant.

-Tu as raison. Il n'a même pas de silhouette.

-On dirait un fantôme.

-Un fantôme? Mais bien sûr! Shun, souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Shõko sur les spectres. Ils ne laissent pas d'empreintes sauf on leur jette un sort. Quand elle a créé ce chemin qui nous menait vers le spectre en question, c'était vers le Chevalier des Gémeaux qu'il nous guidait. Mais seulement vers lui pas vers le labyrinthe ou la fausse image des deux entrées du temple.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'à l'exception de lui, tout ce qui entoure est faux.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il faut vaincre le Chevalier des Gémeaux pour pouvoir sortir.

-Oui.

- _Les choses ont l'air simples dites comme ça. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Oh mais…_ Attends Hyôga!

- _Par la Poussière de Diamants!_ »

A peine Cygnus eût-t-il prononcé ces paroles que l'attaque revint de plein fouet vers lui et Andromède. Les deux Chevaliers furent emportés dans les airs et retombèrent sur le sol en grimaçant de douleur.

«-Je ne comprends pas, dit Hyôga, Non seulement, il a renvoyé la Poussière de Diamants sans bouger mais il n'a même pas une égratignure.

-Hyôga, j'ai essayé de te prévenir. Ma Chaîne ne réagit à la présence du Chevalier des Gémeaux. Comme s'il n'était pas là.

-C'est impossible! Il est juste devant nous. Nous devons absolument le vaincre **2**

-Arrête Hyôga, ça va encore se retourner contre nous.

- _Par le Tonnerre de l'Aube!_ »

 **.**

Le temps continuait de s'écouler. La flèche d'or s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans le cœur de Saori. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur. En entendant cela, Mu mit une main sur son épaule mais cela ne sembla pas la réconforter. Elle fixa le ciel afin de tenter de ne pas penser à sa douleur mais il était clair que cela serait sans nul doute impossible.

 **.**

«-Hyôga! Hyôga, est-ce que ça va? _Oh, il est inconscient._

-Hahahahaha! Vous n'avez donc pas compris que vous ne pouviez rien faire contre un Chevalier comme moi?

-Quoi? La Chaîne Nébulaire ne se retournerait jamais contre moi! **3** Et je vais te le prouver!

 _Chaîne Nébulaire!_

Quoi? Elle ne peut même pas attaquer. _Elle est même hésitante. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que ce Chevalier n'existe pas? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, je dois le vaincre. Je vais essayer de l'inciter à m'attaquer._

 _Cercles Nébulaires!_

Grâce à ces cercles, je suis protégé de n'importe quel ennemi. Aussi puissant soit-t-il.

-Hahahahaha! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me résister grâce à une chaînette?

- _Ca y est. Il va m'attaquer._ »

Le Chevalier d'Or se mit à avancer vers les cercles formés par la Chaîne d'Andromède. Mais lorsqu'il y pénétra, rien ne se produisit.

«- _Nani?!_ »

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux avança facilement vers Shun qui fut terrifié. Comment cela était-t-il possible? Ce Chevalier était-t-il donc invulnérable?

«- _C'est…C'est insensé. Il avance facilement sur ma chaîne comme s'il s'agissait d'une chaîne ordinaire. Et elle ne réagit toujours pas._

-Tu es rusé, Andromède. Tu espérais que tes paroles m'inciteraient à t'attaquer par fierté et arrogance sans faire attention à la puissance de ta chaîne qui, selon toi, aurait pu me tuer. Sauf qu'un Chevalier d'Or reste plus puissant qu'un Chevalier de Bronze. Hahahahaha!

- _Incroyable! Il avance vers moi et il n'a même pas une égratignure. Cette fois, j'en suis sûr. Ce Chevalier n'est pas ici. Nos attaques ont été inefficaces car le Chevaliers des Gémeaux et le labyrinthe n'existent pas. Mais alors où est celui qui a créé ces illusions?_

-Vous ne pouvez pas égaler les pouvoirs du plus puissant des Chevaliers d'Or.

-Oh!

- _Que s'ouvre une autre dimension!_ »

Shun se mit à pousser un hurlement. La douleur était tellement forte qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite qu'il était emporté dans l'autre dimension ouverte par le Chevalier des Gémeaux. D'ailleurs, était-ce une autre dimension ou l'infinité de l'univers? Il n'en savait rien. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était en grand danger. Il s'accrocha aux colonnes du Temple des Gémeaux avec sa Chaîne afin de ne pas tomber dans l'autre dimension. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'une autre personne n'avait pas également eu le réflexe de se protéger.

«-Hyôga! Attrape ma main! Attrape ma main, Hyôga!»

Hélas, il n'y avait rien à faire. Cygnus étant toujours inconscient, il ne pouvait pas avoir le moindre réflexe de survie. Il tomba…Non, il commença à flotter et disparut dans l'infini de cet univers jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre trace visible de lui.

«-Hyôga, murmura Shun» **4**

Alors que Cygnus avait totalement, Shun fit une chute brutale sur le sol. Il se rendit compte qu'il était revenu dans le Temple des Gémeaux. Le Chevalier d'Or le regardait de haut, méprisant.

«-Tu as de la chance d'être encore ici. La Chaîne d'Andromède est plus puissante que je ne le pensais. Elle t'a évité de subir sort que ton ami.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Hyôga?

-Il errera dans une autre dimension pour l'éternité comme une âme égarée en éternelle souffrance.

-Non!

-Et puisque je t'ai entendu te soucier d'un autre ami, je vais également te dire ce qu'est devenue la petite magicienne.

-Shõko!

-En réalité, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Disons que l'imprudence d'un de tes autres amis a fait qu'elle aurait pu être juste blessée mais un évènement préalablement prévu pour elle au cas où elle aurait été piégée est en train de se mettre en place. Et je suppose qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'il s'agira d'un bien triste évènement.»

Shun se mit à trembler de colère. Le Chevalier d'Or sembla le remarquer car il continua sa tirade.

«-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'emmener avec vous. Sorcière ou pas, une femme reste une femme. Vous n'avez pas fait que la démasquer, vous l'avez aussi emmené à un endroit où elle n'avait pas sa place.

-Shõko a fait face à Aldébaran. Elle est bien plus forte que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Comment peux-tu prétendre ceci d'Equueleus? Elle est égarée on-ne-sais-où.»

C'en était trop. La colère prit le dessus sur la raison et Shun se jeta sur le Chevalier des Gémeaux avec rage.

«- _Que s'ouvre une autre dimension!_

-Ah!

-C'est inutile de croire que ta chaîne va te sauver cette fois. Regarde bien.»

A ces mots, le Chevaliers des Gémeaux cassa la chaîne d'Andromède de l'un des bras où Shun s'était accroché à une colonne.

«-La porte de l'autre dimension est grande ouverte pour toi. Si ça se trouve, si le triste évènement s'est bien déroulé comme prévu pour ta précieuse sorcière, tu ne rejoindras pas que le Chevalier des glaces mais ta précieuse Equueleus également. Adieu, Shun d'Andromède.

-Ah!

-Cette fois-ci, tu ne reviendras pas de l'autre dimension. Ton heure a sonné. Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!

- _Si je ne fais rien, je vais être absorbé dans l'autre dimension._

-N'essaie pas de te sauver avec ta chaîne. C'est inutile puisque je l'ai brisé.

-Non! Non!»

Shun reçut un nouveau coup et se sentit errer dans un monde vide qui lui semblait totalement inconnu. Il ne sentait rien. Ni chaleur, ni froid, ni douleur. Même pas le propre poids de son corps. Perdait-t-il la vie?

«-Shun.

-Cette voix?

-Shun, si j'ai cru en toi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Relèves-toi.

-Shõko! Où es-tu?

-Honnêtement, je ne le sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'être à la fois éloignée et pourtant près de vous tous. Mais mon sort n'est pas important pour l'instant. Tu dois te soucier du tien.

-Mais…

-Au moins l'un de nous doit atteindre la Chambre du Grand Pope. Tu le sais. Relèves-toi et continue la bataille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Relèves-toi, Shun.

- _Quand les autres se moquaient de moi, Shõko a cru en moi. C'est vrai que j'ai pu supporter la vie la vie difficile et périlleuse de l'Île d'Andromède grâce à l'espoir de retrouver mon frère. Mais si j'ai pu remporter l'Armure d'Andromède, c'est parce que je pensais à Shõko qui m'avait dit que peu importait ce que les autres disaient, je devais toujours avoir confiance en moi. Et j'ai réussi. Elle a raison. Si je réussis à intensifier mon cosmos, je pourrai atteindre le Septième Sens comme elle._

-Je t'ai dit que c'était inutile. Tu ne peux rien faire avec cette chaîne.

-Reprends vie, _Chaîne Nébulaire._

-Quoi?

-Quoiqu'il arrive, nos deux destins seront toujours liés. Tant que je vivrai, elle vivra. Voici la Chaîne Nébulaire!

- _Impossible! Il allait mourir et maintenant, son cosmos s'enflamme!_

-Chevalier, sais-tu pourquoi ma chaîne a deux extrémités différentes?

-Peu m'importe!

-L'extrémité ronde correspond à la défense et la pointe à l'attaque. En général, on ne voit pas la différence. Mais plus le cosmos d'Andromède brûle, plus elle devient visible. Bientôt, la chaîne gauche tracera un mur pour me protéger de mon ennemi tandis que la droite pourra le trouver et l'attaquer. Et cela où qu'il soit.

Laisse-moi te dire une chose. D'habitude, j'ai horreur de la violence. J'ai beau être un Chevalier, je préfère me défendre plutôt que de blesser ou tuer. Mais si tu avais été bien là, j'aurais adoré faire une exception avec toi après ce que tu as fait à Hyôga et Shõko. Et même si elles n'affecteront pas ton corps, au moins mes attaques affecteront ton cosmos.

Ça, c'est pour Hyôga.»

A ces mots, il envoya sa chaîne offensive sur le bras droit du Chevalier des Gémeaux qui tomba aussitôt aux pieds de ce dernier qui n'en cru pas ses yeux. S'il ne semblait pas avoir mal, il ne put retenir un léger cri comme si son cosmos avait bien été affecté.

«-Ca, c'est pour Shõko!»

Lorsque le bras gauche du Chevalier d'Or tomba à ses bras, il poussa un nouveau cri à la fois étonné et, affaibli semblait-t-il, car attaqué dans son cosmos.

«-Et ça, c'est pour toi.

-La Chaîne! Elle change de comportement.»

 _-Vague de Tonnerre!_ Chaîne Nébulaire, trouve mon ennemi puisse-t-il être à des milliers d'années lumières!

La Chaîne Nébulaire fonça et pénétra dans le casque ainsi que le visage inexistant du Chevalier des Gémeaux. Puisqu'il n'était pas dans son Temple, la Chaîne d'Andromède le chercherait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait. Elle alla loin, loin.

 **.**

Le Grand Pope semblait méditer. Il était resté seul dans son Temple. Il semblait être en train de faire quelque chose de très périlleux. Du moins en lui-même. Toujours était-t-il qu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'avantage dans son propre être car il semblait avoir mal.

Tout à coup, ce qui semblait être une chaîne surgit du plafond et fonça vers son visage faisant ainsi brusquement tomber son masque, son casque ainsi que le rosaire qu'il portait autour du cou. La chaîne s'empara également du rosaire tandis que le Grand Pope inspira le temps de tenter de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

«-Im…Impossible! Comment a-t-il pu m'atteindre à travers les douze temples jusqu'au Palais du Grand Pope? Sois maudit, Andromède! Je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir!

- _Tu en as assez fais._

-Qui es là?

- _Le Dragon, étant aveugle, n'est pas tombé dans le piège de tes illusions et a pu trouver la sortie du Temple sans difficulté. Quant à Andromède, il t'a trouvé grâce à sa chaîne. Si tu résistes, il te tuera. Il a suffisamment de haine contre toi pour ça. Admets ta défaite et laisse-le passer le Temple des Gémeaux._

-Comment? Toi…Impossible!

- _C'est évident. Andromède est revenu de l'autre dimension par lui-même. Il a enflammé son cosmos et a atteint le Septième Sens._

-Haha! Très bien, je vais le laisser sortir du Temple des Gémeaux. Mais à partir de maintenant je ne me ferai plus avoir. S'il faut que j'emploie des moyens plus radicaux pour tuer les Chevaliers de Bronze restants, je le ferai. Après tout, je dois me montrer à la hauteur de ma réputation. Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!»

 **.**

Dans le Temple des Gémeaux, la Chaîne d'Andromède était en train de revenir vers son propriétaire. La sortie était enfin visible. L'Armure des Gémeaux s'écroula sur le sol tandis que Shun regardait son bras.

«- _Les illusions ont disparues. Je sais ce que ça veut dire._ **5**

 _Oh! Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un rosaire? Il devait appartenir à notre ennemi. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à découvrir son identité. Oh!_ »

L'Armure des Gémeaux s'était reconstituée; mais elle était dans la position d'une Armure contenue dans une Urne Sacrée. Il n'y avait même plus ce qui aurait semblé être un spectre pour la revêtir.

«- _Elle était complètement vide. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de Chevalier des Gémeaux. Si celui qui contrôlait cette Armure était bien un spectre, il avait sûrement plus de facilités pour créer des illusions. Du moins, si c'est un Ornyõ._

…

 _Hyôga! Fais tout pour échapper à l'autre dimension.»_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à marcher vers la sortie, Shun ne pût s'empêcher de s'arrêter un dernier instant, il tourna la tête derrière lui à la fois mélancolique et déterminé.

«- _Shõko, où que tu sois, je t'en supplie, reste en vie.»_

 **.**

Shõko était allongée sur le ventre inconsciente dans ce qui semblait être une salle obscure. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle tout en se mettant à genoux.

«- _Que s'est-t-il passé? J'ai cru parler à Shun pendant un certain temps et maintenant, voilà que je me retrouve dans cet endroit. J'ai dû rêver. Mais avant ça…Seiya! Le Temple des Gémeaux. Ca veut dire que son attaque…Alors j'ai été inconsciente? Mais pendant combien de temps?_

 _Cet endroit…On dirait l'un des Temples du Sanctuaire._

-Tu t'es enfin réveillée?

-Oh!»

Dans l'ombre, une voix s'était fait entendre. Shõko ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait mais son ton semblait être celui d'une personne à la fois très satisfaite et pleine d'ironie. La seule chose que le jeune Chevalier Equueleus put distinguer de la personne fut une légère dorée, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un Chevalier d'Or ainsi que deux grands yeux couleur bordeau qui la fixaient d'un regard tout sauf bienveillant.

«-Qui êtes-vous?»

 _Et oui, cliffhanger! Vous l'avez compris, le prochain chapitre ne sera consacré ni au Temple de la Balance, ni à celui du Cancer. Celui-là, ce sera pour dans deux chapitres. Vous vous dites sûrement que je fais entorse aux constellations en faisant ça. Et bien en fait, oui et non. Ce sera expliqué plus tard dans le chapitre suivant. Et je vous assure que je n'aurais rien inventé en ce qui concerne ce que je dirais dans les propos qui seront dans ce chapitre._

 _A la prochaine_

 **1** _Avant la définition de ce mot, je vous propose de faire un détour par le_ _ **Yurei**_ _: dans les croyances japonaises, la mort d'une personne ne signifie pas nécessairement la montée au paradis. En effet, certaines personnes qui sont mortes en ayant encore des chagrins dans leurs cœurs, des colères ou des regrets ne peuvent pas quitter la Terre. Leurs âmes, les_ _ **Yureis**_ _apparaissent aux personnes concernées par leurs sorts qu'elles aient été impliquées indirectement ou directement dans le malheur de la personne décédée et coincée sur Terre. Maintenant, repassons aux_ _ **Ornyõs**_ _: dans les croyances japonaises, ce sont des esprits vengeurs parfois vus comme des divinités capables de causer des dommages dans le monde des vivants, de nuire ou de tuer leurs ennemis voire même de causer des catastrophes naturelles en exerçant une vengeance pour réparer les torts subis de son vivant puis de s'emparer des corps morts des ennemis._

 **2** « _Shun et Hyôga s'envolent comme des fétus de paille._

SHUN: On s'est pris un veeeeent !

HYÔGA: Oh, tu vas pas t'y meeeeeettre...!

 _Ils s'écrasent sur le sol, puis se relèvent péniblement, avec ce petit tremblement de japanimation prouvant qu'ils ont bobo._

SHUN: _souffrant_ Oh, je tremble de douleur...

HYÔGA: _souffrant_ Ouais, ou alors le mec qui nous dessine est pas très régulier... (pensée) Je ne comprends pas... Comment a-t-il pu résister à mon attaque ? Y'avait une aquarelle, tout de même !

SHUN: Hyôga, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ma chaîne !

HYÔGA: _sarcastique_ Il lui manque un chaînon ?

La chaîne d'Andromède, d'ordinaire si prompte à toucher l'adversaire de son propriétaire, s'agite toute seule, sans raison, sans but.

SHUN: Elle n'a pas l'air de réagir à la présence de notre ennemi... Pourtant, je l'ai rechargée avant de partir, je te jure !

HYÔGA: En clair, on est plus mal barrés qu'une faute d'orthographe, quoi.»

CDZ Abrégé Maison 3

 **3** _En fait, il a raison puisque son attaque ne lui est pas renvoyé_

 **4** «GEMEAUX: Que s'ouvre une Autre Dimension !

 _Shun et Hyôga sont précipités dans l'espace, avec étoiles, planètes, et quadrillage en prime._

GEMEAUX: Vous n'échapperez pas à cette dimension parallèle, réalisée par l'équipe du film Tron ! Tous vos espoirs s'envolent... ( _on voit Hyôga partir à la dérive_ ) Et Hyôga avec, tiens.

SHUN: ( _appelant désespérément son compagnon_ ) Hyôga, non ! Si tu quittes la série, on va perdre tout le public féminin ! - Pas que ça me dérange -, mais quand mêêêêême ! ( _tandis que Hyôga disparaît au loin_ ) HYÔGAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

GEMEAUX: Il errera dans cette autre dimension pour l'éternité... A moins qu'il n'atterrisse dans une des 12 Maisons du Zodiaque, mais 'faudrait franchement qu'il ait le cul bordé de nouilles !»

CDZ Abrégé Maison 3

 **5** « _Shun se relève, prêt à combattre, au grand désarroi du Chevalier des Gémeaux._

GEMEAUX: Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ah ben non !

 _La chanson "_ _Nebula Chain_ _", présente dans l'épisode original, renforce la volonté de notre héros aux cheveux verts._

SHUN: Chevalier des Gémeaux ! D'ordinaire, je n'aime pas me battre, mais je ne suis pas homme...

GEMEAUX: J'me disais bien.

SHUN: ...A me laisser abattre ! Tu vas voir ce qui se passe quand je me déchaîne... Nébulaire !

 _La chaîne d'Andromède rentre en action, entourant Shun d'une barrière protectrice._

GEMEAUX: ( _médusé_ ) Par la barbe des sœurs Olsen ! Sa chaîne forme une spirale autour de son corps aux mensurations si troublantes ! On se croirait à une épreuve de GRS - mais avec un p'tit peu plus de poitrine !

SHUN: Chevalier. Sais-tu pourquoi ma chaîne a deux extrémités différentes ?

GEMEAUX: Peu m'importe !

[Vrai dialogue de la VF]

SHUN: Oh, ben, va te faire foutre ! ( _lançant sa chaîne_ ) Vague de Tonnerre !

 _La chaîne bondit comme l'éclair vers le Chevalier d'Or. D'ailleurs elle prend la forme d'un éclair (t'as qu'à voir si c'est bien pensé)._

GEMEAUX: Woh-oh, pédale douce, mon petit ! ( _la chaîne lui saute au visage, et pénètre son casque, où l'on aperçoit l'infini_ ) Non, pas ça, non, ça chatouille...! Hu hu hu !

 _La chaîne d'Andromède fonce par-delà les galaxies, en direction de sa proie._

SHUN: ( _hors-champ_ ) A toi, chaîne nébulaire : trouve mon ennemi, puisse-t-il être à des milliers d'années lumières !

[Une dizaine de Maisons plus loin...]

[Oui, c'est moins impressionnant]

 _Dans la Chambre du Grand Pope._

POPE: ( _chantonnant_ ) Hm-hm-hm ! ( _entendant un bruit lointain_ ) Hm ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette m-

 _Un passage interdimensionnel est grand ouvert au plafond de la Chambre, et de ce passage sort... La chaîne d'Andromède, qui se précipite vers le Grand Pope !_

POPE: AAAAAAAAH ! ( _frappé en pleine tête_ ) Ouch ! Ça fait bobo...

 _Son masque tombe, ainsi que son rosaire, qui s'entrelace malencontreusement dans la chaîne (détail important)._

POPE: ( _le visage toujours dans l'ombre, signe d'une identité secrète à garder_ ) Non-mais-oh-euh-mais-euh-hein ! Ça va pas bien, oui ? Il a éraflé mon beau masque de fer avec son machin ! Il est complètement fou, ce type !

L'AUTRE: ( _en écho schizophrénique dans l'esprit du Pope_ ) ...Dit celui qui entendait des voix.

POPE: Ah, ne me mêle pas de ça, moi ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

L'AUTRE: Andromède a atteint le Septième Sens ! J'ai fait une petite boulette en le sous-estimant... J'ai perdu ce combat, ne me ridiculise pas plus !

POPE: Grrr... D'accord, j'ai gagné, je le laisse passer... Mais ce n'est que partie remise... Que le menton des frères Bogdanoff m'en soit témoin : j'aurai le dernier mot ! Ou je ne m'appelle plus...

 _Sans transition, retour à la Maison des Gémeaux._

SHUN: ( _ramenant à lui sa chaîne, via le casque du Chevalier des Gémeaux_ ) J'ai une touche, j'ai une touche !

 _La chaîne émerge enfin (_ _coup critique à 9999 LP_ _), et le "Chevalier d'Or" tombe à la renverse avec fracas._

 _Il ne reste en fait qu'une armure vide._

 _La_ _fanfare de la victoire de la série des_ Final Fantasy _retentit._

SHUN: ( _pensée_ ) J'lui ai transpercé la tête avec ma chaîne, je m'attendais à un peu plus de sang ! Pff... Encore un coup du CSA et de _Familles de France_...»

CDZ Abrégé Maison 3


	7. Chapitre 13:Loi et justice

_Précédemment_

«- _Cet endroit…On dirait l'un des Temples du Sanctuaire._

 _-_ Tu t'es enfin réveillé?

 _-_ Oh!»

Dans l'ombre, une voix s'était fait entendre. Shõko ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait mais son ton semblait être celui d'une personne à la fois très satisfaite et pleine d'ironie. La seule chose que le jeune Chevalier Equueleus put distinguer de la personne fut une légère lueur dorée, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un Chevalier d'Or ainsi que deux grands yeux couleur bordeau qui la fixaient d'un regard tout sauf bienveillant _._

«-Qui êtes-vous?»

 _Maintenant_

 **Chapitre 13: Loi et justice**

«-Qui êtes-vous?

-Oh pardon, j'oubliais mes bonnes manières.»

A ces mots, la personne montra son visage. C'était une femme. Elle avait des cheveux couleur bordeau lisses tombant sur ses épaules. On pouvait voir également quelques mèches se balader sur son front.

«-Je suis Ariel. Chevalier Aspide.

-Aspide?

-Oui. Il est normal que ce mot ne te dise rien. Il s'agit de ce qu'on appelle la 13ème constellation.

-La 13ème constellation?

-Oui. Aspide se trouve entre le Scorpion et le Sagittaire. Mais elle a été oubliée car reniée par de stupides superstitieux qui pensaient que le chiffre 13 portait malheur et ne voulaient pas l'attirer sur l'Ordre de la Chevalerie **1**. Quels idiots! Cependant, Athéna a accepté l'existence d'un 13ème Chevalier d'Or mais la grande majorité des Chevaliers étaient contre, ce qui menaçait de faire disparaître la Chevalerie. Alors, le Temple d'Aspide est caché sous le Sanctuaire et non pas dans les escaliers menant aux Temples eux-mêmes. Ce qui fait que seuls ceux à qui on autorise l'accès ou qui le connaissent déjà peuvent y entrer.

-Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez laissé venir jusqu'ici?

-Exactement. Je n'allais pas laisser mes amis s'amuser avec les tiens sans moi. Alors, j'ai demandé à celui qui contrôlait l'Armure des Gémeaux de me fournir des jouets. Et je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi.

-Parce que vous vous imaginez que je vais me laisser faire? Je suis un Chevalier.

-Peut-être mais tu n'es qu'un Bronze et moi, je suis un Chevalier d'Or. Non seulement, ma victoire est assurée mais en plus, tu resteras prisonnier de ce Temple pour toujours.

- _Nani?!_

-Oui. Je te l'ai dit, je contrôle cet endroit. Si tu veux en sortir, je dois t'en donner l'autorisation ou alors, tu dois me battre. Primo, je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser sortir, deuzio, comme je l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas me battre.

-Pourquoi pas? J'ai bien battu Aldébaran.

-Ne te vante pas. Tu étais aidé. Voyons ce que tu es capable de faire seul.»

A ces mots, la Femme-Chevalier d'Or se révéla totalement. Elle portait une Armure d'Or ainsi qu'un casque en forme de serpent enroulé sur sa tête. Elle tenait son masque dans sa main, un masque couleur or avec des yeux en cercles rouges ainsi qu'une bouche de la même couleur qu'elle fit tomber sur le sol en ouvrant sa main. A cet instant-là, quelque chose fit tiquer Shõko. Pas la chute du masque mais bel et bien ce que portait Ariel.

«-Cette Armure…Elle m'est venue en aide le jour où Aiolia nous a attaqué Seiya et moi à l'Hôpital de la Fondation Graad. Alors, c'était vous depuis le début?

-Ne te fais pas des idées, petit. Mon Armure a réagit toute seule à ce moment-là. Elle est venue d'elle-même jusqu'à toi. Et comme tu ne possèdes ni l'expérience, ni le cosmos d'un Chevalier d'Or, elle risquait d'être détruite. Si je t'ai aidé contre Aiolia et ces Chevaliers d'Argent, c'est uniquement parce que je voulais que mon Armure reste indemne. Rien de plus. Aujourd'hui, tu portes la tienne et son sort m'importe peu. Tout comme le tien.

 _Par la Queue de l'Aspic!_

-Ah!»

Shõko n'eût pas le temps de voir le serpent d'Ariel briller qu'elle ressentit une intense douleur sur le coude gauche. A peine eût-t-elle le temps de se le masser qu'elle vit du sang couler de ce dernier. Vision qui l'épouvanta.

«-Rassure-toi, je ne t'ai pas envoyé de venin, dit Ariel, En tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Disons que je t'ai simplement fait ce qu'on appeler une sorte de piqûre de guêpe en plus intense. Mais je peux aller plus loin.»

A ces mots, Ariel s'assit en tailleur. Cette dernière ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête mais cela lui fit peur. Le calme décelable dans le visage de ce Chevalier d'Or ne la rendait que plus menaçante car cela ne pouvait que vouloir dire qu'elle avait un plan bien préparé dans sa tête afin de l'attaquer.

Ariel prit un pungi **2** et se mit à en jouer. Au bout de plusieurs instants, un aspic **3** sortit de l'instrument sous les yeux terrifiés d'Equueleus qui n'osa pas faire un seul mouvement. Ariel joua vers la bête reptilienne qui alla vers la jambe gauche de la jeune Femme-Chevalier non-masquée travestie. Lorsqu'elle se trouva près de son genoux, Ariel continua à jouer pendant un certain temps. Son souffle avait augmenté. Shõko eût une impression étrange. On aurait dit que la créature avait un cosmos.

«- _PAR LES CROCS DE L'ASPIC!_ »

Ariel s'était brièvement arrêtée de jouer pour beugler plus que pour hurler ces mots. Quand cela fût fait, la petite mais horrible chose mordit brutalement le genou gauche d'Equueleus qui poussa un hurlement de douleur tout en perdant une grande quantité de sang. Ne se sentant plus la force de tenir debout, elle tomba sur le sol tandis que l'aspic s'écarta de sa jambe. Néanmoins, il resta près d'elle car Ariel avait recommencé à jouer.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit? demanda Ariel par télépathie d'une voix moqueuse, On s'est écorché le genou? Il faut être plus prudent quand tu marches.

Maintenant, autre chose pour toi.»

L'aspic se mit à circuler du torse jusqu'à son bras près de son coude. A ce moment-là, Shõko eût si mal qu'elle serra les dents pour se retenir de crier. Ce qu'Ariel remarqua.

«-Inutile de tenter de rester digne, _kozo (gamin)_. J'ai vaincu tant d'adversaires que je n'ignore pas la douleur physique que chacun d'entre eux a éprouvé quand je les ai combattus. Et tu ne fais pas exception. Regarde ton bras.»

Alors que la chose se laissait tomber sur le sol, Equueleus remarqua que son bras était devenu écailleux. Écailleux? Alors, les écailles de l'aspic étaient encore plus dangereuses que ses crocs? Shõko n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir qu'Ariel se remit à beugler.

«- _PAR LE REGARD PERCANT DE L'ASPIC!_ »

A cet instant-là, Shõko sentit sa tête comme être paralysée par une aura inconnue. Puis elle vit que l'aspic monstrueux la fixait. Soudain, une immense lumière pénétra dans ses yeux.

Elle ne voyait plus rien. Ou plutôt, elle ne voyait plus qu'un grand flot lumineux brillant comme de l'or au soleil. Cela fut d'abord insupportable puis douloureux; si douloureux qu'elle n'eût plus la force de garder les paupières ouvertes.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Equueleus? demanda Aspide toujours par télépathie, Tu ne peux plus ouvrir les yeux? Dommage, tu ne verras pas le sort que je te réserve. Ou du moins que je vais te réserver lorsque j'aurai en tête quelque chose de parfait.»

Ariel jouait encore et toujours. Les paupières closes, Shõko avait davantage l'ouïe alerte. Mais ça n'était pas son seul sens qui était plus en éveil. Elle sentait le sol vibrer très fort comme si un souffle énergique s'en dégageait. Mais c'était absurde! Ou alors, ça ne venait pas du…De quel type d'instrument était le pungi? Shõko n'était pas une experte en musique mais elle connaissait quelques bases. Elle devait être sûre. Elle s'écarta légèrement d'Ariel dont elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger car elle devait garder sa position pour charmer l'aspic.

«-Que fais-tu? demanda Ariel qui ne comprenait pas»

Shõko se boucha les oreilles. Elle n'entendait plus le fungi. Cependant, elle sentait toujours les vibrations qui venaient du sol. Ou plutôt qui semblaient provenir du sol. Quand elle eût comprit, elle revint près d'Ariel et intensifia son cosmos.

«-Idiot! dit Ariel, Tu es blessé. Si tu fais ça, tu risques de mourir.»

Mais Shõko n'écoutait pas. Elle se mit à taper le sol avec ses doigts. Quand Ariel vit ça, elle fut épouvantée. Elle joua de plus en plus fort. Seulement, elle semblait tellement déstabilisée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tenir le rythme qu'elle avait maintenu jusqu'à cet instant. Shõko, elle, tapait des sortes de signaux que l'aspic semblait comprendre. Sentant qu'elle perdait le contrôle, Ariel se remit à jouer en tentant de se calmer. Mais il était trop tard.

«-Non! s'exclama-t-elle alors que l'aspic était retourné dans le pungi

Sale gosse! Comment as-tu pu charmer mon aspic sans instrument?

-Charmer? Dompter vous voulez dire. Cet instrument n'est qu'une illusion. Votre aspic ne peut pas l'entendre parce qu'il est sourd **4**. Vous avez hurlé des instructions à ton aspic mais maintenant, je sais que c'était uniquement pour me berner. C'est uniquement parce que vous produisez des vibrations dans cette chose vers l'aspic ou près d'un endroit sur lequel il se trouve que vous vous faites obéir de lui. Seulement, il faut que vous jouiez un rythme régulier et maîtrisé sinon vous en perdez totalement le contrôle. Et si quelqu'un en face de vous fait un rythme plus régulier et plus maîtrisé, vous êtes en mauvaise posture.

-Mais toi, tu ne joues pas d'un instrument. Tu t'es contenté de taper le sol sans faire la moindre note.

-Qui vous dit qu'il n'y a que la musique qui fait des rythmes?

-…

-Ce que j'ai tapé sur le sol, c'était du morse. Si vous voulez que je sois claire, ce morse-là est un langage de sons qui se fait par des rythmes de doigts en tapant sur des surfaces dures pour bien se faire entendre. Quand j'étais enfant, je communiquais discrètement comme ça avec un ami qui compte beaucoup pour moi parce qu'il avait toujours son frangin collant derrière lui qui aimait pas trop qu'on s'approche de lui. Non seulement, j'allais faire un rythme assez régulier pour bien me faire obéir de ton aspic mais en plus, j'allais pouvoir lui dire directement de me laisser tranquille. Seulement, je savais que si je me contentais de seulement taper, les vibrations sur le sol ne seraient pas assez fortes pour me faire obéir par lui. Alors, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'augmenter mon cosmos. C'est vrai que dans mon état, c'était risqué mais c'était ma seule chance.»

Shõko se releva. Elle avait retrouvé la vue; sa jambe et son bras avaient également retrouvés leurs états normaux. Ariel se releva également et soupira.

«- _Il sait se défendre. Hum. Ce genre d'homme ne déplait pas._ Impressionnant. Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait réussi à contrecarrer ces attaques. Mais ne crois surtout pas que le pungi et l'aspic sont mes seules armes.

Regarde bien. _Par les griffes du Serpent!_

-Ah! Cette technique.

-Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous…Vous…Vous êtes le Maître de…

-Vas-y, _kozo (gamin)_ , dis son nom.

-Shina.

-En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que cette technique a de l'effet sur toi. Tu es complètement essoufflée et à terre. Dis-toi que si je l'avais utilisée de manière plus intense, tu serais sûrement mort. Mais ta mort aurait été trop rapide. Je veux que tu aies une mort lente. Semblable à la douleur que tu as infligé à mes disciples.

-Vos disciples?

-Oui. Il n'y a pas que Shina qui est concernée par cette histoire. Il y a également une autre personne.

-Qui est-ce?

-Qui était-ce, tu veux dire.

- _Nandate?!_

-Cette autre personne était un Chevalier d'Argent. Une fille. Elle était le Chef d'un groupe de Chevaliers Fantômes.

-Geist!

-Exactement. D'abord, tu as tué une de mes disciples et par la suite, tu as contribué au déshonneur d'une autre. Alors, je me pose cette question: comment mon Armure a-t-elle pu venir te protéger alors que je te hais?

-Ca, je m'en fiche pour l'instant. Mais je peux vous jurer que je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal ni à Geist, ni à Shina. Je ne fais que protéger Athéna. La vraie. Le Grand Pope vous ment. Athéna n'est pas au Sanctuaire.

-Que veux-tu que ça me fasse?

- _Nandate?!_

-Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas, petit. Il n'y a que des situations où il faut chercher ses intérêts personnels. On se fiche pas mal de ce qu'elles glorifient tant qu'elles garantissent notre sécurité,.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends. Ce que vous dites est monstrueux. Alors, selon vous, il faudrait ne pas résister au Grand Pope juste parce que ça ne vous gêne pas qu'il nuise aux autres tant qu'il ne vous nuit pas?

-Le Grand Pope m'a fait libérer. Le précédent m'avait fait emprisonné parce qu'il trouvait que mes méthodes n'étaient pas les bonnes. Cet imbécile trouvait que j'étais trop dure avec mes disciples. C'était nécessaire de les faire rester des jours sans manger, ni boire à faire des exercices physiques intensifs sans s'arrêter, ni dormir. Un Chevalier doit être prêt à n'importe quoi. Même aux choses les plus inhumaines sur lui ou elle-même.

-Je vois. Je suppose que vous avez été enfermée parce que beaucoup de vos disciples sont morts d'épuisement.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'a tenu pour responsable. C'est leurs fautes s'ils sont morts. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas être aussi faibles.

-Mon dieu! Vous n'êtes pas humaine. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Shina s'est sentie aussi souillée.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle!

 _Par l'Aspic Géant!_

-AH! Hum!

-Bravo, petit. Tu t'es relevé et tu as bien failli me toucher malgré le fait que tu titubais. Tu es plus fort que je ne le pensais Mais un Chevalier d'Or sait toujours parer les coups des adversaires aux rangs, disons, simples.

 _Je ne laisserai pas cet arrogant petit connard me prendre de haut. J'ai une vengeance à accomplir._

Héhé! Je t'avais dit que j'avais d'autres attaques en réserve.

-Gnnnn!»

 **.**

Le Bélier et son jeune apprenti veillaient toujours sur la pauvre déesse agonisante. Plus le temps passait, plus la flèche d'or s'enfonçait dans son cœur et la jeune déesse à l'apparence d'adolescente avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Mu ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en voyant la déesse de la Sagesse souffrir. Kiki vit bien que son maître n'était pas au plus calme malgré sa position immobile.

 **.**

«-Athéna. Athéna.»

Quand Saori ouvrit les yeux, elle semblait se trouver dans ce qui semblait être une autre dimension. On pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à l'espace infini avec ses étoiles, ses astres et son ciel noir sans aucun signe de vie. C'était un paysage désolé qui aurait ressemblé au néant s'il n'y avait eu les signes d'un semblant d'espace. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas sa robe blanche mais une courte jupe et un haut blanc sans bretelles.

Une silhouette masculine se montra face à Saori. Celui-ci était restée dans l'ombre, néanmoins, on pouvait distinguer ses longs cheveux gris. Il ne portait aucun vêtement à l'exception d'un slip blanchâtre.

«-Qui...Oh!

-Inutile, Athéna. Tu ne peux pas bouger. Ton âme est piégée entre mon autre dimension et le Puits de l'Enfer. Ton corps est toujours à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Pour le moment, tu es en sécurité. Mais quand la flèche d'or se sera totalement enfoncée dans ton cœur...

-Vous!

Vous êtes...

-Le Grand Pope, oui. C'est moi qui ai essayé de te tuer il y a treize ans. Finalement, le sacrifice d'Aioros n'était pas inutile. Tu es devenue magnifique.

-Comment osez-vous?

-C'est vraiment dommage que je sois obligé de te tuer. Un si joli visage. Quel gâchis!»

Saori enrageait intérieurement. Mais en même temps, elle avait très peur. Elle avait perdu tout contrôle de son corps et elle se trouvait, à cet instant-là, devant son assassin. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Même si elle distinguait à peine le visage du Grand Pope, elle pouvait distinguer son sourire malsain et ses yeux semblaient dégager une lueur étrange à chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot. De plus, lui étant presque nu et elle à peine vêtue, la situation semblait tellement dangereuse et terrifiante qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler et de respirer de grandes goulées d'air. Comme elle aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant si elle l'avait pu. Oh, cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar!

«-Je peux en dire autant d'Equueleus.

- _Nani?!_

-Oups! Ignorais-tu donc qu'un de tes Chevaliers biens-aimés était une femme?

-S...Si, je...je le savais. Mais...Mais...C...Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela?

-Cette demoiselle est courageuse mais stupide. Elle a essayé d'utiliser la sorcellerie pour me démasquer. Non seulement, je suis bien trop puissant pour ce genre de tour mais en plus, une sorcière est forcément une femme.

-Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle?

-Moi rien. En tout cas, pour l'instant. Je laisse un Chevalier d'Or se charger de son sort pendant que nous parlons tranquillement.

-Non! Shõko!

-Allons, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle te rejoindra bientôt. Comme tes autres Chevaliers biens-aimés.

-Ils ne se laisseront pas faire! Et moi, je me relèverai et t'empêcherai de nuire!

-Allons, Athéna, tu vois bien que ton combat est perdu d'avance. Abandonne. Ainsi, plus personne ne mourra ou ne sera blessé en ton nom.

-Oh!

-Je te propose deux choix. Soit tu te laisses mourir et je laisserai tous tes Chevaliers tranquille, soit je fais en sorte que cette flèche d'Or soit enlevée de ton cœur et vous partez tous ensemble en me laissant le commandement du Sanctuaire. Dans les deux cas, tes amis seront sains et saufs.

-...

…

J'aimerais tant que plus personne ne meure en mon nom. Et surtout, je voudrais que mes amis soient heureux.

-Je sais.

-Mais je connais trop bien mes amis. Même si j'acceptais de partir pour que plus personne ne meure en mon nom, eux ne le voudraient pas. Je ne les abandonnerai jamais!

-Tu ne renonceras jamais. Tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais.

-Vous ne pourrez jamais corrompre mon cœur!

-Peut-être mais tes idéaux stupides ne sauveront ni ta vie, ni celles de tes amis.

-Ah!»

 **.**

Tout à coup, la jeune déesse fut prise de spasmes incontrôlables. Elle serra les dents pour retenir ses hurlements mais ne pût s'empêcher de crier à travers ses dents. En voyant ceci, Mu et Kiki poussèrent des exclamations de peur impuissants face à ce terrible spectacle.

«-Athéna!»

 **.**

Shõko était serrée dans les anneaux de l'Aspic Géant d'Ariel. Celui-ci s'était s'était enroulé entre deux colonnes du Temple d'Aspide et se balançait tel un petit enfant rieur tandis que la jeune Femme-Chevalier non-masquée s'affaiblissait chaque fois que l'horrible monstre resserrait son emprise.

«- _Mes côtes. Mes bras. Mes jambes. Je ne les sens plus. Oh! J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Mon corps est tout engourdi. Je ne plus bouger. J'ai l'impression d'être emportée dans un tourbillon de néant. Cette...chose m'étouffe. J'ai de plus en plus à respirer._

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Les gars. Nous nous sommes jurés qu'au moins, l'un d'entre nous atteindrait le Palais du Grand Pope. Et je ne peux pas abandonner Saori. Mais comment je peux agir alors...que je...meure?_

…

…

…

 _Et si...cette attaque...Mais si je l'utilise contre elle, elle saura la vérité à mon sujet et le transmettra d'une façon ou d'une autre à tout le Sanctuaire. Cela ferait croire à tout le monde que Saori n'est qu'une imposteure qui veut s'emparer du Sanctuaire pour bafouer les lois du Sanctuaire. Personne ne se rangerait de notre côté même si nous tenterions tout pour prouver les crimes du Grand Pope._

-Je sens que tu es toujours vivant Equueleus. J'avoue que je suis étonnée par ta grande résistance. Néanmoins, cela ne changera rien à ton sort.

 _-Ou alors...Mu, Aldebaran. Ils m'ont laissé passé alors qu'ils savaient. Ariel. Sa disciple a souffert, en partie à cause de Seiya, mais aussi à cause de cette stupide loi. Et c'est vrai que je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider. Peut-être que si j'avais dit la vérité à Shina tout en l'aidant, Ariel ne serait pas aussi en colère._

 _Je n'ai pas le choix._

 _Ah. Mon bras. L'Aspic serre mon poignet si fort. J'ai du mal à l'atteindre. Je dois faire un effort._

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un Chevalier de Bronze m'amuse autant. Néanmoins, ça me peine que tu te fasses souffrir inutilement.

- _Encore un effort._

 _-_ Je ne t'aime pas du tout mais la seule chose que je veux faire, c'est te punir, pas agir comme une sauvage.

 _-Encore un effort._

-Alors soit tu acceptes ton sort, soit tu continues à souffrir inutilement.

 _-J'y suis presque._

-Equueleus?»

Soudain, un immense éclair frappa l'Aspic Géant d'Ariel dans les anneaux où Shõko avait enserrée. L'horrible chose, gravement blessée, tomba sur le sol en hurlant. Shõko, malgré sa chute, ne semblait pas gravement blessée. Néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas indemne car elle n'arrivait qu'à ramper. De plus, elle toussait car elle avait encore du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

«-Mon Aspic Géant! Comment as-tu osé?»

Ariel se précipita vers l'immense serpent et le serra contre elle. Elle versa une larme et se dépêcha de le rappeler. Bien qu'il ne fût pas mort, il ne serait sans doute plus jamais celui qu'il était avant ce combat: ses attaques seraient réduites et , surtout, le reptile ne pourrait sans doute probablement plus s'enrouler à sa guise autour de tout ce qu'il désirait tant il n'était plus aussi grand. De plus, il garderait des cicatrices inguérissables de ce terrible combat pour le restant de ses jours.

«-Toi! N'as-tu donc aucun cœur? Tout ce que tu as fait ne t'a pas suffit? Il fallait en plus que tu fasses ça. Je n'aurais plus aucune pitié pour toi!

-Si j'étais toi, je ne tenterais plus Ariel.

-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, sale gamin?

Oh!»

-Ce n'est plus au Chevalier Equueleus que tu t'adresses Chevalier mais à Lamia, la sorcière.»

C'était vrai. L'enfant ne portait plus une Armure mais était vêtue d'une robe, d'une cape, de ballerines bleues et portait également un diadème de la même couleur. Dans sa main, on pouvait voir une dague en forme d'éclair dont la lumière éblouissante égalait celle de la Lune.

«-Et ce n'est pas tout. Cette dague que je porte appartenait autrefois à légendaire et redoutable Médée. L'une des armes magiques les plus dangereuses du monde ayant été utilisée par l'une des sorcières les plus meurtrières de la mythologie. C'est elle qui vient d'infliger toutes ces blessures à ton horrible chose.

-...

…

Mais c'est...Mais c'est impossible! Tu...Tu ne peux pas être une sorcière à moins que tu ne sois...

-Vas-y Ariel. Dis-le.

-...une femme.»

Ca n'était qu'un murmure mais pour Ariel, c'était comme si on les lui avait forcé à le crier. Il lui avait semblé s'être prit un coup de poing en plein visage. Ce Chevalier n'était qu'un simulateur. Ou plutôt une simulatrice. Une menteuse qui leurrait ses adversaires afin de leur cacher sa véritable puissance pour mieux les piéger. Mais surtout, c'était une traîtresse aux siennes qui se croyait supérieure à elles tout en utilisant des forces mystérieuses attribuées uniquement à leur genre commun pour profiter des avantages sans avoir à subir les inconvénients. Quelle monstuosité!

«-Tu n'es qu'une monstruosité qui ne mérite même pas d'exister! dit Ariel folle de rage, Non seulement, tu as tué Geist, fais souffrir Shina mais en plus, tu as trahi celles avec qui tu aurais dû te ranger pour rester avec ces abrutis sans cervelle qui nous rejettent toutes. Tu es encore pire que ce que je pensais.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais pu dire à Shina la vérité à mon sujet. Elle avait besoin, plus que tout, d'être aidée dans cette terrible épreuve et j'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas avoir essayé de mieux la comprendre. Tout comme je n'ai pas tenté de lui faire comprendre que nous ressentions cette souffrance commune à cause des Chevaliers qui ne nous traitent jamais comme de vrais guerriers. J'étais tellement centrée sur moi que je n'ai pas fait attention à elle, ni aux autres Femmes-Chevaliers qui m'entouraient. J'ai bien défendu mes amies face aux hommes qui les traitaient comme des petites choses fragiles. Mais malgré tout, ça ne faisait pas de moi l'une des leurs.»

 **.**

 _L'Île d'Equueleus, quatre ans plus tôt_

«-Allez, attaquez-moi!

-Aïe!

-Aïe!

-Aïe!

-Aïe!

-Aïe!

-Aïe!

-Aïe!

-Aïe!

-Aïe!

-Aïe!

-Aïe!

-J'en étais sûre! Vous n'êtes même pas capables de m'attaquer toutes en même temps. Vous allez devoir vous améliorer si vous voulez être capables de devenir de vrais Chevaliers. Allez, reposez-vous. On reprendra tout à l'heure.

-Rhilia.

-Oh salut Leiko. Comment va?

-Moi bien. Toujours aussi en forme à ce que je vois.

-Un Chevalier doit toujours avoir toute son énergie. Tout le monde le sait.

-Héhé!

-Mais pourquoi tu portes ton masque? On est entre nous.

-Salut les filles!

-Voilà pourquoi.

Shõ courrait vers Rhilia, son Deuxième Maître, Leiko, ainsi que les dix autres apprenties qui furent totalement prises au dépourvu.

«-Vite!»

Rhilia et les dix autres potentielles Femmes-Chevaliers se hâtèrent de remettre leurs masques avant que le «petit garçon insolent» et dynamique n'arrivât vers elle en courant. Elles n'apprécièrent pas son geste et tournèrent la tête vers lui en croisant les bras. Bien qu'il ne vît pas leurs visages, Shõ comprit à leurs gestes qu'elles n'étaient pas contentes.

«-Mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

-Shõ, combien de fois je dois te dire que tu dois pas déranger les Femmes-Chevaliers quand elles sont entre elle? Tu sais très bien qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'elles ne portent pas leurs masques.

-C'est vrai, dit Rhilia, Et comme tu es un garçon, tu ne peux pas nous voir sans nos masques.

-Ben quoi, je venais juste dire «Salut». Et puis, cette loi est débile.

-Peut-être, dit Leiko, Mais elle existe et tu dois la respecter.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ces filles devraient même pas être ici avec nous.

-Oh non, pas eux, dit Rhilia»

Eux, c'était Ore et Elor: deux garçons prétentieux et, surtout, odieux. Tout comme Shõ et Rhilia, ils convoitaient l'Armure d'Equueleus. Mais contrairement aux deux précédents qui se respectaient mutuellement et, surtout, étaient devenus amis à force de se trouver des points communs. Ore et Elor étaient égoïstes, irrespectueux et méprisables. Plus particulièrement envers la gente féminine.

«-Tout le monde sait très bien que les filles sont pas de vrais Chevaliers.

-Ouais. C'est pour ça qu'on les cache. Pour pas que la Chevalerie ait honte d'avoir des intruses avec nous.

-Vos gueules! grogna Shõ

-Pas pour rien qu'on oblige les filles à abandonner leurs féminités comme ils disent. On leur fait bien comprendre qu'elles devraient pas être dans la Chevalerie et quand elles ont retenues la leçon, trop tard.

-Ouais, c'est bien fait. Ca vous apprendra à pas rester à votre place. Vous auriez mieux fait de rester dans vos petites vies pépères et tranquilles. Vous auriez sûrement rencontrer de beaux garçons qui vous auraient gâter comme des Princesses.

-VOS GUEULES! hurla Shõ cette fois-ci»

A ces mots, le «petit garçon» se jeta sur Ore et le roua de coups.

«-Vous êtes allés trop loin cette fois, dit Rhilia à son tour»

Elle se jeta sur Elor et lui administra autant de coups que Shõ en donnait à Ore. Tous deux étaient furieux. Oser dire des choses pareilles! Certes, les Chevaliers considéraient les femmes plus faibles que les hommes et n'osaient jamais les provoquer ou n'acceptaient pas leurs demandes en duels et même, pire, s'ils étaient attaqués par des femmes, n'osaient pas riposter à cause de leur genre, ce qui faisait que leurs compagnes d'armes devaient se salir les mains à leurs places alors qu'elles n'avaient rien à voir avec leurs affaires; mais ils avaient du respect pour les Femmes-Chevaliers masquées et les félicitaient quand elles obtenaient une Armure et remportaient un combat. Le raisonnement des deux garçons était donc immonde et faux.

«-Alors comme ça, on...les filles devraient pas être dans la Chevalerie? demanda Shõ

-Alors Elor, tu penses toujours qu'une fille ne devrait pas être Chevalier? demanda Rhilia

-...

-Alors Elor?

-Et ben Ore. T'es muet maintenant?

-Lei...Leiko. Tu dis rien? Je croyais que tu t'occupais de lui.

-De un, je ne suis que son Deuxième Maître. De deux, je lui fais toujours savoir quand je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Vous n'êtes que deux abrutis odieux et arrogants. Vous pensez vraiment que Rhilia avait une existence heureuse avant d'être ici? Si elle avait eu la possibilité de mener une vie tranquille ou rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'aider, elle ne serait sans doute pas ici. Et en dehors de ça, nous avons tous nos raisons personnelles de devenir Chevaliers. Vous parlez sans réfléchir et jugez les gens sans les connaître. Si vous continuez dans cette voie, vous n'obtiendrez jamais d'Armure.

-Pfff! Viens Elor, je m'ennuie avec ces débiles.

-Moi aussi»

Les deux garçons insupportables s'en allèrent en maugréant tandis que les jeunes guerrières soupirèrent à la fois de lassitude et de soulagement. Après ce moment désagréable, Rhilia se tourna vers Shõ.

«-Merci pour ton aide, Shõ. C'est grâce à quelqu'un comme toi que les garçons ne pensent pas tous que les filles ne devraient pas être Chevaliers.

-Heu...De...De rien. Les...Les a...amis, ça sert à aider.

-Je ne sais pas si Eudoxe serait fier que tu aies frappé des disciples Shõ, dit Leiko en ricanant, Mais il serait heureux de savoir que tu commences à raisonner comme un sage.

-Moi un sage? Pitié Leiko, utilise pas ce mot pour moi.

-Hahahaha!»

Shõ et toutes les jeunes guerrières devinrent hilares. Cela faisait du bien de rire de temps. Et puis, cette histoire se terminait plutôt bien pour une discussion qui avait commencé sur une ambiance morose. Shõ allait pouvoir profiter de l'assemblée féminine en s'entrainant avec elles tout en leur parlant de tout et de rien.

 _Je me sentais blessée par des paroles aussi odieuses et je faisais tout pour montrer que je me sentais à ma place parmi les Femmes-Chevaliers quand je venais les voir. Mais malgré tout, j'étais traitée comme un homme à cause de mon mensonge. Je leur ai toujours menti. Mais quand je parlais, elles me croyaient._

 **.**

«-J'ai pas seulement abandonné tout signe de féminité. Contrairement à elles, j'ai caché mon vrai genre et mon vrai nom. Et j'ai eu tous les droits des Chevaliers sans jamais réellement faire quelque chose pour les Femmes-Chevaliers.

-Au moins, tu fais preuve d'honnêteté envers toi-même, Equueleus. Mais ça ne justifie en rien ce que tu as fait à mes disciples!

-C'est vrai! J'ai mal agi et j'ai fais des erreurs que je ne pourrais jamais réparer. Mais essaie au moins de me comprendre!»

A ces mots, le diamant de Sybaris qui se trouvait sur le genou gauche de Lamia se mit à briller. Le Chevalier portant l'Armure d'Equueleus était à nouveau présent dans le Temple d'Aspide sous les yeux dégoûtés de la Femme-Chevalier d'or occupant ce Temple.

«-Ca, c'était le seul truc que je pouvais faire pour avoir un peu de respect! Pour qu'on sache que je suis une personne et pas un pantin bipède au cerveau lavé. Je voulais pouvoir me montrer à visage découvert pour qu'on voit à quoi je ressemble. Mes yeux, ma bouche...Tout ça fait partie de moi. Mon visage fait partie de moi. Parce qu'il révèle mes émotions tous les jours. Et à chaque fois, c'est différent. Je vais être de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur? Je vais sourire? Être heureuse? Pleurer? Être triste? Je sais jamais parce que chaque jour, c'est différent. Et quand tu es entourée de gens qui tiennent à toi pendant longtemps, ils voient ta vraie personnalité à travers ton visage. Au Japon, mes amis ne savaient pas que j'étais une femme jusqu'à il y a pas longtemps. Et pourtant, ils me connaissent bien parce qu'ils ont vu mon visage pendant des années. Même après cinq ans de séparation, ils connaissaient toujours aussi bien ma personnalité et font tout pour voir un sourire sur mon visage. Regarde-moi!

-Je te regarde. Je vois une fillette stupide qui s'est sacrifiée alors qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de le faire. Tu as refusé de porter un masque pour en porter un autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de glorieux à ça?

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour en tirer une quelconque gloire, j'ai fait ça parce que je trouve la loi sur le port du masque obligatoire pour les Femmes-Chevaliers abjecte.

-Abjecte?

-Enfin, tu devrais le savoir. Tu es dans la même situation que toutes les Femmes-Chevaliers.

-Oh! Hahahahahahahaha! Si tu veux parler de ça, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Non seulement, je n'ai jamais perdu mais si ça m'arrivait un jour, je tuerai immédiatement celui qui a osé me souiller.

-Et si ça arrivait par accident?

-Ce sera le problème de celui qui l'a provoqué. Je te l'ai dit, le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas. Par conséquent, aucune loi n'est à considérer comme étant abjecte car elles sont toutes légitimes.

- _Nani?!_

-Les lois existent pour faire régner l'ordre et faire en sorte que le monde vive dans une harmonie parfaite où chacun trouve sa place. C'est pourquoi elles ne peuvent pas être remises en question.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille?

-Tout le monde sait que ce sont les lois légitimes qui font fonctionner le monde.

-Peut-être. Mais certains semblent oublier que ce n'est pas parce qu'une loi est légitime qu'elle est forcément juste.

-Oh!»

 **.**

«-Shina, tu es complètement folle!

-C'est mon problème Ariel.

-Si tu désobéis aux ordres du Commandant Guido, non seulement, tu n'auras plus le droit de revenir au Sanctuaire mais tu seras traquée jusqu'à ce que tu sois tuée. Comme Marine en ce moment.

-Il faut que je le fasse.

-Non! Ca, c'est ce que tu t'es mis en tête. A part moi, personne ne sait au Sanctuaire que ce Chevalier abruti a vu ton visage. Tu n'as pas à te sentir déshonnorée.

-Tu te trompes. Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant.

-Quoi?Qui?

-Le frère spirituel de ce Chevalier abruti comme tu dis. Il a dû le lui dire. Et c'est déjà trop. Non seulement il a vu mon visage mais il s'est moqué de moi. Pour ça, je lui ferai connaître l'Enfer!

-Shina, calme-toi.

-Ariel, as-tu oublié qu'en plus de ça, son frère spirituel a tué Geist? Je leur ferai payer ça à tous les deux.

-Reviens sur Terre Shina! Cette histoire t'a mise hors de toi. Arrête de vouloir poursuivre Equueleus et Pégase. Ce ne sont que deux abrutis qui ne méritent même pas que tu les haïsses ou que tu te mettes en colère contre eux. De plus, le Grand Pope leur fera connaître le châtiment qu'ils méritent à eux ainsi qu'à tous les Chevaliers renégats. De plus, à l'heure qu'il est, Jamian a déjà dû partir pour capturer cette imposteure de Saori Kido qui prétend être Athéna. Si tu pars au Japon pour attaquer ces traîtres, tu ne feras que te condamner.

-Ce sont mes affaires!

-Shina, je t'en supplie! J'ai déjà perdu Geist, je ne veux pas te perdre toi. Ne fais pas ça. Ne me demande pas de subir la perte d'une autre disciple. Tu as réussi à faire tes preuves, tu es un excellent Chevalier. Ne te laisse pas détruire par un bon-à-rien stupide.

-Ariel, tu connais la règle. Quand une Femme-Chevalier est démasquée par un homme, elle n'a que deux choix: le tuer ou...»

Avant qu'elle n'aît pu finir sa phrase, son Maître la prit par le bras car elle savait que ces mots la répugnaient. Mais contre attente, le Serpent dégagea son bras.

«-Je me fous des ordres. J'irai au Japon que tu le veuilles ou non.»

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, le Serpent s'en alla. Désespérée, Ariel tomba à genoux complètement impuissante.

«-Oh pourvu que le Grand Pope ne s'aperçoive de rien.»

 **.**

«-Tu dis vouloir venger Shina et Geist mais en fait, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne.

-Tu...Tu ne...Tu ne comprends pas. Mes intérêts personnels ont toujours aidé mes disciples. En profitant de ce que le Sanctuaire pouvait m'apporter, je les ai aidé dans leurs chemins. Elles sont devenues courageuses, fortes, sûres d'elles. Elles étaient craints partout; jusqu'à ce que tu débarques dans leurs vies.

-C'est faux. Tu n'as rien fait pour essayer d'arranger les choses pour tes disciples. Tu les as même empirées. Tu n'as pas protesté contre une loi injuste, tes méthodes d'entrainement sont monstrueuses, tu as laissé mourir des disciples que tu jugeais incompétents. Geist a passé le reste de ses jours sur île morbide et tu n'as rien fait pour apaiser le cœur de Shina. Et même en disant vouloir la venger, tu ne t'en prends pas à la bonne personne.

-Tu veux parler de ce crétin de Pégase? Je sais très bien qu'il ne m'aurait jamais combattu sérieusement car je suis une femme. Et puis, quelle meilleure vengeance que de torturer le cœur de quelqu'un en lui volant un être cher?

-Seiya n'est pas un crétin **5**!C'est mon frère. Et il n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à Shina. Ce qui est arrivé était un accident. Il n'a jamais voulu faire ça et il ne pensait pas que ça aurait de telles conséquences.

-C'est son problème et le tien en ce moment.

-Arrête de nier l'évidence, le problème, c'est cette stupide loi!»

A ces mots, Shõko sauta. Lorsqu'elle se trouva dans les airs, ce fut comme si elle volait. Ariel était ébahie. Est-ce ses yeux la trompaient?

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Comment fais-tu cela?

-Je te l'ai dit, Chevalier. Pégase est mon frère. Nous avons tous les deux des ailes que nous ouvrons quand nos cosmos nous guident vers le bon chemin.

- _Quel est ce cosmos? Il dégage une grande assurance, une telle force et un courage incroyable. Comment est-ce possible?_

-Ton Armure ne t'a pas quitté seulement pour me protéger ce jour-là Ariel. Elle t'a quitté parce qu'elle ne te considérait plus vraiment comme un Chevalier.

- _Nani?!_

-Tu es trop monstrueuse. Mais il y a encore du bon en toi. Ton Armure l'a senti. C'est pour ça qu'elle reste avec toi malgré tout. Seulement, si tu continues à faire les mauvais choix, elle te quittera pour de bon. Et tu ne mérites pas ça.

-...

-Ariel, écoute-moi. Tu n'as aucun intérêt à tirer du Sanctuaire tant que le Grand Pope y règne et que cette loi existe. Tu te perds dans des illusions et Geist et Shina en ont subi les conséquences. Il est trop tard pour Geist mais Shina peut encore être sauvée.

-...

C'est impossible.

- _Doushite? (Pourquoi?)_

-Equueleus, cette loi existe depuis les temps antiques. Et même si nous tentions de dire que nous voulons qu'elle change, personne ne nous écouterait parce que nous sommes des femmes.

-Pas en s'imposant.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est possible.

-Je le sais grâce à une promesse.

-...

-Saori et moi, on s'est jurées de s'entraider. Les Chevaliers protègent Athéna. En ce moment, elle a besoin de moi et si je dois mourir pour la sauver alors, ça se passera comme ça. Et quand elle sera sauvée, elle abolira cette loi.

-Equueleus...

-Mais pour changer les choses, tu ne dois pas m'affronter. Ce n'est pas moi, ton véritable ennemi.

-...

Attaque-moi.

- _Nani?!_

-Nous n'avons pas finit notre combat, Equueleus. Quand tu attaqueras, j'attaquerai aussi. L'issue de ce combat révèlera qui a raison et qui a tort.

-Je n'ai pas d'objection.»

Les deux Femmes-Chevaliers se préparèrent. Toutes deux semblaient détertéminées à se battre pour obtenir, non pas la victoire, mais une preuve de connaître la vérité. Qu'est-ce qui était juste? Qu'est-ce qui était important? Quelles étaient les injustices du monde? S'il y en avait, pourquoi les combattre? Il fallait des réponses.

«- _Par la Queue de l'Aspic!_

- _Par les Météores d'Equueleus!_ »

Le serpent du casque d'Ariel brilla à nouveau. Shõko ressentit une plus grande douleur sur sa main que lors de la première attaque de son adversaire. Elle vit à nouveau du sang couler. Mais cette coulée rouge était plus abondante que la précédente.

«-Bien...Bien joué Equueleus.

-Oh!»

Ariel titubait. Elle était recouverte d'ématômes, de bleus et on pouvait même voir des traces de sang sur son visage. Elle semblait essoufflée car elle manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol. Par chance, elle parvint à se mettre à genoux.

«-Viens, dit-t-elle»

Méfiante, Shõko n'osa pas s'approcher de cette femme. Même si elle l'avait écouté, elle l'avait incité à continuer le combat. Un adversaire restait un adversaire.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Enfin, je ne t'en ferai plus.»

Prudente, Shõko préféra garder la dague de Médée dans sa main valide. Elle s'approcha lentement du Chevalier d'Or et la tint en joue.

«-Tends ta main.

-Ouais. Prends-moi pour une conne, railla Shõko

-Si tu ne le fais pas, tu n'auras pas le temps de le regretter.

Tu as voulu que je te croie, Equueleus. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de me croire.

-Ariel...

-Tends ta main.»

Shõko décida de faire ce qu'Ariel lui demandait. Aspide prit la main de l'adolescente et la posa sur son casque. Une lumière blanche douce en sortit, ce qui fit mal à Shõko. Mais la douleur ne fut que passagère. Quand Ariel lâcha la main de Shõko, celle-ci s'aperçut que la plaie avait disparu.

Soudain, Ariel tomba sur le sol.

«-Ariel!

-Ce n'est rien. Oh! Des météores. Si tu m'avais envoyé une comète, je serais morte. Mais dans les deux cas, tu aurais atteint le Septième Sens.

-Le...Le Septième Sens? Je l'ai atteint?

- _Hai._ Tu avais déjà commencé à percer le secret du Septième Sens lorsque tu as combattu Aldébaran avec Pégase. Il ne te suffisait plus que de réellement le comprendre en le cherchant davantage au plus profond de toi-même.

-Pourquoi je n'y suis pas arrivé dans le premier Temple?

-Toi et Pégase ne suivez pas le même chemin. Il a atteint le Septième Sens parce qu'il connait sa voie. Toi, tu devais trouver la tienne. Maintenant, je sais qu'il t'abandonnera jamais et qu'il combattra avec toi autant qu'il le faudra, femme ou pas. Mais il ne sera jamais capable de comprendre ce que tu ressens. C'est pour ça que tu devais combattre seule dans cette bataille. Tu auras sans doute d'autres occasions de te battre sans ta moitié. C'est déjà arrivé n'est-ce pas?

-Ca ne nous a pas empêché de toujours nous retrouver et nous entraider dans les pires situations. Je te l'ai dit. Seiya est mon frère. Il est là pour moi comme je suis là pour lui. Et même si tu as raison sur un point, quand Saori aura changé les choses pour nous, au moins, il nous traitera autrement.

-Peut-être. Mais en ce qui concerne vos chemins, il n'y a pas que vos choix personnels qui sont impliqués dans cette histoire. Dans la mythes, Celerus et Pégase ont finit par s'entredéchirer malgré de longues années de complicité et d'amour. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

-Pas moi et Seiya. Nous sommes nous. Ca ne nous arrivera jamais.

-Nous verrons.

Equueleus, quel est ton nom? Ton vrai nom?

-Shõko.

-Shõko, il est temps que tu quittes cet endroit avant que la flamme du quatrième Temple ne s'éteingne. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'abandonner le combat tant que l'un d'entre vous n'a pas atteint votre but commun.

-Oh!

-Je vais te renvoyer auprès de tes amis. Mais écoute-moi bien, si tes idéaux nous permettent de mieux vivre, je te ferai confiance et, surtout, je te laisserai vivre. Par contre, si ce que tu as fait n'a rien amené ou que les choses empirent et que tu ne fais rien pour les arranger, je t'achèverai. N'oublie jamais ça.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas Ariel.

-Bien. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

 _Par la Dimension Spectrale!_

-Oh!»

Shõko fut comme aspirée par une puissante force qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir. Comme si quelque chose contrôlait son corps sans qu'elle ne pût résister à son emprise. Elle se sentait prise dans une abysse sans fin comme si elle allait errer dans des lymbes infernales.

 **.**

«-Athéna?

-Maître Mu? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Saori avait cessé de s'agiter. Elle respirait de grandes goulées d'air et semblait se calmer. On aurait dit qu'elle se sentait mieux qu'il y avait un long moment. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

«-Shõko...»

 **.**

Seiya était toujours à genoux sur le sol. Même s'il était un Chevalier, il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner sa terrible erreur. Il ne la reverrait jamais. Mais surtout, en plus de condamner à cause de sa stupidité, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. S'il l'avait écouté, ils seraient encore en train de se battre ensemble tels Celerus et Pégase. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'il fût aussi idiot?

Tout à coup, il sentit un cosmos. Un cosmos faible. Néanmoins, ce cosmos provenait de quelqu'un de bien vivant. Et ce cosmos, il le connaissait bien. Même très bien. Mais plus que tout, il était tellement heureux de le sentir.

«- _Nee-san_ , murmura-t-il sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait»

Reprenant confiance en lui, il se releva, déterminé, et reprit sa route en courant afin de rattraper le temps qu'il avait bêtement perdu.

 **.**

Quelque part, entre deux Temples, une adolescente rousse en Armure était allongée sans vie. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était morte. Elle souriait car elle savait qu'à partir de cette instant précis, les choses iraient bien pour elle.

«- _Môto (Petit frère)_ , murmura-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte»

 **1** _En réalité, il n'existe pas de constellation d'Aspide (cela veut dire Aspic en italien, c'est un des serpents les plus venimeux au monde) mais il y a bel et bien ce qu'on appelle une 13_ _ème_ _constellation en plus des 12 constellations du zodiaque. Il s'agit de la constellation du Serpentaire. Cependant, elle a été reniée par les Chrétiens vu que dans que c'est dans cette religion que la superstition sur le chiffre 13 portant malheur est née. De plus, notre calendrier se basant, en partie, sur les signes du zodiaque, il était évident qu'un treizième signe ne serait pas accepté. Attendez. Serpentaire? Serpent! Alors, Shina devrait être un Chevalier d'Or, pas d'Argent! Scandale!_

 **2** _Clarinette des Charmeurs de Serpents que beaucoup de gens appellent «flûte» par erreur_

 **3** _Oui, je sais. Normalement, c'est des cobras qu'utilisent les Charmeurs de Serpents. Mais je préfère rester en accord avec le nom que j'ai choisi pour ce Chevalier alors voilà._

 **4** _La majorité des serpents sont réellement sourds_

 **5** _Heu..._

 _C'est exceptionnel. Je finis ce chapitre à la fin de la Journée de la Femme. Puisque je le poste à ce moment-là, ça va me permettre d'aborder deux nouvelles séries. D'abord Saintia Shõ, voilà ce que j'en ai pensé:_ _Niveau dessins et animation, si c'est soigné et joli à certains moment, c'est affreux et très moche à d'autres donc une qualité très inconsistante malgré le fait que beaucoup de scènes soient jolies. Et niveau scénario et personnages, si l'intrigue d'Eris est globalement réussie, ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de le faire se dérouler au milieu de l'Arc Sanctuaire pour le fan service d'autant plus que ça va être assez casse-gueule s'ils envisagent de faire une suite. De plus, à cause de ce même fan service, si les caméos des Chevaliers de Bronze comme Seiya (qui se révèle utile comme apporter une bonne motivation à Shõko) ou Shun ne gênent pas, ceux des Chevaliers d'Or, par contre, sont envahissants et ne laissent pas de place aux Saintias qui n'ont ni personnalité, ni histoire. La seule qui se démarque un peu, c'est Mayura, une bonne mentor qui se révèle forte sans bouger le petit doigt. Au final, Shõko et Saori sont les seules à avoir une histoire et à évoluer en tant que personnages. Cette partie est bien gérée et de plus, leurs combats sont plutôt sympathiques à voir (car oui, Saori se bats enfin!) Après, on peut regretter que certains combats soient un peu rushés. Dans les premiers épisodes, c'était, sans être épique, correct, au milieu d'autres, trop rapide, dans les derniers, assez bons. Quant au combat final, là c'était bien, j'étais vraiment dedans car l'écriture cherchait à être épique. Quant aux méchants, là je dis wow! Certes, Emony était plutôt agaçante, mais le type qui protège Eris en pensant à l'époque où elle était encore Kyõko était plutôt touchant. Après, mettre Saga au milieu n'était pas une idée excellente et fait un peu tâche mais bon, ils auraient pu faire pire et créer un très mauvais méchant à la place donc juste une demi-erreur. Quant à Eris, elle est super classe. Une très bonne déesse de la discorde sadique à souhait, menaçante et également tortionnaire. Bref, pas dans le grand esprit de Saint Seiya mais tout de même mieux que Soul Of Gold._

 _Et maintenant, Saint Seiya Netflix ou plutôt un sujet qui fait rager: Shun qui est devenu une femme. Voilà ce que j'en ai pensé: J'ai été choquée en voyant ça. Alors, merci d'avoir compris que nous existons. Seulement voilà. Ce qui rend Shun si bien, c'est d'être un homme non-viril tout en étant badass. Là, "Shawn" dans la BA, c'est juste le cliché de la guerrière sexy avec des "armes de femmes". Non seulement, ils ont fait un truc dégueulasse parce que les hommes efféminés "ça dérange" mais en plus, ils n'ont fait que mettre un cliché parce que la fille du groupe se battra en rose et sera le personnage le plus doux ou alors même pas vu que "Shawn" prend une pose sexy pour montrer ses chaînes, déjà, c'est de la sexualisation pour plaire aux spectateurs hétérosexuels (alors progressisme ma f***e) mais en plus, quand elle dit "I told ya", elle le dit sur un ton de guerrière à tête brûlée en mode femme forte. Alors oui, en tant que femme, j'aime qu'on montre des personnages féminins forts MAIS pas qu'on massacre de très bons personnages. Et Shun, c'est mon préféré. Si vous vouliez vraiment un personnage féminin dans l'équipe, vous pouviez en inventer un ou alors prendre un personnage féminin existant dans la série originale et lui donner plus d'importance que dans cette dernière; Marine, Shina, June. Alors oui, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur la règle comme quoi les Femmes-Chevaliers doivent porter un masque, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas cohérent que "Shawn" n'en porte pas un puisqu'on a bien vu que Marine portait le sien parce que de un, dans des univers dérivés comme Lost Canvas et Oméga, Yuzuriha et Yuna n'en portent pas car elles n'aiment pas ces règles et leurs choix sont respecté qui veut que "Shawn" va probablement faire la même chose. Pour l'instant, ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'en changeant Shun en Shawn, c'est que sous du soi-disant progressisme, y a quand même une grosse impression de transphobie; un homme qui a l'air efféminé? Scandale! Non, ce sont les femmes qui sont féminines. De plus, on peut très bien voir ça dans l'autre sens puisque vu que la fille du groupe se bats avec des armes "féminines" et tous ses amis des armes "masculines". C'est pas seulement transphobe à ce stade, c'est aussi...attendez, je cherche le mot. Ah mais oui: SEXISTE! Vous vous prétendez progressiste mais vous renforcez des clichés. D'autant plus que vous passez pour homophobes parce que le seul personnage au sujet duquel il existe des théories comme quoi il serait homosexuel depuis que la scène où il sauve Hyôga en le réchauffant avec son cosmos a fait parler d'elle; parce que oui, vous lui faites perdre tout le sens selon lequel il pouvait exister des relations amoureuses entre deux personnes du même genre (en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je l'interprète et je suis pas la seule) et vous renforcez l'idée selon laquelle seules deux personnes du genre opposé peuvent avoir une romance. Et si le nouveau Saint Seiya confirme plus tard que Shawn et Hyôga vont finir en couple alors que ça n'a jamais été le cas de Shun et Hyôga, là ça craindra. Et je vais ajouter ce point, Ikki. Ce qui faisait la richesse du duo de frères Shun/Ikki, c'est qu'on avait la douceur et la force qui étaient à la opposées et liées. Mais surtout que la douceur et la force pouvaient deux formes de virilités différentes. Mais en faire un frère et une soeur dans des situations où le Chevalier qui est un homme viril va venir secourir sa petite soeur qui est douce et va avoir des difficultés dans certains de ses combats parce qu'un homme viril doit protéger une femme victime de sa douceur? OU EST LE PROGRESSISME? Et puis surtout, pourquoi avoir changé le genre du seul Chevalier qui porte une Armure dont la constellation représente une forme féminine? Certes, le cygne est loin d'être considéré comme un symbole de virilité par beaucoup mais ce sont animaux femelles et mâles. Andromède est une femme. En gros, un homme est protégé par une Armure masculine, une femme est protégé par une Armure féminine. Bonjour l'occidentalisation et son renforcement des stéréotypes qui ruine la culture japonaise et sa richesse. Alors oui, maintenant, le fait d'intégrer une fille (ou deux si des scénaristes et producteurs exigeants), c'est pratiquement devenu une règle depuis les années 90 (voire même la fin des années 80) quand il a été constaté qu'on manquait de personnages féminins principaux forts dans la fiction ou que ceux-ci n'étaient pas assez médiatisés (ce qui a entrainé des sorties vidéos ou des ressorties cinéma des héroïnes oubliées ou des importations en occident des héroïnes restées dans l'ombre ou japonaises méconnues qui n'avaient pas dépassées leurs territoires natals genre Nausicaa), ce qui a été une chose positive puisque ça a permit à des spectatrices d'avoir des héroïnes cultes (Buffy, Princesse Mononoké, Mulan, Claire [de Claymore...]) mais de l'autre côté, il y a aussi cette histoire de respect de quotat à respecter "de préférence" qui fait que s'il n'est pas respecté, tu risques le licenciement et tu n'as plus ta chance dans le milieu de l'écriture de scénarios. Et le fait d'avoir au moins un personnage féminin dans une équipe en fait partie. Seulement, qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu sais pas en écrire un? Ben, tu fais de la merde. Comme dans ce nouveau Saint Seiya où tu charcutes un beau personnage masculin androgyne et anti-cliché pour en faire un personnage féminin cliché insultant. Et ça, c'est pire que de ne pas écrire de personnage féminin. Alors, honnêtement avant de prendre des décisions de cons parce que vous avez peur du public, que ce soit à cause de l'androgénéité trop ambigue de Shun ou parce que vous pensez que les femmes ne peuvent pas se comparer à des personnages masculins (ce qui est faux et nous nous comparons encore moins à des personnages féminins clichés), réfléchissez et, surtout, pensez aux messages de l'oeuvre de base. Et comme le dirait si bien Tchouky dans cette situation: je préfère l'absence à l'insulte. Et le pire, c'est que je crois qu'ils ont même pas prit cette décision pour cette histoire de quotat ou pour montrer des hommes et des femmes combattre ensemble mais pour ça:ils veulent pas qu'il y ait un personnage androgyne dans les produits dérivés (en tout cas des personnages principaux) parce que ça dérange(rerait) notre société occidentale. Allô? Il y a déjà eux des produits dérivés de la série Saint Seiya des années 80 et Shun y était en rose quand tout le monde savait qu'il était un homme. Faut réfléchir, chers scénaristes et chers producteurs. Si vous savez que vous allez vous faire tuer par la fanbase et que vous faites quand même des choix de merde alors ne rachetez pas les licences et contentez-vous de continuer à faire vos propres créations. On a pas besoin de continuer à subir le Syndrome DBEvolution._

 _Maintenant, à cause de leurs conneries, quand je vois Ikki dire à Shun «Adieu petit frère. Tu étais la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu» dans CDZA, je n'ai plus envie de rire._

 _Enfin, je vais arrêter, je n'ai pas envie de finir sur une mauvaise note. Ne vous étonnez pas si ce Chapitre a été chiffré 13 alors que tous les autres étaient en dessous de 10. J'ai décidé de chiffrer les Chapitres selon les Temples et pas selon un chapitrage classique. Et comme Shõko croisait ce 13ème Chevalier avant le quatrième Temple, je me suis dit que ça serait mieux de faire comme ça. Je sais, je dis ça après la fin du chapitre mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux pour vous de reprendre après le Cliffhanger. J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _A bientôt:)_

 _«Dame ne (Inutile)_

 _Nanno tame ni umarete… (Pour quel but a-t-il été décidé…)_

… _kita no watashi (…que je sois, ici, née?)_

 _Yaku ni tatanai musume (En tant qu'fille, je suis vraiment inutile)_

 _Wakaru wari no mama no jibun wo (Je sais que je ne pourrai pas cacher mon vrai moi)_

 _Gomakasenai no (Mais est-ce que ça me perdra?)_

 _Mizu ni utsuru hade na sugata (Ce reflet dans cette eau est bien beau mais très faux)_

 _Shiranai hito ni mieru wa (Car j'y vois quelqu'un que je ne connais pas)_

 _Kakusenai wa (Je ne peux pas cacher…)_

 _Jibun-rashisa (…qui je suis, qui je s'rai)_

 _Hontou no watashi (Mon âme me dit cela)_

 _Itsu ni i ka (Reste toujours toi)_

 _Kanarazu utsuru (Peut-être qu'un jour mon vrai moi…)_

 _Itsu no hika (Se reflètera)»_

 _Mulan, Réflexion, Version japonaise, traduction personnelle_


	8. Chapitre 4:La Mort

_«-Chevalier du Cancer, tu me rends malade!»_

 _Enfin moi, c'est pas lui qui m'a rendu malade mais plutôt les épisodes le concernant. En effet, en plus d'être l'un des plus terrifiant et les plus sadiques des Chevaliers d'Or, ses épisodes font partie de ceux qui contiennent le plus d'attaques avec des flashs, de fortes lumières ainsi que des lumières avec des formes géométriques qui tournent ou qui te vont en plein dans la tronche. Bref, de quoi bien donner des migraines. Pour tout vous avouer, j'avais oublié que l'épisode était comme ça. Ouais, sauf que pour moi, ça a posé problème puisque toutes ces lumières «particulières» m'ont déclenché une crise. En effet, je suis épileptique et quand je prends trop de lumières fortes et/ou trop de flashs dans la tronche d'un coup ou à seulement plusieurs secondes de décalage, la crise est inévitable. Alors, dites-vous bien que plusieurs épisodes de vingt minutes ou plus et que je dois repasser pour pouvoir retranscrisse fidèlement certains passages si en plus, ça contient toutes ces lumières...J'ai vraiment essayé de lutter contre ça avec des lunettes noires et un bonnet mouillé (imaginez à quel point j'avais l'air conne^), j'ai pas pu éviter l'inévitable. En tout cas, je me suis reposée mais j'ai quand même dû finir ce chapitre en surmontant un reste de fatigue bien présent juste pour pouvoir le poster pas trop tard par rapport à ce que j'espérais. Ah, je crois que je hais Masque de Mort autant que Shiryû le hait après ce que j'ai subi à cause de lui^^_

 _Bon pour être plus sérieuse, je vais réfléchir au fait de savoir si je vais continuer cette fic si jamais trop de combats ont des «lumières particulières» qui m'empêchent d'écrire. Honnêtement, j'aime Saint Seiya alors renoncer me rendrait triste. Je vais tout faire pour trouver une solution._

 _En attendant, bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 4:La Mort**

A quelques mètres du Temple du Cancer, une jeune adolescente se trouvait entre le sommeil et l'inconscience. On aurait dit qu'elle était entre le délire et la lucidité. Pourtant, elle semblait plus calme qu'agité. Du moins à cet instant-là. Car ceux qui la connaissaient savaient que son comportement pouvait être imprévisible surtout quand elle dormait ou songeait.

«- _Hum. C'est froid. Hum, du feu? C'est minuscule. Un feu froid. Froid? La flamme! Elle s'éteint! Elle s'éteint! Ah!»_

 **.**

«-Shiryû!

-Seiya? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus traverser les 12 Temples.

-J'ai changé d'avis. J'ai senti le cosmos de Shõ. Elle est vivante.

-Oh!

-Mais en dehors de ça, j'ai compris que même si elle était morte, j'aurais été pathétique si je n'avais pas continué. Saori a besoin de nous tous. Moi compris. Je ne renoncerai jamais.»

Ces mots firent sourire Shiryû. Seiya était un humain mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un digne Chevalier. Pégase sourit à son tour. Puis, Shiryû redevint sérieux.

«-Seiya, où en est l'horloge?

-Oh!

La flamme des Gémeaux vient de s'éteindre.

-Alors il ne nous reste plus que neuf heures.

-Shiryû, ne penses pas comme ça.

-Seiya.

-Si on pense qu'au temps, nos pouvoirs vont être limités par notre anxiété et on arrivera pas à sauver Saori.

Depuis que je suis devenu Chevalier, je me suis beaucoup battu. Et ça m'a apprit une chose: il faut toujours rester optimiste afin que nos espoirs deviennent réels.

-Seiya.

-Il reste encore neuf heures.

-Tu as raison.

-Nous allons y arriver. **1**

- _Hai»_

Quelques instants plus tard.

«-Oh!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Seiya?

-Sh...Shõ est devant nous mais...Shõ! Shõ! Est-ce que tu m'entends?»

A ces mots, Shiryû réalisa que Shõko devait probablement être allongée sur les marches et, surtout, être inconsciente. Heureusement, il sentait encore son cosmos.

«-Hum, murmura Shõko en ouvrant faiblement les yeux, Seiya?

-Oh dieu merci! Tu es vivante! dit-t-il soulagé en la serrant dans ses bras

-Enfin Seiya, on se débarrasse pas aussi facilement ni du Chevalier Equueleus, ni de Lamia la Sorcière.

-Hahaha!

Je suis désolé, dit Seiya en baissant les yeux avec honte, Tu as failli mourir à cause de moi.

-Je vais bien. Et là, c'est pas le moment de se larmoyer.

-Elle a raison, dit Shiryû, Continuons.»

Après quelques mètres.

«-Nous sommes devant le Temple du Cancer.

-Seiya, Shõko, continuez de traverser les Temples. Je me charge du Chevalier du Cancer.

- _Nani?!_

-Quand vous n'étiez pas avec moi, j'ai senti un cosmos provenir d'un autre Temple et tout à coup, celui de Hyôga a semblé s'affaiblir.

-Oh!

-Alors, c'est pour ça que j'ai senti comme une flamme froide s'éteindre dans mon sommeil, constata Shõko qui commença à être inquiète, C'était sûrement lui!

-Vous devez aller l'aider.

-D'accord.

-D'accord.»

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le Temple du Cancer, quelque chose d'étrange et peu rassurant semblait se dégager de ce dernier. On n'y distinguait pas grand-chose à cause de la brume en masse qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. De plus, aucune lueur ne s'en dégageait. C'était un endroit très sombre sans couleurs à l'allure phantomatique que sans doute personne n'aurait aimé traverser mais, surtout, qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui n'étant pas prêt à faire face à l'absence de lumière.

«-Ce Temple est terrifiant! dit Shõko

-Quel endroit bizarre! dit Seiya

-Je ne ressens pas de cosmos, dit Shiryû, Par contre, je ressens l'aura de la mort.

-Tu as raison, dit Seiya, On se croirait dans un cimetière.»

Seiya n'allait pas tarder à regretter ses paroles. Alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher, Shiryû sentit que son pied avait écrasé quelque chose.

«-Attendez, dit-t-il

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shiryû?

-Je crois que j'ai marché sur quelque chose. Seiya, tu peux regarder?

-Quelque chose?

Oh!»

Lorsque Pégase se retourna, il fut terrifié. Le Dragon avait marché sur...une tête. Plus précisément un visage sans vie semblant, pourtant, être à l'agonie. On aurait dit qu'on l'avait arraché au crâne d'un homme ayant été la victime d'un autre homme monstrueux lui ayant arraché la peau du crâne avant de l'achever. C'était ignoble et, surtout, inhumain!

«-C'est...un visage!

-Oh!

-Quoi?! Un visage?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ah! Seiya, Shiryû, il n'y en pas qu'un! s'exclama Shõko, Tout le sol en est recouvert! Oh! Pas seulement le sol! Sur les murs! Ah! Et même sur le plafond! Oh c'est affreux! Il y a des visages de cadavres sur tout le Temple du Cancer.

-Hinhinhinhahahahahahaha!»

C'était sûrement le propriétaire du Temple. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de rire à l'idée que l'on puisse évoquer l'image de la mort. Un homme réputé comme n'hésitant pas à utiliser la force brute peu importe si cela pouvait être bénéfique ou désavatageux.

«-Vous êtes effrayés? demanda-t-il

-Masque de Mort! s'exclama Shiryû

-Shiryû. Ca faisait longtemps.

-Tu le connais Shiryû? demanda Seiya

-Malheureusement oui. Il sait tout ce que le Grand Pope a fait et pourtant, il continue à le servir. Cet homme est immonde et une honte pour les Chevaliers d'Or.

-Tu parles toujours trop. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que tu te tairas quand ton visage aura rejoint ceux qui nous entourent.

- _Nani?!_

-Hinhin!

-Oh! s'exclama Seiya tandis que Shõko poussa un cri de terreur»

Des cris d'agonie s'étaient fait entendre. Ils provenaient des visages recouvrant tout le Temple du Cancer du sol au plafond. Une terrifiante souffrance s'était répandue dans toute la pièce sans que l'on en pût en réchapper. C'était cauchemardesque!

«-Tous ces visages proviennent de mes victimes. Leurs visages montrent que leurs âmes continuent à souffrir car elles sont condamnées à rester dans le Temple du Cancer errant ainsi entre vie et mort.

-Oh, c'est horrible! s'exclama Shõko

-Quelle horreur! s'exclama Shiryû

-J'ai remporté tous ces superbes trophées à chacun de mes glorieux combats. Je suppose que maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi on m'appelle Masque de Mort. Hahahahahahaha!

-C'est monstrueux! dit Shõko, Monstrueux!

-Tout ceci n'est pas une preuve de force ou de gloire mais une preuve de cruauté! s'exclama Shiryû en qui la colère commençait à monter **2**

-Oh!»

A la surprise des trois Chevaliers de Bronze, des sanglots juvéniles s'étaient fait entendre. Ils se tournèrent sur le côté et aperçurent quelque chose d'encore plus terrifiant que tous ce qu'ils avaient vus depuis leur entrée dans ce Temple macabre. Mais comment Masque de Mort avait pu oser faire une chose pareille?

«-Seiya! Shiryû! s'exclama Shõko, Il y a même des visages d'enfants!

- _Nani?!_

-Même des visages d'enfants?

-C'est inhumain! Inhumain!»

Shõko s'était prise la tête entre les mains. Cet horrible spectacle était en train de la rendre folle. Pourquoi faire cela? Comment Masque de Mort pouvait-t-il être aussi cruel pour décorer son Temple avec des âmes torturées y compris des enfants innocents? Des enfants! Des larmes se mirent à perler sur les yeux de la jeune adolescente. Voyant cela, Seiya se précipita vers elle et entoura ses épaules de ses bras tout en fixant Masque de Mort avec colère. Quand elle les sentit, Shõko prit ses mains, pencha la tête et pleura dans les paumes de son frère de cœur.

«-Ordure! s'exclama Shiryû

-Ils sont morts au moment où j'affrontais mes vrais ennemis. Mais ça ne m'a pas gêné. Des petits sacrifices sont nécessaires pour vaincre le mal.

-Vaincre le mal? Vaincre le mal?»

Shõko s'était détachée de Seiya. Elle pleurait encore mais cette fois-là, c'était de colère.

«-Comment peux-tu prétendre combattre le mal alors que tu fais le mal? hurla-t-elle

-T'es qu'un salaud qui a tué des tas de gens innocents, dit Seiya

-En temps de guerre, personne ne soucie de qui survit ou meure y comprit les femmes et enfants. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en soucier dans mes combats.

-La ferme! hurla Shiryû, Les Chevaliers se battent pour la justice et protéger les gens. Pas pour tuer des innocents.

-Vous n'êtes que des gamins, dit Masque de Mort d'une voix méprisante tout en écrisant un des pauvres visages meurtri sur le sol du Temple

-Espèce de...

-Je vais te...

-Attendez, dit Shiryû

Masque de Mort, tu es inhumain et indigne de porter une Armure d'Or! Je vais te faire payer tes crimes!

-Shiryû, on va t'aider, dit Seiya

- _Hai._

-Non, dit Shiryû

- _Nani?!_

-Mais...

-Shõ, Seiya, j'ai dit que je me chargerai du Chevalier du Cancer, dit Shiryû, Vous devez aller au Temple du Lion.

-Mais...

-Mais...

-Faites vite. Nous avons encore huit Temples à traverser après celui-là.

-...

-...

D'accord. On te laisse t'occuper de lui. Viens, Shõko.

 _-H...Hai,_ dit Shõko en prenant le calme dont elle avait besoin pour se préparer à faire ce qu'elle devait faire même si elle n'était pas encore remise de ces horribles visions

 _Par les Météores d'Equueleus!_

- _Par les Météores de Pégase!_

-C'est ça les Météores d'Equueleus et Pégase? Les fameux puissants frères spirituels que tout le monde craint?

Oh!»

Masque de Mort était tombé dans un piège. Pendant qu'il attaquait et bloquait les Météores, Equueleus et Pégase avaient sautés sans qu'il s'en aperçut et étaient en train de quitter le Temple. Furieux, il tenta de les poursuivre; mais le Dragon vit les choses autrement et lui bloqua le passage.

«-Je l'ai déjà dit. C'est moi que tu affronteras.

-Tu veux encore m'affronter après ce que ça a failli t'arriver aux Cinq Pics? Très bien. Mais Mu ne viendra pas à ta rescousse cette fois. Tu mourras vite.

-Nous verrons.

-C'est tout vu.

-Ah! Je n'arrive pas à bouger!

- _Par les Vagues d'Hadès!_

- _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'ai l'impression d'être ligoté! Oh! Il m'attire vers le vide!_

AH!

-Le Temple du Cancer va avoir un trophée de plus. **3** »

 **.**

Aux Cinq Pics de Rozan en Chine durant la nuit.

«-Une étoile filante s'est dirigée vers la constellation du Dragon! s'exclama Shunrei, Shiryû doit être en danger. Mon dieu! Je vous en prie, protégez Shiryû!»

 **.**

Masque de Mort se pencha vers sa pauvre victime et s'apprêta à lui arracha le visage de manière barbare, il vit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Un masque blanchâtre recouvrait le visage du dragon. Il tenta de l'enlever mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de mettre sa main dessus, il ressentait une terrible brûlure.

«-Ah! Qui...Qui a osé pertuber le Chevalier du Cancer? Montre-toi!

 _C'est étrange, je n'ai vu personne entrer ou sortir pendant que je corrigeais ce sale gosse. Pourtant, quelqu'un a bien fait ça. Un masque protecteur intouchable à part la personne qui l'a créé et probablement aussi par la personne pour qui il a été créé. J'en ai entendu parler. C'est de la sorcellerie. Cette chose doit empêcher l'âme de Shiryû de tomber dans le Puits de l'Enfer. Hum. Celle qui a créé ce masque a dû le jeter discrètement au milieu des visages pendant que je ne regardais pas. Comme il ressemble à un visage, je ne l'ai pas distingué de mes trophées. Celle qui a fait ça est très maline. Et elle a surtout mit ses sentiments dans ce masque puisqu'il dirigé de lui-même vers Shiryû quand le danger s'est déclaré. Mais qui ça peut être? Comment cela a pu arriver entre le moment où ces gamins sont arrivés ici et celui où Shiryû et moi avons commencé à nous battre? Je n'ai pas ressenti de cosmos supplémentaire dans cette pièce quand ils sont sortis. Ou alors_...»

 **.**

«-Shõ...»

 **.**

«- _Mais bien sûr! J'ai entendu parler de ce nom japonais. Et je connais son équivalent féminin._

Hahahahahahaha! _Petite idiote! Tu as cru pouvoir me tromper en m'éblouissant avec ton attaque mais il y a une chose que tu ignores. Et je vais tout de suite montrer à Shiryû que tu n'es qu'une pathétique faiblarde._ »

 **.**

Le Dragon se trouvait dans un sombre paysage aux parois rocailleuses. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun ciel. Seulement l'obscurité morbide. Sur le sol, on pouvait voir des flammes bleuâtres ressemblant à des feux follets. Voir?

« _-Que...Que se passe-t-il?Je...Je vois à nouveau. Pourquoi? Quel est cet endroit? C'est si sinistre. Serait-ce l'effet des Vagues d'Hadès? Si c'est le cas...Saori avec une flèche dans le cœur, le cosmos de Hyôga que Shõko et moi avons senti s'affaiblir. Ils sont sûrement coincés dans cette dimension._

Oh!»

Shiryû eût l'impression, si c'en était bien une, d'entendre les hurlements de douleur de ses amis résonner. Comme cela était horrible d'entendre ceux à qui l'on tenait souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas rester à cet endroit à ne rien faire sinon tous deux allaient mourir.

«- _Je dois me je ne fais rien, ils seront perdus. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?_

 _Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est...C'est Shunrei. Elle prie pour moi aux Cinq Pics._

Shunrei!»

 **.**

«-Shiryû! Shiryû, c'est bien toi? Shiryû!»

 **.**

«-Shunrei... _Il faut que je reste en vie. Si je meures, je ne pourrais jamais retourner aux Cinq Pics._

 _Sans Shunrei, je ne serai jamais devenu Chevalier_ »

 **.**

 _Les Cinq Pics de Rozan, cinq ans plus tôt_

«-Alors tu es venu du Japon pour devenir Chevalier?

-Oui, je m'appelle Shiryû.

-As-tu conscience que tu devras subir un entrainement éprouvant?

-Oui. J'endurerai n'importe quoi pour devenir plus fort.»

Derrière Shiryû, une petite fille s'était mise à rire. Cela le déstabilisa et le vexa en même temps. Est-ce qu'elle le trouvait ridicule?

«-Shunrei, ne te moque pas de lui, dit le Vieux Maître, Shiryû, je te présente Shunrei. Elle m'aide dans les tâches quotidiennes des Cinq Pics.

-Content de te rencontrer, se contenta de dire Shiryû qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir mais qui fit tout pour garder son assurance»

«-Ton prénom est joli.

-Merci. C'est le Vieux Maître qui m'a appelé comme ça.

-Tu es sa petite-fille?

-Non. Quand j'étais bébé, j'ai été abandonné à Rozan et le Vieux Maître m'a recueillie.

-Ah? Alors, tu es une orpheline comme moi.

-Tu es orphelin?

-Oui.

-C'est loin le Japon, non?

-Pourquoi tu es venu ici?

-Je veux devenir plus fort pour affronter tous les dangers de la vie.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour me débrouiller tout seul.

-Pourquoi?

-Moi aussi, j'ai été abandonné quand j'étais bébé. J'ai été recueilli par un couple chinois qui ont tout juste tout le temps de m'avouer que j'étais adopté et japonais avant de tomber gravement malades.

-Oh!

-Je suis allé au Japon pour en savoir plus mais personne n'a rien trouvé alors j'ai dû aller dans un orphelinat. Mais personne d'autre n'a voulu de moi. Alors maintenant, je dois apprendre à me débouiller seul. La Fondation Graad m'a envoyé ici pour voir si je suis assez fort pour être Chevalier. Et après, je pourrai me débrouiller seul.

-Shiryû...

-...

-Courage.» **4**

«-Shiryû, ne pense plus à ton corps ou tu seras écrasé par son poids. Confronté au vent, enracine-toi telle une plante dans le sol et il ne pourra pas t'emporter. Deviens silencieux et immobile comme une pierre face à un déluge.

Confronté à une chute d'eau, tu apprendras à devenir un dragon. Et confronté au mal, même si tu es en danger, reste toujours calme.»

 _Quatre ans plus tard_

«-Shiryû, tu t'entraines que le temps soit doux ou difficile à supporter. Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi?

-Non. Le Vieux Maître est sévère mais c'est un homme bien. Avant de venir aux Cinq Pics, je n'avais jamais reçu une telle chaleur humaine. Mais pas seulement. Si tu n'étais pas là, je n'arriverais pas à supporter toutes ces épreuves.

-Ne...Ne dis pas ça.»

Elle n'eût pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus que Shiryû mit une fleur dans ses cheveux. Cela la fit sourire. Lui-même eût un petit sourire. Il trouvait que cette fille était l'une des plus gentilles du monde et il voulait la rendre heureuse tout comme autant qu'elle le rendait heureux.

 **.**

 _Retour au présent dans le Puits de l'Enfer_

«- _Shunrei prie pour me sauver. Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça!_

-Ah!»

Shiryû venait d'avoir reçu un coup dans le dos. Il tomba sur le sol. Il sentit un pied le retenant sur ce dernier lui rendant impossible de faire tout mouvement. C'est alors qu'il reconnu le rire de Masque de Mort.

«-Masque de Mort? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

-Pour te dire «Bienvenue au Puits de l'Enfer». Mais également pour t'empêcher d'en revenir. Ta petite peste d'amie sorcière a peut-être protégé ton visage et, surtout, ton âme avec un masque, son petit tour de passe-passe ne marchera pas puisque je vais te mener moi-même à la mort.

- _Shõko..._

-Tu seras bientôt aux Enfers.

-Ah!

-Contrairement à toi, je peux aller et revenir librement du Puits de l'Enfer. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit d'où je ne peux pas revenir. Et je vais te le montrer. Hahahahaha!»

A ces mots, Masque de Mort s'empara de Shiryû et le fit flotter dans le terrible lieu.

«-Regarde bien le Puits de l'Enfer. Toutes les âmes arrivant aux Enfers s'y dirigent inévitablment.

-Que leur arrive-t-il?

-Les Vagues d'Hadès mène à cette anti-chambre entre la vie et la mort. Mais le Puits de l'Enfer est bien pire. Quiconque y tombe ne revient jamais à la vie. Et comme ton corps est toujours dans le Temple du Cancer, si ton âme tombe dans le Puits de l'Enfer, le masque de ta camarade ne te servira plus à rien car il ne fait que retenir ton âme dans ton corps uniquement si celle-ci n'est pas manipulée par quelqu'un d'autre. Shiryû, tu vas suivre ces âmes dans le Puits de l'Enfer!»

Shiryû tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de Masque de Mort mais n'y parvint pas. Il n'arriva qu'à gémir, ce qui amusa son tortionnaire.

«-Tu n'es plus qu'une âme sans corps, Shiryû. Le pouvoir du dragon a disparu.»

A ces mots, Masque de Mort lâcha Shiryû qui fit une longue chute en hurlant. Il tomba sur le sol et poussa un cri de douleur avant de sombrer dans une demi-inconscience quand Masque de Mort s'approcha de nouveau de lui en riant.

«-Ta souffrance continuera même après ta mort. Et puis, ce ne serait pas assez drôle si je t'envoyais tout de suite au Puits de l'Enfer. Je vais te trainer jusqu'à là-bas. Comme ça, je savourerai ta peur. Dis-toi que chacun de mes pas te rapproche un peu plus de la mort.»

Masque de Mort prit Shiryû par les cheveux. Ce dernier n'avait plus la force de lutter et se laissait trainer sur le sol son cosmos trop affaibli et son adversaire étant beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

«-Fais tes dernières prières Shiryû. Hahahahahahaha!»

Bientôt, Masque de Mort arriva jusqu'au Puits de l'Enfer. Il prit Shiryû d'une seule main se préparant à le lancer dans ce dernier. Il rit une nouvelle fois alors que Shiryû ne pouvait rien contre le sort cruel qui l'attendait.

«- _Je ne peux plus bouger. Je n'ai plus de force._ _Est-ce que je vais mourir?_

Shunrei.

-Hahahahahahaha!

-Shiryû.

-Oh!»

 **.**

«-Mon dieu! Je vous en prie, protégez Shiryû! Protégez-le! Je vous en prie! Protégrez Shiryû!»

 **.**

«-Oh non! Des prières? D'où viennent-t-elles? **5**

-Mon dieu, je vous en prie! Protégez Shiryû! Je vous en prie, protégez-le!

-Je...Je n'arrive plus à concentrer mon cosmos.

-Shunrei...

- _Nani?!_

-Mon dieu, protégez-le!

 _-Mon...Mon cosmos._

 _-_ Shunrei...

- _Mon cosmos est pertubé._

-Protégez Shiryû.

-Ah!

-Shunrei...

 _-_ Shiryû...

 _-Ah maudites prières! D'où viennent-t-elles?_

 _Ah! Les Cinq Pics de Rozan. La cascade. Cette fille! C'est elle qui ose pertuber mon cosmos._

-Mon dieu! Protégez Shiryû! Je vous en prie! Protégez-le!

-Oh! MEURS! **6** »

Sans qu'elle ne put se l'expliquer, Shunrei fut soulevée de terre et son corps bougea de lui-même sans qu'elle ne pût le contrôler, elle fût terrorisée ne comprenant ce qui lui arrivait.

«-Que...que se passe-t-il?

-Hahahahaha!

-Masque de Mort, arrête!»

Tout à coup, Masque de Mort relâcha son emprise sur Shunrei. Celle-ci flottait juste au-dessus de la cascade de Rozan. Comprenant ce qui allait arriver, Shiryû fut terrifié. La jeune fille poussa un hurlement et l'inévitable se produisit: elle tomba dans la cascade. Lorsque sa chute se termina, ses cris se turent aussi brutalement qu'ils avaient commencé. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Chose à laquelle Shiryû refusait de croire.

«-Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cette fille avait l'air d'être très attachée à toi. Je m'en voudrais de vous séparer. Vous vous retrouvez tous les deux dans les Enfers. Oh, ma bonté me perdra. Hahahahahaha!

Adieu!

Ah! Ma main me brûle!»

Shiryû n'était plus du tout dans le même état qu'il y avait quelques instants. Alors que son cosmos était encore affaibli, celui-ci s'était mit à s'enflammer et il s'était libéré de l'emprise de Masque de Mort. Il poussa un hurlement et le frappa.

«-Shiryû! Enfoiré!»

Masque de Mort ne pouvait y croire. Cette énergie, comment était-ce possible alors Shiryû était presque mort il y avait encore quelques intants?

«-Masque de Mort, j'ai affonté beaucoup d'ennemis mais contrairement à toi, je ne les haïssais pas. Je n'aurai aucune pitié pour toi!

- _C'est impossible! Il ne peut quand même pas avoir un cosmos aussi puissant que ceux des Chevaliers d'Or?_

-Tu n'es qu'un immonde salaud et un assassin qui n'hésite pas à tuer des enfants! Et tu as osé tué la personne qui comptait plus que tout au monde pour moi. Ma colère a fait exploser mon cosmos! Au nom de tous ceux que tu as tué, je vais t'envoyer aux Enfers! Rien qu'à l'idée de te battre, je me sens à nouveau vivant! Et je ne pourrai calmer ma colère qu'en te tuant!»

A ces mots, il se mit à rouer Masque de Mort de coups qui ne sut pas comment réagir. Il fut envoyé à plusieurs reprises dans les airs tandis que Shiryû lui infligeait des blessures indénombrables. Le Dragon n'arrêtait pas car il savait qu'il n'était mort. C'était comme s'il était infatiguable. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Shiryû reprit son souffle et que Masque de Mort tomba sur le sol. Contre toute attente, celui-ci se releva et ricana.

«-Tu te mets dans un état pareil parce que j'ai tué une gamine?

La vie peut disparaître en un clin d'oeil. Elle n'a pas à être considérée comme précieuse. Tu es trop sentimental.

-Tais-toi Masque de Mort! Tu as fait assez de victimes. Je vais t'envoyer dans le Puits de l'Enfer!

 _Par la Colère du Dragon!_

 _Nani?!_

-Shiryû, j'ai déjà vu cette attaque aux Cinq Pics. Elle n'a plus aucun secret pour moi. Et même si tu poussais ton cosmos à son paroxysme, tu ne pourrais rien contre moi car je porte une Armure d'Or et toi, une Armure de Bronze.

-Ah!

 _Par la Colère du Dragon!_

Oh!

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Tant que je porterais l'Armure du Cancer, toutes tes attaques échoueront peu importe leurs puissances.

- _Alors, c'était vrai? Avec nos Armures, nous ne pourrons rien faire face aux Chevaliers d'Or?_

-Quel est ce regard effrayé? Tu réalises enfin qu'il était idiot qu'un Chevalier de Bronze se mesure à un Chevalier d'Or?

Laisse-moi te le prouver.»

A ces mots, Masque de Mort envoya à Shiryû un coup magistral qui l'envoya au bord du Puits de l'Enfer. Celui-ci dût s'accrocher afin de ne pas tomber vers une mort certaine mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. D'auntant plus que Masque de Mort n'était pas loin et qu'il ferait tout pour le faire tomber plus facilement.

«-Tu t'es bien battu. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Tu vas mourir.»

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper la main de Shiryû d'un coup de pied, il fut attrapé par des mains visqueuses. Ces mains étaient celles de créatures sombres aux visages torturés qui semblaient vouloir infliger à Masque de Mort une agonie semblable à celle qu'ils devaient ressentir. Mais pourquoi souffraient-t-ils?

«-Mais qui sont ces êtres?

- _Des revenants. Ce sont sûrement des victimes de Masque de Mort. Mon dieu! Ils sont condamnés à errer ici à cause de lui. Comme ils doivent le haïr!_

Masque de Mort, ces êtres vont te faire payer tes crimes!

-Tu crois ça? Je l'ai dit, ces victimes ne font que prouver ma gloire. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Regarde.

Puisque vous refusez de mourir, je vais vous envoyez moi-même aux Enfers. Disparaissez! Allez pourir aux Enfers!

Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha!

- _Quelle horreur! Il éprouve une telle froideur pour ses victimes. Il n'a aucune sensibilité. C'est comme s'il était le mal incarné._

 _Je ne comprends pas. Comment un homme comme lui a-t-il pu devenir Chevalier? Les Armures sont le symbole de la justice. Il souille l'Ordre de la Chevalerie. Pourquoi porte-t-il une Armure d'Or? Pourquoi?_

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. A ton tour. Meurs!»

Masque de Mort frappa les mains de Shiryû.L'une des siennes finit par lâcher la paroi. Il fit tout pour garder l'autre accrochée à cette dernière car il savait qu'il ne devait pas mourir. Mais Masque de Mort frappait si fort sa main restante que cela lui était si dur de rester toujours accroché.

«-Le Puits de l'Enfer n'attend plus que toi. Tu es perdu!

-Gnnn! Comment peux-tu prétendre combattre le mal alors que tu commets des atrocités?

-Des atrocités? Shiryû, le Bien et le Mal se croisent paradoxalement sans cesse. Le passé nous a montré que ces valeurs sont modifiées sans cesse. La justice deviendra celle de celui qui l'emporte car la raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure.

-Ah!

-Shiryû.

-Oh! Saori?»

L'image de Saori était apparue dans l'esprit du Dragon. Elle le regardait à la fois avec peur, tendresse et certitude. Cela rassura Shiryû bien qu'il sûr qu'elle-même se doutait que la situation était incertaine. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

«-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce raisonnement est immonde et faussé. Même les plus grands Empires, les Dictatures ou les Royaumes qui ont tenté de faire régner l'ordre par une force militaire brutale ou les humains qui employaient les mêmes méthodes que Masque de Mort ont finit par être détruits par des Rébellions idéalistes et des humains courageux. L'injustice ne pourra jamais devenir justice. Un vrai Chevalier n'a pas un cœur de pierre et ne se bats que pour protéger le monde et défendre les gens innocents. Prouve-le. **7** »

«-Va rejoindre les autres aux Enfers!

-Ta gueule!»

Shiryû sauta en dehors du fossé et frappa Masque de Mort sur la jambe à l'aide de sa main. Celui-ci perdit sa jambière en or droite et sentit une horrible douleur.

«-Ma jambe! Tu m'as cassé la jambe! **8**

-Masque de Mort, les Armures sont portées pour défendre la justice et pas pour la gloire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Je vais te le prouver.»

Cette fois-là, Shiryû visa un autre membre du corps de Masque de Mort.

«-Ah! Mon bras! Tu as osé cassé mon bras! **9**

Ah! Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Mon Armure d'Or...

-...

C'est la volonté de l'Armure d'Or.

- _Nani?!_

-Seiya m'a raconté que lors de son combat contre Aiolia au Japon, il était dans une situation désespérée. Puis, l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire est apparaît sans qu'on puisse l'expliquer et l'a protégé. Ce qui signifie une chose: une Armure n'est pas une simple protection, c'est une entité vivante qui choisit le Chevalier digne de la porter.

-Hahahaha! Pourquoi j'en serais indigne? Contrairement à ta petite camarade, moi, je ne mens pas. Et pourtant, elle a une Armure. Moi, je ne mens pas. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ce serait plutôt elle qui serait indigne d'en porter une.

-Shõko avait de bonnes raisons de faire ce qu'elle fait. Et ce n'est pas une meurtrière sans cœur contrairement à toi. Si l'Armure qu'elle porte l'a choisie, c'est parce qu'elle défend la vraie justice. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. L'Armure d'Or te rejette parce que tu n'es qu'une machine à tuer.

-Tu veux dire que...

-L'Armure d'Or du Cancer te rejette parce qu'elle ne te considère plus comme un Chevalier. Elle ne tolère plus toute la monstruosité qui est en toi.

-Oh!

-Tu es la honte de la Chevalerie. Un Chevalier d'Athéna doit se battre au nom de la justice. Et tu n'es plus un Chevalier car tu te bats uniquement pour ta soif de sang.

-Impossible! Je suis et je resterai le plus puissant des Chevaliers d'Or!

Oh!

-Oh!»

L'Armure d'Or du Cancer se mit à briller. Ses dernières parties quittèrent le corps de Masque de Mort d'un seul coup sans qu'il ne pût y faire quoi que ce fût. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il refusait d'y croire. L'Armure, sans possesseur, reprit sa forme originale et se plaça à côté des deux hommes attendant que quelqu'un d'autre se révéla digne de la porter.

«-L'Armure d'Or du Cancer! Elle m'a quitté. Pourquoi?

Oh!

-C'est déstabilisant, n'est-ce pas, Masque de Mort? Sans ton Armure, tu n'es plus rien.

-Je ne pardonnerai jamais ce que tu as fait. Je te tuerai. Mais même si tu ne mérites aucune pitié, je ne m'attaque jamais à une personne sans défense.»

Sur ces mots, le Dragon fit en sorte de se retrouver à armes égales avec l'immonde homme sous les yeux surpris de ce dernier.

«-Oh! Tu as volontairement retiré ton Armure.

-Je ne me bats jamais à armes inégales. Celui qui aura le cosmos le plus puissant gagnera le combat.

-Crétin! Tu viens de perdre ta seule chance de me battre. En tant que Chevalier d'Or, j'aurai le cosmos le plus puissant.

-Tu en es sûr? Mu nous a expliqué le sens du Septième Sens.

-Mu? Tu parles de Mu du Bélier?

- _Le Septième Sens est au-delà des six sens qu'à chaque humains. Personne ne peut nous l'enseigner car nous devons le découvrir par nous-mêmes. En tant que Chevaliers de Bronze, nous ne sommes pas aussi forts que des Chevaliers d'Or mais juste pour un instant, je dois essayer d'atteindre l'ultime cosmos et battre les Chevaliers d'Or._

-Bien. Je vais pousser mon cosmos jusqu'à son paroxysme et utiliser à nouveau les Vagues d'Hadès. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je le ferai près du Puits de l'Enfer. Ca va être intéressant. Voyons si tu seras envoyé dans une dimension inconnue.

Je vais pulvériser ton âme!»

Les deux Chevaliers invoquèrent leurs cosmos respectifs. Bien qu'il fût puissant, celui du Dragon n'impressionna pas celui du Cancer.

«-Imbécile! Ton cosmos est celui d'un Chevalier de Bronze. Il est incomparable à celui d'un Chevalier d'Or.

 _-Vieux Maître, je vais atteindre l'Ultime Cosmos._

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Oh! _Des dragons! Des dragons forment une aura autour de lui. Comment son cosmos peut-t-il être aussi puissant?_

Par les Vagues d'Hadès!

 _-Par la Colère du Dragon!»_

Alors qu'il hurlait de douleur, Masque de Mort s'éleva dans l'air et retomba aussi brutalement qu'il s'était élevé. Cependant, il ne se contenta pas de retomber. Un trou béant se trouvait en-dessous de lui et ce n'était pas n'importe quel trou. C'était un gouffre. Un grouffre dont personne ne personne ne pouvait jamais revenir, même pas lui qui pouvait utiliser Les Vagues d'Hadès à volonté. Il sombra dans cette longue chute d'où il ne remonterait jamais. Son cri de peur se fit entense; puis ne devint qu'un murmure avant d'être totalement silencieux. Shiryû eût du mal à réaliser la situation. Pourtant, celle-ci était bien réelle. Masque de Mort avait disparu. Il était lui-même mort. Il ne tuerait, ni ne ferait plus jamais souffrir qui que ce fût.

«- _J'ai réussi! J'ai battu le Chevalier du Cancer. Masque de Mort va payer ses crimes._ » **10**

Epuisé, Shiryû s'évanouit. N'étant plus sous l'emprise de Masque de Mort, son âme sortit du Puits de l'Enfer et retourna vers son corps se trouvant dans le Temple du Cancer.

Shun arriva en courant. Il vit Shiryû étendu sur le sol. Cela l'inquiéta et il se précipita près de son ami. Sans qu'il comprit pourquoi, il vit un masque sur son visage.

«-Oh!»

Celui-ci se dissout en petits morceaux tandis que Shun découvrit un Shiryû inconscient.

«-Shiryû!

Il est si pâle.

-Shunrei, murmura le Dragon en train de délirer»

Il reprit connaissance. Shun fut soulagé en voyant que son ami semblait aller bien.

«-Est-ce que ça va Shiryû? demanda-t-il

- _Hai_ Shun.

-J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

-C'était juste, j'étais aux portes des Enfers.

-Tu as déliré. Tu as dit Shunrei. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Ce Temple était gardé par Masque de Mort...J'ai pu l'éliminer mais il a tué Shunrei.

-Shiryû, murmura Shun tandis que son ami commença à verser des larmes»

Soudain, un cosmos se manifesta. Seulement, il ne sembla venir de Grèce. On aurait dit qu'il était bien plus loin. Mais d'où? Il ne semblait pas non plus provenir d'un pays de l'Occident, ni du pays natal des deux adolescent.

«-Shiryû.

-Cette voix...

-Shiryû, Shunrei est saine et sauve. Masque de Mort n'était qu'un imbécile. Ses attaques télépathiques n'avaient aucun secret pour moi.

-Vieux Maître. Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur.

-Tout va bien maintenant Shiryû.

- _Alligato_ Shun.»

Shiryû mit son bras sur l'épaule de Shun afin de le remercier davantage. Les deux Chevaliers se rendirent alors compte de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé à cause de la triste situation qui avait failli arriver. Mais à cet instant-là, ils en prenaient conscience et c'était bien plus conscience.

«-Shiryû, est-ce que tu...

- _Masaka (Impossible)_ , murmura Shiryû

-Hahaha! Shiryû, tes yeux se sont réouverts.

-Mais...Mais comment? Dit Shiryû en regardant ses bras

-Pour battre Masque de Mort, tu as élevé ton cosmos au même niveau que celui des Chevaliers d'Or. En atteignant le Septième Sens et grâce à ta volonté de vaincre, tu as accompli ce miracle.

-Je revois. Je revois.

-Maintenant va Shiryû. Ton combat n'est pas terminé.

- _Hai._

 _Les visages qui se trouvaient sur les murs du Temple ont disparu. Leurs âmes vont enfin reposer en paix. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna ne porteront plus cette honte._

-Shiryû, qu'est-ce que c'est?»

Shun avait ramassé les fragments du fameux masque qui avait sauvé l'âme de Shiryû pendant un certain temps. Cela fit sourire le dragon qui se tourna vers Andromède.

«-Un miracle de Shõko, dit-t-il en souriant

-Shõko? Elle est vivante? Dieu merci! J'avais senti son cosmos s'affaiblir.

-Oui moi aussi. Seulement, je suis toujours inquiet pour Hyôga.

-Je le suis aussi. Son cosmos est toujours faible.

-Allons-y. Shõko et Seiya sont peut-être déjà dans le Temple du Lion.

- _Hai.»_

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent à courir. Il leur restait encore huit Temples à traverser **11**. Cela n'allait pas être chose facile d'autant plus qu'ils étaient pressés par le temps. A chaque heure, la flèche s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le cœur de Saori. Et personne ne pouvait imaginer les souffrances que celle-ci lui faisait endurer. 

__Et voilà! J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre après de dures péripéties^^Bon, reste à savoir si je pourrais encore continuer à écrire cette fic après ce qui m'est arrivé. Je pourrai toujours regarder les épisodes en décalant bien mes horaires mais me repasser les extraits de nombreuses fois, ça risque...ben, d'être risqué. Donc, va falloir réfléchir. Mais connaissant bien le fonctionnement de ma santé, je saurai bientôt quoi faire parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie d'abandonner l'écriture de cette fic.__

 **1** _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _d'un ton solennel__ _) Seiya, mon ami. Peux-tu me dire où en est l'Horloge?_

 _SEIYA: Euh... (_ _ _regardant vers l'Horloge du Zodiaque__ _) Au 4ème Top, la flamme des Gémeaux viendra de s'éteindre._

 _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _grave__ _) Il ne nous reste donc plus que neuf heures pour venger la mort de Saori..._

 _SAORI: (_ _ _au loin__ _) Je ne suis pas encore morte, espèce de crétin!_

 _SEIYA: Non, Shiryû! Il ne faut pas dire ça!_

 _SAORI: (_ _ _au loin__ _) Ha, enfin!_

 _SEIYA: Il faut rester positif, et se dire qu'il reste_ _ _encore__ _neuf heures pour venger la mort de Saori!_

 _SAORI: (_ _ _au loin, fulminant__ _) Ouuuuuuuh!_

 _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _retrouvant l'optimisme__ _) Oui, tu as raison: il nous reste encore neuf heures!_

 _SEIYA: Peut-être, mais c'est pas beaucoup._

 **2** _ _Dans la Maison du Cancer, une ambiance de mort règne.  
Mais la brume et la musique qui fait peur doivent y être pour quelque chose.__ _.._

 _SEIYA: Brrrr! Cette musique inquiétante ne me dit rien qui vaille...!_

 _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _marchant sur quelque chose__ _) Oh? Et crotte... Je crois que j'ai marché dedans._

 _SEIYA: Plaît-il? (_ _ _s'approchant__ _) AH, MAIS...!_

 _ _Shiryû a en réalité mis le pied sur la tête d'un homme sortant du sol!__

 _SEIYA: (_ _ _sous le choc__ _) Regarde où tu mets les pieds! Tu marches sur la tête d'un type!_

 _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _reculant__ _) Mais euh, il a qu'à pas dormir par terre, lui, aussi...!_

 _SEIYA: Aaah! Des têtes de types! Y'en a partout sur les murs!_

 _SHIRYÛ: Tu es sûr?!_

 _SEIYA: C'est ça, ou alors c'est le papier-peint le plus moche que j'ai jamais vu! (_ _ _de moins en moins rassuré__ _) Oh, j'aime pas ça, Shiryû! J'aime pas..._

 _MASQUE-DE-MORT: Bouh._

 _ _Seiya pousse un cri strident particulièrement efféminé.__

 _MASQUE-DE-MORT Bienvenue dans l'antre de Masque-de-Mort, Chevalier d'Or du Cancer!_

 _SHIRYÛ: Masque-de-Mort! J'aurais dû m'en douter..._

 _MASQUE-DE-MORT: (_ _ _amusé__ _) Tiens, Shiryû... Alors, quoi d'neuf depuis que je t'ai ridiculisé au Cinq Pics, en Chine?_

 _ _Transition impromptue vers une scène de l'épisode 39, avec__ _l'_ _Entrée des Gladiateurs_ _ _, de__ _ _Julius Fucik__ _ _,__ _ _en prime.  
Narf.__

 _SHIRYÛ Seul un être aussi ignoble que toi pouvait avoir une décoration aussi ignoble que... Toi._

 _MASQUE-DE-MORT: (_ _ _l'air mauvais__ _) Coquet, n'est-il pas? (_ _ _se croyant dans un nouveau numéro de__ _Question Maison_ _) Oui, c'est un p'tit arrangement que j'ai fait avec les visages torturés des âmes de mes nombreuses victimes... Hin hin hin! Vous aimez? C'est_ _Feng shui_ _._

 **3** _SHIRYÛ: Misérable! N'as-tu donc aucun état d'âme?_

 _MASQUE-DE-MORT: (_ _ _lançant son attaque__ _) Oh, mais si, bien sûr ! PAR LES VAGUES D'HADÈS!_

 _ _Surpris, Shiryû s'envole dans la noirceur de l'espace.__

 _MASQUE-DE-MORT: Et... Ta-daaaam!_

 **4** _ _Flash-back__ _ _.  
Les Cinq Pics, six ans plus tôt.__

 _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _racontant son souvenir__ _) A l'époque, je venais d'arriver aux Cinq Pics, en Chine, pour devenir Chevalier..._

 _VIEUX MAÎTRE: (_ _ _assis sur son bout de rocher, devant la Grande Cascade de Rozan__ _) Ainsi donc, tu es venu aux Cinq Pics, en Chine, pour devenir Chevalier?_

 _PETIT SHIRYÛ:Ben c'est plus ou moins ce que vient de dire le narrateur..._

 _VIEUX MAÎTRE Bon, d'accord, je veux bien t'entraîner. J'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées, d'toute façon..._

 _PETIT SHIRYÛ:(_ _ _serrant les poings__ _) Parfait! Le temps de poser mon sac-à-dos invisible, et je suis à vous! (_ _ _un petit rire moqueur se fait entendre__ _) Oh?_

 _ _Une petite fille, habilement cachée derrière un arbre, regarde d'un air amusé le nouvel arrivant.__

 _PETIT SHIRYÛ:(_ _ _pensée__ _) Hum, elle est bien roulée, l'autochtone..._

 _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _voix off__ _) Me dis-je._

 _VIEUX MAÎTRE: Ça, c'est Shunreï. Ses parents l'ont abandonnée à cause de la_ _Loi sur l'Enfant Unique_ _, alors elle vit ici, maintenant…_

 _PETIT SHIRYÛ:Excellent! Nous serons donc deux camarades en compétition pour l'Armure! En garde!_

 _ _Shunreï rit de plus belle.__

 _PETIT SHIRYÛ:(_ _ _pensée, analysant la situation et son adversaire__ _) Hum... Son assurance n'a d'égale que son Art du camouflage... Je dois réfléchir à comment la contrer..._

 _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _voix off__ _) Mais Shunreï ne briguait pas l'Armure du Dragon: c'était juste l'esclave du Vieux Maître. Une fois ce quiproquo passé, nous fîmes plus ample connaissance..._

 _PETITE SHUNREÏ: Toi aussi on t'a abandonné parce que t'es une fille?_

 _PETIT SHIRYÛ:Non, moi j'ai juste les cheveux longs._

 _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _voix off__ _) Et tandis qu'elle me parlait de son beau pays..._

 _PETIT SHIRYÛ:Comment ça, "_ _un seul parti politique_ _"?!_

 _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _voix off__ _) Moi, je lui parlais du mien..._

 _PETITE SHUNREÏ: Comment ça, "tous les livres sont pas_ _petits et rouges_ _"?!_

 _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _voix off__ _) Nous n'étions encore que des enfants, mais une vraie relation se nouait déjà entre nous..._

 _PETITE SHUNREÏ: On se mariera quand on sera grands?_

 _PETIT SHIRYÛ:D'accord._

 **5** _MASQUE-DE-MORT: Ben v'là aut'chose: j'me fait attaquer par des bulles de champagne!_

 **6** _Merci Masque de Mort, ça fera une cruche de moins^^_

 _ **7**_ _SAORI: Ne baisse pas les bras, Shiryû..._

 _Saori, le teint pâle (mais étincelant), arrive avec son sceptre lumineux et l'Espoir qui va avec._

 _SAORI: Sinon tu vas tomber, forcément._

 _SHIRYÛ: Princesse Saori? Vous, ici?_

 _SAORI: (_ _ _d'une voix douce__ _) Oui... (_ _ _d'une voix moins douce__ _) Et je tiens à préciser que ma présence aux Enfers et ma pâleur fantomatique ne sont en aucun cas la preuve de mon prétendu décès!_

 **8** _MASQUE-DE-MORT (_ _ _tenant sa jambe cassée__ _) Je jouerai jamais à la_ _Juventus_ _...!_

 **9** _MASQUE-DE-MORT: J'entrerai jamais au_ _Conservatoire_ _non plus!_

 **10** _MASQUE-DE-MORT: Aaaaaaaaaah! Je n'apprécie pas l'ironie de la situatiooooooooooon...!_

 _ _Et il disparaît dans les ténèbres.__

 _SHIRYÛ: Chevalier du Cancer: tu meurs. Ha, faudra que j'la note, celle-la._

 **11** _Et moi, il me reste neuf combats à raconter. Je vais pas finir cette fic tout de suite. Pfouh!_

 _ _Shiryû se félicite de ce trait d'esprit, puis s'évanouit.  
Poum, a'pa' terre.__

 _ _Bonus : je vous laisse avec ma citation préférée de l'épisode de la série abrégée concernant ce Temple que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu caser dans les annotations.__

 _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _énervé__ _) Ordure... Comment quelqu'un comme toi a-t-il pu recevoir une Armure d'Or?!_

 _MASQUE-DE-MORT: Oh, j't'en prie, pas de leçon de morale..._

 _SHIRYÛ: (_ _ _sur le ton de la conversation__ _) Nan, mais sérieux. Tu t'appelles "Masque-de-Mort", tu décores ta Maison avec des macchabées, et ton attaque c'est les "Vagues d'Hadès"... Tsss! Ils sont cons ceux qui donnent les Armures, ou quoi?_

 _MASQUE-DE-MORT: (_ _ _réfléchissant sérieusement à la question__ _) Hum... En effet c'est une bonne question._


End file.
